¿Te casarías conmigo?
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: El matrimonio existe y el divorcio también. ¿Pero el amor? ¿A alguien le importa? Tal vez a una soñadora bailarina que le han roto el corazón y no tiene nada que perder o a un ex-mortífago que lo ha perdido todo e hizo una promesa.
1. Las zapatillas desgastadas

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Capitulo inspirado en la canción** "Life for Rent"** de _Dido_

**Bien, como les dije, esta idea se me metió a la cabeza cuando escuché en la televisión sobre el programa "Happily Divorced" y la frase de "Dating-Pool y encontrar el nuevo gran amor." Quizás esto no se parezca a eso, pero es lo que vino a mi mente. Ya tengo todo más o menos estructurado y no pasaran de 7 capítulos, porque no podría con otro fic largo. **

**Que hablando del fic largo, no se preocupen porque continuaré con el de "Por obligación"**

**^^ Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Te casarías conmigo?<span>_

****1.- Las zapatillas desgastadas.****

—Alejate de mí —gritó un hombre rubio de profundos ojos avellanas. En esos ojos se reflejaba el miedo y la desesperación, mientras que frente a él estaba una castaña con lagrimas en sus ojos verdes.— ¡Eres un monstruo! —le volvió a gritar el hombre a la chica.

—Damian, por favor, escuchame —intentó decir la chica, con la voz quebrada, pero el hombre parecía no estar dispuesto a escucharla.

—¡No hay nada que escuchar! ¡Ya te vi! ¡Te vi con mis propios ojos! —vociferó, haciendo un ademán que asusto a la menuda castaña, quien retrocedió temerosa— ¡Eres un maldito fenómeno! ¡No eres humana! —siguió hablando, aunque ahora en lugar de miedo se percibía rabia, una rabia tan grande, que cualquiera hubiera jurado que en un parpadear él golpearía a la chica— ¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuando tuviéramos hijos y descubriera que también son unos fenómenos como tú? —ofendió el hombre.

—Por favor —las lagrimas rodaban por las pálidas mejillas de la chica que parecía estarse ahogando con su propia respiración.

—Largate de aquí ahora mismo, Astoria —ordenó Damian con voz fría y sería, parecía más tranquilo, aunque su expresión seguía dando miedo.

—Mi amor —suplicó ella, intentando acercarse a él, pero como era de esperarse, él retrocedió e hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Te he dicho que te largues! ¡No te quiero en mi casa! —le gritó— Toma tus cosas y vete. —aquellas palabras rompieron más a Astoria

—¿Ya no me quieres? —preguntó, intento hacer que su esposo reaccionara y dejara de actuar así con ella.

Si bien entendía que ella se había equivocado al mentirle a su esposo sobre su condición de bruja, él debía de entender que no era tan fácil. Astoria no podía andar presentándose o incluyendo en su currículo que era una bruja de sangre pura, que había asistido al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que había estado en Slytherin y que su familia la había desheredado y expulsado de la casa por sus creencias. ¿Verdad que no? ¡La tacharían la loca!

—No lo sé —respondió él. Si Astoria pensó que todas las palabras anteriores la habían matado, se equivocó, porque esas tres palabras, esas seis letras la habían terminado de mandar a un hoyo negro sin retorno. —No sé lo que siento, pero en definitivo si sé que quiero que te vayas de aquí —continuó con seriedad, pero era difícil de saber si Astoria seguía escuchado.

La mirada esmeralda se había quedado perdida en algún punto de una de las paredes de aquel departamento que llevaba compartiendo con Damian por un año.

Astoria tomo aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza, armándose de valor.

—Está bien —aceptó, apenas moviendo los labios y conteniendo el aire.— ¿Puedo por lo menos tomar mis cosas o quieres que me valla sin nada? —su pregunta estaba cargada de dolor y resentimiento. Jamás que tendría que salir de aquel lugar y menos así.

—Creí que con eso palo plateado que siempre traes te bastaría —ironizó.— Que por cierto, siempre pensé que era para tu cabello, porque de hecho te lo he visto puesto muchas veces —comentó, cruzándose de brazos y aunque su apariencia luciera relajada, su voz destilaba rabia.

—Tenía que ocultarlo —se defendió ella y le regaló una mirada asesina. Su instinto comenzaba a convertir el sentimiento de dolor en uno de molestia era mejor estar a la defensiva. Damian rodó los ojos y bufó.— No esperaré que lo entiendas —resopló ella.

—Tranquila, que nunca lo haré, porque no hay manera de que llegue e entender —respondió el rubio-dorado.— Eso que dicen por ahí que después de la boda, las mujeres se convierten en brujas, aquí fue muy literal...

—¡Basta! —le cortó Astoria, roja de furia.— No me interesan tus chistes malos o tus pensamientos idiotas. Solo necesito algo de ropa y mi dinero. ¡Te puedes quedar con lo demás! —le gritó molesta y pateando el suelo antes de irse rápidamente al cuarto que compartían, o al menos lo hacían hasta ese día por la mañana.

La sangre de la castaña bombeaba fuerte dentro de ella y con las manos algos temblorosas fue al armario y sacó una mochila rosa que primero embrujó y luego comenzó a echar algunos vestidos, unas blusas, unas faldas, pantalones y considerable ropa interior. También guardó sus joyas, al menos las que Damian no le había regalado, un perfume y de prisa fue al baño a tomar lo más básico para el aseo personal. Cuando estaba cerrando la mochila recordó que aun no había empacado calzado. Fue nuevamente al armario, con la mochila, guardando unas cajas con zapatillas y también tenis. Entonces los vio, ahí en un rincón, debajo de sus botas de invierno, estaban ellas, ya gastadas y algo rotas: Sus zapatillas rosas de ballet.

Las tomó con mucho cuidado, como si se fueran a romper en sus manos. Por ellas es que había terminado ahí. Por un par de zapatillas de ballet la habían echado de su casa. Y ella se había mudado al mundo muggle, llena de entusiasmo y sueños, sueños que se veían cada vez más distantes e imposibles.

—¿Ya terminaste? —la voz de Damian sacó a Astoria de sus pensamientos. La chica volteó y lo miró con rencor, sin soltar las zapatillas, sus ojos brillaban de verdadera ira y resentimiento.

—Claro que terminé —pronunció con frialdad.— Te lo di todo, incluyendo mis sueños y lo único que me llevo de esto son sueños rotos y unas zapatillas gastadas que jamás llegaron a pisar un escenario. —dijo, cerrando de mala manera la mochila y levantándose. Él bufó y rodó los ojos.

—¡Por favor! No me vendrás ahora a reclamar eso —respondió Damian, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Ella resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—Dejé de bailar por ti. ¡Deje que mis sueños se fueran en un vuelo a New York! ¡Me quedé aquí por ti! —le recriminó.—¡Me quedé pensando que era la cenicienta que había encontrado a su príncipe azul! Pero que equivocada estaba, tú no eres más que un idiota obtuso que no escucha razones —reprochó.

—No existe ninguna razón que justifique tu mentira y tus engaños —atacó el rubio.— ¡Así que no te justifiques con eso de tu sacrificio del ballte! ¡Nadie te obligó a quedarte! —remarcó.— ¡Y sólo Dios sabrá cuantas veces más me has mentido y engañado! ¡Seguramente usando esa endemoniada cosa conmigo y aquí en la casa! ¡Pero si hasta nos casamos por la iglesia! ¡Que valor el tuyo!

—Que sea bruja no me impide entrar en una iglesia —contestó ofendida.

—¡Claro! Tú no tienes respeto por nada. ¡Ni por nuestro matrimonio! —resopló con cierta burla.— Incluso puedo llegar a sospechar que me embrujaste para que me casara contigo. ¡Yo que siempre juré no casarme y nunca enamorarme! ¡Y mira! ¡Terminé con una bruja!

Astoria abrió los ojos y la boca de forma desmesurada, con asombro. Nunca hubiera esperado aquel insulto. Entendía el desprecio y el miedo de Damian, pero llegar a dudar del amor que supuestamente tenían. ¡Merlín! Eso si le había dolido demasiado. No podía creer que con cada minuto que pasaba se decepcionaba más y más del hombre al que amaba, del hombre con el que había decidido compartir su vida.

—Si te sigues burlado vas a terminar pero muerto —amenazó, tomando su varita, de su cabello, y apuntándolo. El hombre abrió los ojos con espanto y retrocedió, saliendo de la habitación y dándole espacio a la castaña para que ella saliera también.

—Quiero el divorcio —le dijo secamente a Astorua cuando ella pasó a su lado. La chica se detuvo y de buenas a primeras se quitó el anillo de matrimonio y se lo lanzó a Damian.

—Quedate con tu cochino matrimonio y todo lo demás —bramó, sintiendo de nuevo el nudo en su garganta.— Igual ni siquiera recordarás lo que pasó —añadió con amargura.

—¿De que hablas? —ahora era él el que estaba sorprendido y enarcó las cejas con incomprensión.

—Hablo de que te casaste con una bruja y ahora sabes el secreto —comenzó a explicar.— Hay una ley en nuestro mundo para que los muggle no sepan lo que somos. Se llama Estatuto del Secreto y...

—¿Que es un muggle? —intervino él, pero antes de que Astoria contestara él negó con la cabeza.— Mejor olvidalo.

—Para que la gente no mágica como tú no sepa nada, así que a no ser que tengas un pariente mágico, no debes de saber esto. Por lo tanto si terminamos, el ministerio de magia no se puede arriesgar a que le digas a alguien de nuestro mundo.

—¿Y tú crees que si lo hiciera alguien me creería? —se preguntó él, rodando los ojos y bufando.

—Yo no hice las reglas, solo te digo lo que pasará —respondió ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—¿Hablas de borrarme la memoria? ¿De hacer que olvide lo que pasó? ¿Que olvide que te vi usar magia? —su voz sonaba temerosa y su expresión lo confirmaba.—¿Como sabré entonces por qué nos estamos divorciando?

—Hablo de que no te acordarás ni siquiera de haberme conocido y sobre lo legal, ya se encargará el ministerio de borrar el rastro de nuestro matrimonio —volvió a explicar con frialdad, como si no fuera su vida de la que se tratara. Aunque una voz en su cabeza, muy parecida a la de su madre, le decía: "Eso te pasa por enamorarte de un muggle", pero prefirió no ponerle mucho cuidado a esa voz.

—Son... son... —tartamudeó Damina, mirándola con horror.—¡Son una aberración! —le gritó.— ¡Son unos monstruos! No les importa manipular a la gente, arruinarles la vida a los demás. ¡Pero que soberbios! —atacó.

—¡Por favor! ¡El único soberbio eres tú! ¡Y el que me deshizo la vida fuiste tú! —bramó la castaña.

—Por lo menos no soy un monstruo —atacó él.

—No, sólo eres un idiota y eso no se te podría quitar con magia —le respondió ella.— ¡Vete al infierno, Damina! —puntualizó. Astoria no pretendía seguir discutiendo con alguien que tenía lamente tan cerrada y antes de que el rubio dijera media palabra, ella desapareció con un seco «¡crac!».

Con otro «¡crac!», Astoria apareció en un callejón sucio de una de las calles de Londres. Se quedó ahí parada por varios minutos, sabía que ahí cerca estaba el Caldero Chorreante, por eso había ido ahí, pero en si no sabía que hacer. Nuevamente estaba sola y a su suerte. Como si de repente comenzara a entender lo que había pasado comenzó a llorar sin control.

Su mente no dejaba de repetirle que todo era su culpa, que siempre había sido su culpa quedarse sola. Que ella no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, porque todos los que la habían querido se habían decepcionado de una u otra forma de ella. Todo era su maldita culpa, sus malditos caprichos y su poco sentido de la realidad.

Astoria siempre pensó que sería feliz en el mundo muggle, que ahí encontraría un futuro y se volvería una gran bailarina como tanto había soñado, pero no tenía idea de que había pasado ese sueño, porque al final de cuentas no tenía nada. No culpaba a nadie, sabía que no merecía más de lo que tenía, pero como se odiaba a si misma por arruinarse a sí misma la vida.

Ahora no tenía nada, no tenía una familia a la cual acudir, no tenía amigas y acaba de perder a su esposo. Sabía que Damian no la perdonaría y además el Departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia se encargaría de borrar la memoria de él, si se divorciaran. Incluso aún cuando le borrara la memoria del pequeño incidente, nadie le podría borrar a ella las palabras que él le había dicho. Nunca en su vida deseó tanto ser otra persona como en esos momentos.

¿Que podría hacer? ¿A quien le podría pedir ayuda? Sólo deseaba desaparecer de la faz del universo, volverse espuma o aire en un parpadear, pero se conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no lo haría. No sabía que haría, pero sin duda no se quedaría ahí a morir. Se secó las lagrimas con las manos y arreglándose un poco comenzó a caminar al Caldero Chorreante. Pasos lentos y como si de un fantasma se tratara, llegó hasta la esquina donde estaba el loca, que pasaba desapercibido.

Entró con discreción, sin embargo no pudo predecir que dentro del local llamaría más la atención que afuera. Todo fuera por su vestimenta muggle, un jean, una blusa azul y tacones. Ignoró las miradas y sacando su varita, se apresuró a llegar a la parte donde estaba el muro de ladrillos que dirigía al callejón Diagon. Lo primero por hacer era conseguir algo de dinero mágico, así que golpeó los ladrillos como bien recordaba. Los ladrillos comenzaron a abrirle paso, dejando ante ella la imagen de aquel bello lugar que no pisaba desde hace tres años, cuando tenía dieciocho.

Tomó aire y algo nerviosa comenzó a caminar entre la gente que llevaba túnicas y sombreros puntiagudos. Casi todo el mundo le dirigía una miradas a la "extraña." Si bien se veían muggles mayores en ese lugar, era quizás la primera vez que se veía a una chica de esa edad vestida así y más aún en ese tiempo donde se suponía que los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban en curso y ni sus padres, ni familiares deberían de estar ahí, pero eso fue lo último que le importó a ella.

Astoria jamás había podido decir que pertenecía a algún lugar, por lo tanto las miradas y el hecho de que la hicieran sentir como una intrusa, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Su vida completa se caía en pedazos, siempre por impulsos, siempre por mentiras, siempre por su culpa. Y al final del día lo único que era enteramente suyo eran esas zapatillas de ballet desgastadas y ya.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Que opinan? ¿Lo continuó o no? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dan Galletitas o Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Algún cruciatus o Avadas? ¿Algo? xD<strong>**

****Ya tengo empezado el otro capitulo donde se mostrará lo que está pasando con la vida de Draco.****

****¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Les comparto Links de las portadas que hice para Potterfics (Angelique Boyer como Astoria). Quiten los espacios para verlos :3 <strong>**

_orquideamelinda. deviantart. com/ art/ Las-zapatillas-desgastadas-290944155_

_orquideamelinda. deviantart. com/ art/ Portada-de-Te-casarias-conmigo-290943856_


	2. El príncipe sin reino

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Capitulo inspirado en la canción** "My Immortal"** de _Evanescence_

**Como prometí, cuatro comentarios y aquí está el capitulo. Aunque no prometo lo mismo con el siguiente capitulo, porque aun no lo tengo empezado, pero apenas lo termine lo subiré. **

**Espero que les guste, esta es la situación de Draco, ya en la que sigue las historias se comenzarán a mesclar. **

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Te casarías conmigo?<span>_

**2.- El príncipe sin reino.**

Una melodía suave y melancólica inundaba el lugar. El lugar estaba lleno de velas flotantes que iluminaban de forma lúgubre y todos los presentes vestían de negro, como era de esperarse en un evento así. En el centro se encontraba un féretro plateado con cubierta de cristal. A través del cristal se veía una hermosa mujer rubia de finas facciones, vestida de blanco y con las manos sobre su vientre. Su expresión serena diría que dormía plácidamente, pero la verdad, había muerto el día anterior. Su hijo estaba parado a su lado, con una de sus manos sobre la cubierta de cristal. Sus puntiagudas facciones estaban inexpresivos, como si su rostro se hubiera vuelto una estatua de mármol, aunque sus lagrimas brotaban solas por sus ojos grises y su corazón parecía perder el único motivo que tenía para latir.

—Draco, mi amor —llamó una chica de corto y lacio cabello negro. Ella puso su mano sobre el hombre del chico rubio, pero él no le puso atención. Draco estaba demasiado perdido en su dolor.—Ya llegó —murmuró y solo entonces el rubio volteó para toparse cara a cara con él. Él estaba ahí y todos los presentes lo miraban entre asombro, miedo y lastima. Se veía demacrado y no era para menos, llevaba casi cinco años en Azkaban y se pasaría el resto de su vida encerrado, pero esa tarde estaba ahí, esposado y custodiado, pero presente en el funeral de lo única mujer que había amado, su esposa, Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco no se movió y sosteniendo la mirada a su padre, esperó a que él se acercara al lecho donde la rubia descansaba sin vida. Lucius llegó hasta el féretro y bajo la mirada, topándose con ella. El orgullo del patriarca Malfoy hace mucho que se había ido al diablo y en esos momentos en lo último que pensó fue en "el que dirán." Se avalanzó sobre el féretro, intentando abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar.

Le destrozaba el alma la sola idea de que jamás volvería a ver a Narcissa, que ella jamás volvería ir a verlo a Azkaban, que su único motivo para seguir viviendo se había esfumado en un suspiro. Su ángel se acaba de esfumar y no le importaba llorar aún en frente de Draco y todos los demás. Su hijo lo miraba, pero los ojos de mercurio estaban demasiados fríos para asegurar que era lo que el heredero Malfoy estaba pensado en esos momentos.

—Ojala hubiera sido yo el que muriera —susurró el hombre rubio con voz quebrada. Lucius volteó a ver a su hijo y sonrió con amargura.— Me has de estar odiando más, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Si te hubieras muerto tú a ella se le hubiera roto el corazón —respondió con una voz tan carente de emoción que daba miedo.— Creo que suficiente daño le hicimos ambos, como para desear que sufriera más —concluyó. Lucius enarcó las cejas y luego suspiró, mientras Draco seguía inmutable.

—Tienes razón, ella nos dio todo y no le supimos pagar como se merecía —dijo volviendo a ver a su mujer muerta.— Narcissa... mi amor —sollozó.

Draco comenzó a sentir como el aire le faltaba y comenzó a respirar con forma acelerada, sentía el dolor recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo. Era el dolor más real que había sentido en su vida, nada se compraba con ello. Las lagrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas y su esposa lo abrazó por la espalda, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Pasaron varias horas más en las que invitados llegaron e invitados se fueron, pero aquello no parecía preocupar a los rubios Malfoy que solo se centraban en la gran mujer que les había dado todo, incluyendo su vida. El tiempo no parecía estar transcurriendo para ellos, al menos hasta el momento en el que los aurores que custodiaban a Lucius le informaron que ya debían de regresar a la prisión. Solo en ese momento parecieron notar que la noche había caído.

Lucius no se opuso a partir, se daba por bien servido que Potter consiguiera ese permiso para que él pudiera estar presente ahí. Se despidió apenas con un cabeceo de los presentes y antes de salir de aquella mansión que le había pertenecido, le dedicó unas últimas palabras a su hijo. Sabía que Draco nunca había ido a visitarlo y que posiblemente nunca lo haría, así que esa sería la última vez que se verían.

—No desperdicies tu vida, Draco —murmuró el hombre.— Aprovecha la libertad que ella te dio, no dejes que ella muera contigo. —Draco lo miró e hizo una pequeña mueca, un tanto despectiva.

—Yo no nací para eso —contestó en voz baja.— Jamás traería a un ser inocente a este infierno, mucho menos condenarlo a llevar la sangre Malfoy.

—Quizás yo no fui el mejor padre o el mejor esposo o siquiera alguien que te diera un buen ejemplo, pero... —recorrió rápidamente el vestíbulo donde estaban. En el lugar solo estaban los guardias que esperaban por él y la esposa de su hijo, Pansy Parkinson, pero guardaban la distancia suficiente para que no escucharan. Lucius hizo un movimiento rápido que tomó por sorpresa a su hijo por un momento alertó a los tres presentes. El rubio mayor pasó sus manos esposadas por sobre la cabeza de Draco, para de esa manera abrazarlo. El primer impulso de Malfoy menor fue el del asco, pero antes de protestar, Lucius volvió a hablar:— Siempre los he amado, a ti y a tu madre —susurró solo para él.

—Papá... —un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven y las palabras se quedaran atoradas en su garganta.

—No desperdicies tu vida —volvió a insistir el hombre.— No tires tu vida a la basura como lo hice yo. Y hasta eso, Draco, sea lo que sea, tu eres mi más grande orgullo y no me gustaría saber que tiraras la vida que ella te regaló.

Draco tragó en seco, se sentía más abrumado que antes y aun con cierto asco, correspondió tímidamente el abrazo de su padre.

—Fuiste un gran padre —dijo el chico.—Solo que todos cometimos grandes errores.

—Entonces no cometas los mismos errores que yo, a no ser que quieras hacerme compañía en Azkaban.

—Jamás —respondió Draco con media sonrisa que Lucius correspondió. Ambos hombres rieron con amargura. Los hombres se soltaron finalmente y se dedicaron una mirada más.

—Promete que vivirás y serás feliz por ella —pidió Lucius con tono serio.

—¿Por qué tendría yo que prometer algo así? —preguntó enarcando las cejas.

—Porque no me gustaría morir sabiendo que por mis errores destruí a mi familia y además de todo acabé con la linea Malfoy —respondió.

Draco pareció meditar las palabras de su padre y suspiró, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a su esposa.

—Te lo prometo, padre —dijo casi en un susurro.—Pero no me pidas que sea feliz. —añadió, apenas moviendo los labios y con sus ojos fijos en los de su padre, aquellos orbes mercurio tan iguales a los de él.

Lucius asistió y con eso se dio la vuelta para alejarse a ir con los aurores que lo devolverían a prisión, pero como si hubiera olvidado algo, se volteó con brusquedad y añadió algo más. Mirando fijamente a su hijo.

—No importa si tienes que tirar la casa abajo, regalar la fortuna o cambiarte el apellido, si eso te hace feliz —esas fueron las últimas palabras del rubio antes de desaparecer, quizás para siempre.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido su padre y no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago.

—¿Estás bien, Draco? —preguntó Pansy una vez más. Draco la miró con desdén y resopló. ¿Pero que clase de pregunta era aquella? ¡Evidentemente no estaba bien! ¡Su madre estaba muerta! ¡Su padre se moriría en prisión! Y él ya no tenía nada para seguir viviendo. Sin embargo y aunque un arranque de cólera lo recorrió, no respondió nada.

—Despide y disculpame con resto de los invitados, quiero ir a descansar —sentenció el rubio. Su esposa asistió con un movimiento de cabeza.— Diles que el entierro será a medio día de mañana —añadió sin ninguna emoción alguna.

—Descansa, mi amor —se despidió la pelinegra, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y luego regresando a la sala donde aun había gente. Los presentes restantes se limitaban a los señores Parkinson, Andromada a acompañada de los Potter y el pequeño Draco. El heredero Malfoy había sido muy quisquilloso a la hora de permitir el acceso a su casa en aquellas circunstancias, simplemente no quería el lugar lleno de gente desconocida que solo iba por ir.

Draco subió pesadamente las escaleras, pero no llegó a su habitación, si no que pasó de largo hasta la recamara principal, aquella que habían ocupado sus padres durante mucho tiempo. Entró y sacando su varita encendió la araña del techo para iluminar todo. Lo primo que hizo fue buscar un vestido en el armario de su madre. Con cuidado escogió el atiendo con el que enterrarían a Narcissa: una bella túnica verde esmeralda con detalles de diamantes auténticos y algunas joyas que hacían juego.

—Madre... —sin quererlo se desplomó como un niño pequeño sobre la alfombra, comenzando a llorar descontroladamente, aferrado a las sabanas de la cama. Se sentía tan miserable, tan cansado, tan sin ganas de vivir.— ¿Por qué? —gritó con dolor.— ¿Por qué me dejaste? —reprochó mirando el cuadro de sus padres que colgaba en la pared.— ¿Por qué, mamá? ¡Yo te necesito aquí! ¡Tú eras mi única razón para vivir! —bramó, ahogado en sus lagrimas.

Ni siquiera cuando lo del Señor Tenebroso había llegado a llorar tanto, ni en ese entonces había sentido aquella desolación y miedo. Porque en ese entonces había peligro de muerto, pero en esos momentos la muerte ya había sido inminente.

Se estaba desmoronando por dentro y se planteaba muy seriamente envenenarse, lanzarse una maldición o simplemente suicidarse como cualquier muggle, no le importaba. Se sentía tan mal...

Entonces volteó de nuevo a ver el cuadro y sus ojos se centraron en Lucius. Le acaba de hacer una promesa a su padre y debía de admitir que por más resentimiento que le tuviera él a su padre... ¿Cuantas veces no dijo: "Mi padre se enterara de esto"? Porque él sabía que su padre siempre abogaría por él, que fuera lo que fuera Lucius siempre había buscado complacerlo y darle lo mejor. Siempre había buscado su bien estar y le había dado todo cuanto había querido...

"—_No importa si tienes que tirar la casa abajo, regalar la fortuna o cambiarte el apellido, si eso te hace feliz."_Las palabras de Lucius retumbaron y provocaron un tirón en su corazón. ¿De verdad a su padre no le importaba nada aparte de su felicidad? Posiblemente era verdad y con esas palabras se lo acaba de demostrar, o mejor dicho, de confirmar, porque a pesar de sus errores su padre siempre había visto por él.

Se quedó ahí en el suelo, meditando de la promesa que acaba de hacer y estudiando cuidadosamente las palabras de sus padres. Se estaba quedando dormido y no fue hasta que se frotó el rostro y se raspó la nariz con su anillo de matrimonio, cuando pareció encontrarle sentido a las palabras de su padre. Lucius le había dicho indirectamente que buscara su felicidad a costa de todo, incluso a costa de su matrimonio. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Su padre que siempre había dicho que el matrimonio era para toda la vida, quien había juzgado cruelmente a esos que se habían llegado a divorciar, le acaba de decir que podía mandar todo por la borda para buscar su felicidad. No lo podía creer.

Miró su anillo de bodas y resopló. Su matrimonio había sido arreglado y debía admitir que con tal de no darle más disgustos a su madre aceptó de buenas a primeras casarse con Pansy a pesar de no quererla.

Suspiró y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación. Caminó rumbo al cuarto de huéspedes, no le apetecía estar con Pansy pero para desgracia se topó con ella en el camino. La pelinegra le sonrió y él no pudo evitar pensar en como Pansy siempre había estado a su lado a pesar de todo, apoyándolo, intentando animarlo. ¿De verdad sería capaz de dejarla? Si era honesto, ella no era suficiente razón para vivir. No la amaba y dudaba mucho llegar a hacerlo, pero ella había sido su mejor opción, ¿quien más en su santo juicio hubiera aceptado casarse con un ex-mortífago?

—Tranquilo, Draco —dijo la mujer, acariciando su espalda.— Sé que duele, pero si le das tiempo... —intentó decir, pero Draco la cortó.

—Es solo que hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar —dijo con voz fría.— Y no espero que lo entiendas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la pelinegra.— Vamos a dormir, mi amor —ofreció la chica, pero él se negó y continuó su camino, aunque ya no pretendía ir a dormir. Se dirigió al despacho que había sido de su padre y se encerró, decidido a ahogarse en Whisky de fuego.

—Te lo juré y te lo cumpliré —murmuró, levantando la copa de Whisky hacia un cuadro de Lucius que se encontraba en el lugar.—¡Ella será inmortal! ¡Ella vivirá en mí! —exclamó.— Ella vivirá en los nietos que no llegó a ver y que posiblemente tampoco tú llegarás a ver —declaró, vaciando de un solo trago la copa y sintiendose humano mientras el licor le quemaba la garganta. —Los amo... perdónenme por nunca habercelos dicho—tiró la copa al piso de madera, rompiéndola.— Perdón...

Comenzó a tomar el Whisky directamente de la botella, de aquella botella de cristal soplado y con una esmeralda incrustada, que su padre había mandado a hacer para uso personal. Esa botella que Lucius había rellenado por décadas y que ahora él vaciaba para ver si podía llenar el vacío que había quedado dentro de él. Se quedó sentado sobre el escritorio, mirando vagamente por la ventana y jurándose a sí mismo que apenas enterraran a su madre al día siguiente, él se largaría a buscar una razón para vivir. Cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a su padre. No le importaba darle la mitad de su fortuna a Pansy, dejarla viviendo en la mansión o demás; aprovecharía y haría buen uso de lo verdaderamente importante que sus padres le había heredado: _Su vida y su libertad._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Que opinan? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que la vida de Draco está peor que la de Astoria y quizás divorciarse en un momento así es algo presipitado, pero intentaré que las cosas no se vallan muy rapido pero tampoco que sean más largas de los siete <strong>capítulos** ya planeados. **

****¿Entonces? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dan Galletitas o Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Algún cruciatus o Avadas? ¿Algo? xD****

****¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^ ****

**EmzF:**  
>Awwww ¡Virgi! ^^<br>Me alegra mucho, mucho, pero mucho que leyeras y sobre todo que te gustara :3  
>Un besote y ¡muchas gracias!<p>

**Marie Tolomei:**  
>¡Uy, no! Si lloraste con el anterior... con este me has de querer matar D:<br>Pues, Astoria no supo ver con quien se metía y le tocó el odioso de Damían (creo que debo de ponerle el acento en la historia) xD  
>Me alegra que te gusta la idea y como predijiste a Draco le va peor xP<br>¡Gracias, hermosa! También te deseo lo mejor. Se te quiere :3

**Alpan Malfoy:**  
>¡Hola de nuevo linda! ^^ Me alegra que también te animaras a leer esta historia.<br>Bueno, en si no son Songfics, pero escuchaba esas canciones mientra escribia y les comparto la información porque siento que así se siente un poco más el escrito y pues la historia se ve ciertamente influenciada por la canción.  
>En fin. ¡Que bueno que te gustara! :D<br>¡Un beso y saludos!

**Luisa-Isidar-Mithrim:**  
>¡Hola, linda!<br>Me alegra que te gustara y aquí está la continuación :3  
>¡Chocala! Tú eres de las mías y claro que más adelante incluiré más ballet, sabes que también es de mis temas favoritos :3<br>¡Un besote y un saludote! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Les comparto el Link de la portada de este capitulo que hice para Potterfics. (Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy y Helen McCrory como <strong>Narcissa)<strong>****

_orquideamelinda. deviantart. com/ art/ El-principe-sin-reino-290946895_


	3. Dos caminos y un destino

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Hola! Pues aquí ando de nuevo, actualizando este mini-fic de Draco y Astoria, quien por fin se encuentran este capítulo :3**

**Espero que les guste, esta es la situación de Draco, ya en la que sigue las historias se comenzarán a mesclar. **

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Te casarías conmigo?<span>_

****3.- Dos caminos y un destino.****

El usual cielo de Londres, lleno de nubes grises, era muy apropiado para aquel día de luto en el mausoleo de la familia Malfoy. Un grupo de quince personas, vestidas de negro, se encontraban al rededor de un hueco en donde flotaba un féretro plateado. Empezando en el lado derecho del féretro, estaba Andromeda Tonks, quien, poniendo una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd, se despedía de su hermana. Porque al final de cuentas, por más diferencias que hubiera tenido con la rubia, eran hermanas y ella la quería, por eso le dolía y le dolía mucho el no haber podido convivir con ella en vida. A un lado de Andromeda se encontraba Harry Potter.

¿Como faltar al funeral de la mujer que le había salvado la vida en un momento tan crucial? Quizás no era el gran amigo de los Malfoy, pero con ayuda que le habían brindado tenía una relación cordial con el único Malfoy que quedaba. Además, Draco mostraba cierta curiosidad y cariño por su sobrino Teddy, del que Harry era padrino. Acompañado a Harry estaban Ginny y Teddy. A la izquierda de los Potter estaban los Nott, Theodore y Daphne, seguidos de Blaise Zabini, quien palmeaba de forma confortante la espalda de su amigo.

Draco estaba en el centro, de frente al féretro, con ganas de ser enterrado junto a su madre. A la izquierda del único heredero Malfoy que quedaba, estaba su esposa Pansy, seguida de sus padres y otros conocidos como los Crabbe y los Goyle. No había mucha opulencia en el acontecimiento, pues Draco había preferido las cosas privadas, sobre todo en ese momento en el que se mostraba tan humano y vulnerable. ¿Para qué quería a gente ajena a su dolor? ¿Para que quería a gente que ni siquiera había llegado a conocer a su madre? Por ejemplo, el Ministro de magia, quien había querido ir al funeral para acompañar en esos momentos al jefe del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, pero Harry lo había convencido de desistir de la idea.

Cada cual colocó una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd. El último en hacerlo fue Draco, quien con los ojos cristalizados dejó que el féretro descendiera hasta el fondo del agujero, para después, manipulando diestramente la varita, lo rellenó con tierra y finalmente lo selló con una lapida de mármol verde oscuro. Sobre el mármol se leía en brillantes letras blancas la leyenda de: "_En memoria de Narcissa Malfoy Neé Black 1955-2003. La luz y el calor de un momento oscuro y frío._" Debajo de las letras sobresalía el símbolo de ambas familias a las que la rubia había llegado a permanecer.

La firmeza con la que Draco hizo todo parecía muy mecánica, casi como si únicamente su cuerpo el que actuara, mientras su alma y mente estuvieran ausentes.

—Tranquilo, hermano —le intentó animar Blaise.— Venga, que no estás solo —le dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Si Zabini se distinguía por algo, era por ser desinhibido y que no le importaban las apariencias. ¿A quen le podrían importar las apariencias cuando se llegaba a tener más de ocho o diez padrastros?

—Se fue —murmuró Malfoy con voz quebrada.

—No, no se fue —dijo firmemente Harry, apoyando su mano sobre el hombre del rubio, quien enseguida se soltó Blaise y se giró a ver a su antiguo enemigo.— Ella sigue aquí contigo, solo que ahora no la puedes ver —aseguro el salvador del mundo mágico, con media sonrisa en el rostro.— Y no me vallas a decir que no sé de lo que estoy hablando, porque la verdad es que si sé, Malfoy.

—Gracias, Potter —el rubio también medio sonrió e hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Mi más sentido pésame, Malfoy —dijo Ginny, cargando al pequeño Teddy de cuatro años. Draco asistió y extendió los brazos para recibir a su pequeño sobrino.

—No estés triste, tío. Tu mami debe de estar con mis papis y se van a hacer compañía y a cuidar mucho —declaró el pequeño Teddy, abrazando a su tío. El rubio se limitó a sonreír y a corresponder el abrazo. Debía de admitir que su sobrino lograba ponerlo de buen humor de forma muy eficaz, sin embargo, la sonrisa se le borró cuando escuchó el cuchicheo de Daphne y Pansy.

—Mira como está con Teddy, estoy segura de que ya es hora de que tengan hijos —comentó la rubia Greengrass.

—La verdad es que lo he estado pensando mucho —confesó la esposa de Malfoy.— Y con todo esto, estoy segura de que un hijo le dará fuerzas para vivir.

Draco se quedó helado con aquello. ¿Un hijo? ¿Pansy hablaba de un hijo? ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Él no quería hijos en esos momentos y aunque fuera cruel de decir, si llegaba a tener hijos no los quería con ella.

O-O-O

Dormía plácidamente en una cama adocelada del Caldero Chorreante. No tenía razones para levantarse, de hecho ni siquiera tenía razones para despertar. Ya lo había perdido todo: Familia, esposo, amigos, conocidos, trabajo, sueños... en fin, lo único que le quedaba era dinero para sobrevivir unos cuantos meses y eso que le había tocado darle joyas a los duendes de Gringotts, pues al parecer el dinero Muggle estaba algo devaluado.

Se removió en la cama, revolviendo las sabanas y mirando el reloj; era medio día... ¡Oh! Se le había olvidado mencionar que no tenía ni oficio ni beneficio, porque ni siquiera había terminado su educación mágica, sus TIMOs se habían visto cancelados por culpa de la guerra. Lo único que sabía hacer era bailar y meter la pata, que para casos prácticos era como no servir para nada.

Suspiró con pesadez y se puso de pie sin mucho animo. Se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse, con su ropa mugge, pues no tenía para andar gastando en túnicas. Solo hasta encontrara trabajo se arriesgaría a gastar dinero. Una vez que estuvo lista, tomó su bolso y salió del cuarto. Al llegar a la parte inferior observó como el lugar estaba lleno de brujas, magos y hasta criaturas mágicas, quienes comían, bebían y platicaban.

La castaña miró sin muchas ganas el ambiente y se fue a sentar a la barra y simplemente pidió un café y El Profeta.

—Tome señorita —le dijo Tom, el encargado, entregándole las cosas y recibiendo el pago.— La noticia de hoy es la muerte de la señora Narcissa Malfoy. Muchos aquí están comentado de eso. Al parecer le dio un soplo de hielo al corazón y colapsó cuando dormía —comentó mientras secaba unos vasos de cristal. Pero Astoria parecía no ponerle cuidado, pues lo primero que hizo fue tomar la sección de clasificados y ver los trabajos que se ofrecía. — Pobre de su hijo, ahora con su madre muerta y su padre encerrado en Azkaban, se ha quedado solo. Aunque está casado, se rumoreá mucho que solo fue matrimonio por conveniencia y que Draco Malfoy no quiere a su esposa.

Astoria respingó ante aquella última información. Al escuchar el nombre de Narcissa no había identificado bien de quienes se trataba, pero el nombre de Draco le había hecho entender todo. Conocía al chico, o al menos lo recordaba de Hogwarts.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —repitió extrañada, pues las últimas noticias que había llegado a escuchar del chico eran de las peores, la gente lo repudiaba y al parecer ahora hasta aprecio le tenían. Recordaba como lo odiaban y exigían que lo encerraba en Azkaban. También se había enterado de que había ayudado en la reconstrucción de Hogwartas, pero como nunca había regresado, hasta ahí habían quedado las noticias. Pues los dos años que se habían tardado en reconstruir el colegio, ella había llevado a cabo sus planes de ser bailarina y en el intento lo habían terminado por correr de la casa.

Dejó la sección de trabajos a un lado y tomó la de sociales. Leyó rápidamente la nota de la muerte de la señor Malfoy y se quedó algo consternada.

—Hoy fue el entierro y dicen por ahí que solo fueron unas cuantas personas, muy intimo —siguió comentado Tom.— Aunque también se tiene entendido que Harry Potter estuvo presente o ¿estará?... no lo sé, la verdad. Desconozco la hora.

—Una lastima —susurró la chica, tomando el periódico y dándole el último trago a su café. Dejó en sima de todo la sección de empleos.— La siento por ellos, pero sin ser grosera, lo que me preocupa ahora es un empleo —declaró.

—Pues con esa ropa no creo que pueda conseguir mucho —comentó él, mirando con las cejas enarcadas a la chica. Astoria resopló y rodó los ojos ante eso.

—No gastaré lo que no tengo —respondió de forma cortante, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar con el ejemplar de El Profeta en las manos. Salió al callejón Diagon y comenzó a caminar por las calles mientras leía las propuestas de trabajo:

"Asistente para El Imperio de la Lechuzas, un TIMO aprobado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas." No, no lo tenía.

"Puesto de cajera en Gringotts, medio tiempo y requiere un EXTASIS en Aritmancia." Si no tenía TIMOs, mucho menos EXTASIS.

La chica seguía leyendo los demás empleos que ofrecía, pero en casi todos pedían algo de educación mágica que ella no tenía. Había otros tantos que no pedían educación mágica, pero si pedían experiencia previa en esas áreas y una carta de recomendación, lo cual tampoco tenía, a no ser que contara su corta carrera de ballet y que la carta de recomendación que le había dado su maestro de baile hace como dos años.

Astoria suspiró, sin despegar sus ojos del papel. Por ir tan concentrada en los clasificados de trabajo, no se dio fijó por donde caminaba y terminó chocando con un hombre, quien al parecer había ido tan distraído como ella, pues no reaccionó a tiempo y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Lo lamente, no me fijé —se disculpó en seguida la castaña, gateando para tomar las hojas del periódico y evitar que se volaran. Mientras la chica recogia las hojas, el hombre se puso de pie y tomó unas cuantas paginas del periódico que estaban cerca de él y se las entregó, para después ayudarla a levantarse.

—Descuide, también fue mi culpa —admitió el hombre de facciones puntiagudas, rubio y de ojos grises. Astoria asistió y susurrando un simple "gracias", siguió su camino en busca de trabajo, de la misma forma en la que el hombre rubio siguió su rumbo.

O-O-O

Draco estaba en su habitación, sentado en la cama y con la vista perdida a través de la ventana, pensando en las palabras que le diría a Pansy para plantearle la decisión que había tomado. Sin embargo un nodo se le había formado en el estomago con solo recordar las palabras de la pelinegra. ¿Un bebé? ¿De verdad Pansy quería un bebé? ¿Como romperle las ilusiones así de buenas a primeras? ¿Como atreverse a lastimar a una de las pocas personas que lo quería? No, no tenía el corazón para destrozar a la chica que había estado con él en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Ella que había estado con él de forma incondicional y hasta se podría decir que de manera desinteresada.

El rubio llenó sus pulmones de aire y luego exhaló, intentando hacer que la culpa se fuera con eso, peor no le funcionó; aunque bien, con ese soplido, pudo haber tirado una casa de paja al más puro estilo del lobo feroz. Draco se despeinó un poco y tomó su capa para salir a dar una vuelta. No quería dudar, no quería flaquear y resignarse a complacer a una buena amiga a costa de su felicidad. Con un seco «¡crac!» desapareció y apareció en el callejón Diagon.

El Malfoy comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, solo pensando en lo que podría hacer... ¿Qué haría si fuera libre? Sin duda alguna no dejaría su trabajo, no le gustaba sentirse un inútil, pero por lo menos se compraría algún departamento en el Londres mágico y ¿por qué no? Le llamaba mucho la atención ese juego muggle donde golpeaban una pelota blanca, del tamaño de una snitsh con un palo largo, para introducirla en un hoyo. ¿Qué? ¿Sonaba aburrido? Si, lo sabía, él había pensando lo mismo la primera vez que unos del Ministerio lo comentaban. Sin embargo, después de ver algunas imágenes y escuchar algunas conversaciones por parte de los empleados de su departamento, le había entrado la curiosidad y el ego personal de intentar meter con un solo golpe la bola en el hoyo.

Sonrió de lado ante la idea de estar solo y haciendo lo que quisiera, sin preocuparse sobre si Pansy o los padres de ella le recriminaran algo por su comportamiento. Tan perdido se quedó en sus pensamientos que de un solo golpe terminó tirado en el suelo. Parpadeó un par de veces, ingenuo de que aquello le hubiera pasado a él. ¿Pero quién habría sido el imbécil que había chocado contra él? Resopló de mala gana y volteó a mirar al susodicho y para su sorpresa se topó con una chica y no solo eso, si no que la muchacha andaba vestida con ropa muggle. El rubio rodó los ojos y suspiró. Pero que suerte la suya.

—Lo lamente, no me fijé —se disculpó la chica, quien gateaba para tomar unas hojas que parecían ser de El Profeta. Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, tomando algunas de las hojas del periódico para entregárselas a la chica

—Descuide, también fue mi culpa —dijo él, mirando fijamente a la chica castaña, de facciones aniñadas, ojos verdes y nariz de botón. Era linda, no lo negaría y era inusual ver a una chica vestida así en esa época. Los familiares muggles de los magos no se aventuraban en el callejón Diagon a no ser que fuera principio de año en Hogwarts, y estaban en Abril. De igual forma no mencionó nada, dejó que la chica se marchara, escuchando un vago "gracias" y él mismo siguió su rumbo.

Rumbo que ahora ya tenía claro: Su oficina en el ministerio. Quería hablar con sus subordinados de los juegos muggle y además, no podía dejar que el trabajo se le acumulara durante ese tiempo. Ya tenía cuatro días de no ir a trabajar y seguramente tendría montañas de papeleo que hacer y demás.

O-O-O

—¿Así que se llama Astoria Greengrass? —preguntó un hombre alto y delgado, con pelo de color rojo brillante, aunque se estaba quedando calvo. Además, llevaba gafas y tenía los ojos azules.— ¿Será usted familiar de la esposa de Theodore Nott? —preguntó el hombre.

—No lo creo —contestó ella, aunque la verdad es que debió de haber respondido: Sí. Porque ella era hermana de Daphne, pero el orgullo que aún le quedaba le decían que lo último que quería era que le dieran en trabajo por una hermana que la había rechazado y quien no había hecho nada por ella cuando la habían echado.

—Juraría que si —comentó el hombre.— No es un apellido muy común, sin embargo por su vestimenta era obvio que usted no podría tener relación con esa familia. Son la clase de familias que se a pesar de todo se quedaron con esas viejas costumbres de la sangre limpia. ¡Panplinas! —se burló el pelirrojo.

—Pues la verdad, ando vestida así porque no tengo dinero para comprar túnicas... —admitió Astoria con vergüenza, sin atreverse a comentar nada de su familia.— Yo vivía antes en el mundo muggle, pero pasó algo...

—¿En el mundo muggle? —dijo asombrado y con visible emoción en su rostro.— ¡Debió de ser fabuloso! Con esa experiencia seguramente podrías tener un buen puesto en la división de la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles—comentó con un brillo en los ojos. No se debía de ser muy listo para saber que las cosas muggle lo emocionaban de sobre manera y Astoria al notar eso sonrió con esperanza.— Sin embargo creo que no tengo ninguna vacante por ahora.

—¿De verdad? —la sonrisa de la chica se borró de forma instantánea. ¡Para suerte la suya!

—De verdad, sin embargo, no debería de decírtelo —comenzó a decir con tono cómplice.—Pero me has caído bien y te comentaré que hay una vacante disponible: Asistente del jefe del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. La verdad no es gran cosa y solo es temporal, en lo que el señor recupera el ritmo de su vida después de la tragedia que le sucedió; pero si tienes suerte te podrías quedar en ese departamento y formar parte de el Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental o la Sede de los Desmemorizadores o elComité de Disculpas a los Muggles o el Grupo de Trabajo de Invisivilidad o como dije en un principio en la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles...

—¡Acepto lo de asistente! —se apresuró a decir Astoria. El hombre pelirrojo sonrió y asistió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, en ese caso deberás de hablar con Harry, digo, con el jefe del Departamento del Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica, quien es quien le está consiguiendo esa asistente a Draco Malfoy, ya que el chico está ausente. —Ante esas palabras la castaña se quedó helada. ¿Ahora Malfoy era jefe de un Departamento en el Ministerio de Magia? ¡Merlín! Poco le hubiera faltado para volverse el nuevo Ministro, según veía. Las cosas parecían haber cambiado mucho durante sus tres años de ausencia.

—¿Me podría decir donde encontrarlo? —preguntó Astoria, ignorando los detalles, como trabajar para Malfoy, finalmente necesitaba el trabajo y si era honesta, jamás había llegado a tratar mucho al chico, de hecho, si lo volviera a ver seguro que ni se reconocerían.— De verdad que quiero el trabajo —enfatizó.

—Vamos, sígueme, yo te llevaré —anunció el hombre.— Por cierto, que mal educado soy: Arthur Weasley, jefe del Departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia, un placer conocerla y haberme topado aquí con usted señorita Greengrass.

Astoria sonrió y asistió con la cabeza, la verdad es que había sido una suerte muy grande para ella que el hombre pelirrojo se acercara para interrogarla sobre su vestimenta, si bien al principio pensó que solo la molestaría le había resultado muy útil cuando comentó que buscaba trabajo.

—El placer es mio, señor Weasley —contestó la chica, quien después de meditar unos segundos decidió que no sería buena idea entrar al ministerio siendo llamada Greengrass o alguien de seguro la ubicaría o descubriría y ya se imaginaba la reacción de sus padres ante aquello. Ya podía escuchar a su madre echándole en la cara todas sus tonterías y reprochándole que al final de cuentas había tenido que regresar al mundo mágico.— Aunque le confesaré que mi apellido en realidad es Murray. Soy casada, con un muggle llamado Demian Murray —comentó, sin poder evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho al decir aquel nombre.

—Debí imaginar que una mujer tan linda como usted ya debía de estar casada, aunque siendo así, me sorprende entonces que esté aquí sola —dijo el señor Weasley, mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacía el ministerio, siendo seguido por Astoria.— Yo soy casado y la verdad prefiero que mi querida Molly se quede en la casa cuidando de los nietos, que tenga buena vida y tranquila.

—Si, supongo que si —respondió de forma distraída, pues la verdad Damian era de esos, por esa razón había abandonado su sueño.— Pero el dinero nos hace falta —mintió, con sus ojos clavados en el suelo y evitando las ganas de llorar.

—Bueno, cuando el dinero hace falta. ¿Qué puedo decir? —Arthur se volteó a ver a la chica y sonrió.— Llegamos —anunció y solo entonces la Greengrass levantó la mirada para ver que efectivamente se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había estado ahí? Quizás cuando tenía unos cinco o seis años y su padre la había llevado a conocer el departamento de Misterios.

—Es impresionante —admitió la joven castaña.

—Claro que lo es, sobre todo ahora que lo hemos remodelado un poco —comentó de forma orgullosa el Weasley.— Aunque los elevadores siguen siendo los de siempre. Vamos. —Animó, indicándole cordialmente a la chica que subiera a uno de los famosos elevadores.

O-O-O

—Te digo que no, Potter. —decía Malfoy exasperado, sentado frente al escritorio de su viejo rival.

—Pero lo necesitas, ¡Merlín! Deja de hacerte el fuerte... —intentó argumentar el salvador del mundo mágico.

—Simplemente no te metas en lo que no te importa —lo cortó crudamente Draco.— Que seas el padrino de mi sobrino no significa que tengas derecho a meterte en mi vida —dijo secamente.— Además, te recuerdo que nuestros departamentos no tienen nada que ver, ni que fueras mi jefe para andarme imponiendo una secretaria...

—Asistente, Malfoy. Solo es una asistente temporal y el Ministro está de acuerdo conmigo con que la necesitas, sobre todo con el trabajo que se te ha acumulado y pues con todo lo que ha pasado... —Harry perdía el tiempo intentando argumentar con Draco, pues el rubio estaba convencido de que el Potter se tomaba más atribuciones de las que debía y nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar mi departamento solo —gruñó el joven, entornando sus ojos grises, como una serpiente que amenaza con morder. Y es que se sentía molesto e indignado de haber llegado a su despacho y haberse encontrado con el asistente de Potter, quien al parecer le llevaba SU trabajo a Harry, para que el chico que salvó al mundo se hiciera cargo de ello. Draco jamás aceptaría esa clase de ayuda por parte del pelinegro.

—Yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero de verdad que no te caería mal un asistente —insistió Harry.— Hasta yo tengo uno.

—Que tú no seas capaz de hacer las cosas por ti mismo no es mi bronca — atacó Malfoy, con una desagradable mueca en su rostro. Momentos como eses le hacían recordar a Harry porque razón él y Draco jamás se habían llevado bien y jamás llegarían a tener más que una relación formal por Teddy.

—Bien, como quieras. De igual forma nadie ha venido por el empleo, de hecho ni lo hemos publicado en el profeta y... —estaba hablando cuando de repente la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a su suegro acompañado de una joven castaña.

—Harry, muchacho. Creo que ya encontré a la asistente que necesitabas para Malfoy —anunció el hombre pelirrojo, quedándose estático al notar la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Pero que modales — masculló el rubio, chasqueando la lengua y girándose para ver al Weaslye. Llevarse cordialmente con los Potter no implicaba que en ningún momento tener siquiera respeto por la familia de pelirrojos, si a Ginevra la aguantaba era por ser la madrina de Teddy y a duras penas le dirigía la palabra.

—Lo siento, Arthur y señorita, pero al parece, Malfoy ha dejado muy claro que no quiere una asistente —informó Harry.

—Exacto —sentenció Draco, girándose para fulminar con la mirada al Weasley y compañía, sin embargo, dicha mirada no llegó, pues sus grises ojos se abrieron con asombro al notar a la chica que acompañaba al patriarca de los pelirrojos.— ¿Tú? —dijo con ingenuidad.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Astoria, sintiendo un enorme hueco en su estomago. ¿Ese era Draco Malfoy? ¡Por los calzones apolillados de Merlín! ¿Como no lo había reconocido cuando habían chocado? Cabello rubio-platinado, ojos grises y facciones puntiagudas, solo un Malfoy luce así.

—¿Ya se conocían? —preguntaron Harry y el señor Weasley al mismo tiempo.

—No —contestó Astoria.

—Si —respondió Draco.

—Bueno, si —se corrigió la castaña.

—Pues de hecho no —reiteró el rubio. Dejando a los otros dos presentes con cara de confusión.

—¿Alguno de los dos podría explicarse? —pidió Harry, mirando a ambos de manera aleatoria.

—Topamos en la calle del callejón Diagon —dijo secamente Malfoy, rodando los ojos con fastidio.— La señorita iba distraída leyendo El Profeta.

—Buscaba trabajo —corrigió Astoria.— Y usted también estaba distraído —le recordó.

—Bueno, como sea —intervino el señor Weasley.— ¿No podríamos encontrarle algún puesto a la señorita? —preguntó, mirando a su yerno.— Mi departamento está lleno a más no poder, pero a lo mejor en el tuyo...

—Momento —interrumpió Draco, con su usual aire de arrogancia.— Cambié de opinión, al final de cuentas, creo que Potter tiene razón y me hace falta una asistente, aunque no sé si tú des el ancho —comentó, mirando suspicazmente a la chica, quien arrugó la nariz de forma graciosa.

—Por supuesto que si puedo —aseguró Astoria, con sus ojos verdes brillando con la misma arrogancia que destilaba Malfoy.

—Eso lo decidiré yo —respondió el rubio, con una mueca de lado que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Harry miró al chico y parpadeó, para luego cruzar miradas con su suegro quien lucía igual de desconcertado que él. ¿Pero que se le había metido en la cabeza a Malfoy? Estaba seguro de que su cambió de decisión debía de ser por algo, pero no llegaba a entender cual era ese algo.—¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Astoria Murray —contestó ella, volviendo a sentir un escalofrío al recordar que seguía casada con un hombre muggle que la odiaba por ser bruja.

—Bien, señorita Murray, empieza a trabajar mañana. La quiero temprano en mi despacho, con ropa decente —dijo, mirándola de arriba a abajo.— Túnicas de color oscuro, de preferencia y estará una semana a prueba —sentenció, regalandole a la chica su mejor porte altanero y aristocrata.

—Está bien —masculló la castaña entre dientes, mientras mentalmente se repetía que necesitaba el trabajo, aunque ahora maldecía la suerte que le había tocado. Trabajar para Draco Malfoy no era algo que hubiera llegado a cruzar por su cabeza esa mañana, ni nunca.

Muchas veces el destino es curioso, con su forma tonta e ilógica en la que dos caminos que parecían ser paralelos se juntan en algún punto. Ambos se dieron la mano a forma de sellar el acuerdo y él no pudo dejar de notar el anillo plateado que se encontraba en la mano de la castaña, así como ella no pasó desapercibido el anillo de oro del dedo del rubio.

Aquello, sin embargo, pasó desapercibido para los otros dos presentes, que no daban mucho crédito a lo que acaban de presenciar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Que opinan? ¿Qué les pareció la forma en la que se conocieron? <strong>

**No sé si las cosas van demsiado rápidas, y creo que quedé traumada desde una vez que me comentaron que mi historia había quedado desdibujada, así que si les parece que no explico lo suficiente, no duden en hacermelo saber, que con gusto explicaré :3**

**Aunque seguiré manteniendo mi margen de que en 7 capítulos se acaba xD**

****¿Entonces? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dan Galletitas o Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Algún cruciatus o Avadas? ¿Algo? xD****

****¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^ ****

**Marie Tolomei:**  
>¡Mujer, por Merlín que siempre me encanta leer tus comentarios, te inspiras y me inspiras! xD<br>Jajajaja fue convinación mortal, ¿verdad? Si hasta yo me puse sensible escribiendo eso, no negaré que no lloré escuchando My Inmortal, mientras escribía lo que Draco sentía...  
>Lo de Pansy sé, lo sé, aunque no sé por qué, pero como últimame Parkinson me da más pena que coraje, aunque igual, tranquila, que nuestro rubio adorado no la quiere xP<br>Ufff las que yo me perdí en conciertos, nunca pude ir a ver a La Oreja de VanGog T_T cuando Amaia todabía estaba en el grupo y creo que moriré sin ver ni a LODVG ni a Amaia xD  
>Pero bueno, arriba ese animo que seugro todo sale bien con ese grupo, aunque la verdad que no lo conozco xD<br>¡Hola! Jajaja, ya de paso también xD  
>Tú tranquila, linda, que sé lo que es andar ocupada, incluso para escribir y pues aunque te tardes en comentar ^^ siempre me alegrará leerte :3<br>¡Pasatela bien en tus vacaciones! Y tranquila con lo de tus escritos, aunque es frustrante, tomate tu tiempo :3  
>¡OMD! ¿Pero quien se atrevió a tomar tu USB? D:<br>Yo mato a quien me robe el mio ¬¬!  
>Pues, guapa, ya recibí tu comentario en mi fic largo y ya encontraré también tiempo para actualizarlo :3<br>Mientras, espero que te guste este ^^  
>¡Mucha suerte en tus cosas, un saludote con todo mi cariño, guapa! ^^ ¡Gracias por todo!<p>

**Ariadna Simonds:**  
>¡Awwww! ^^ Que linda, gracias, espero que este te gustara :3<br>Besos.

**EmzF:**  
>Virgi, Virgi, Virgi, Virgi, Virgi, Virgi! :3<br>Besotes, mujer, espero que andes bien ^^  
>Jajajaja, soy una desocupada de primera, bueno dentro de lo que cabe, fuera de la escuela, escribir es lo único que hago, por eso actualizo así xP<br>Pero aunque te tardes dos siglos y cacho en acutalizar, me espero a leerte, por lo lindo que escribes :3  
>Pues, supongo que pese a todo, los Malfoy tienen su corazón, cubierto de hielo en veces, pero al final de cuenta un corazón :3<br>¡Si, la leí! Fue divino, te lo reitero: ¡Me ecantó! :3  
>Para volverte especialistas necesitas practicar O: (Notese la indirecta de que escribas más de ellos y de los Malfoy en general) xDDDDD<br>Bueno, espero que este capítulo te gustara :3  
>Y no te preocupes, un día que estés muuuy desocupada o aburrida te puedes dar una vuelta por el fic largo, no creo que valla a ninguna parte, yo entiendo la peresa que dar leer fics tan largos<br>Un beso y un abrazo ^^, cuídate, Virgi.

**Bery-malfoy:**  
>¡Gracias, linda! ^^ Espero que te siga gustando y sigas leyendo.<p>

**Alpan Malfoy:**  
>¡Hola, guapa! :3<br>Nuuu, nu quería hacerte llorar D:  
>Aunque no negaré que hasta mi me entró el sentimiento con lo de Draco.<br>¡Besos para ti también y gracias! :3

**My Unique World:**  
>¡Mica, hola! ^^<br>Que grata sorpresa tenerte de lectora :3  
>Pues, intentaré dar un poco más del pasado de Astoria en el capitulo que viene, para que tampoco queden tan desdibujadas las cosas xP<br>¡ Muchas gracias, de verdad! Me hace muy feliz que me comentaras.  
>Espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu gusto.<br>Besos y cuídate.

**MACARENA:**  
>¡Awwww! ¡Linda! ^^ ¡Ponte a trabajar, mujer! No, mentira, si estás en el almuerzo es un honor saber que te haces un tiempo para leer mis cosas :3<br>Pues si, la idea se vino a la cabeza y me es imposible contenerme de escribir xD  
>^^ Me alegra mucho que te gustara y si, algo así será, pero no se alargará mucho, aunque espero que no quede muy forzada la historia D:<br>En fin, ¡Gracias, guapa! ^^ y por supuesto que no dejaré de acutalizar mi otra historia.  
>Jajaja, un besote enorme, Malaca :3<br>Se te quiere linda, y gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo.  
>PD. No te preocupes linda, aunque ya lo recibí y en cuenta pueda también actualizo el de "Por obligación..." ^^<p>

**samfj:**  
>¡Hola, linda! ^^ Antes que nada, gracias por leerme tanto. Si lo sé, el segundo capítulo fue más emotivo que el primero, a Draco sin duda alguna le fue peor que Astoria.<br>Chocala, que hasta a mi que me cae mal me da cosa sentir o imaginar lo que debe de sentir Pansy o bueno, lo que sentirá cuando Draco la quiere dejar.  
>Pues con Lucius quise mostrar todo lo que los Malfoy llegaron a perder, mientras que con Draco intento dar un poco más de esperanza de lo que serán y con Narcissa... Juro que no la quería matar D:<br>Se dio solito...  
>^^ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este capitulo y portada también fuera de tru gracia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Les comparto el Link de la portada de este capitulo que hice para Potterfics. (Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy y Angelique Boyer como Astoria Greengrass<strong>)<strong>****

_orquideamelinda. deviantart. com/ art/ Dos-caminos-y-un-destino-293660220_


	4. Decisiones demasiado precipitadas

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Hola! Pues aquí ya está el cuarto capitulo, quedan tres más y a ver como acomodo todo.**

**Mientras tanto, espero que les guste este capítulo ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Te casarías conmigo?<span>_

**4.- Decisiones demasiado precipitadas.**

_Una joven castaña sonreía llena de ilusión, la felicidad y esperanza se reflejaban vivamente en su rostro. Llevaba un baúl a su lado, lleno de sueños y planes, porque, aunque la acaban de echar de su casa, el mundo por fin se abría ante ella. Dieciocho años, ese día cumplía por fin dieciocho y aunque desde los diecisiete era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, no era hasta ese día cuando legalmente podría andar por su cuenta en el Londres Muggle. _

_Desapareció sin voltear a ver por última vez su casa y re-apareció en el callejón Diagon. Re corrió las calles por última vez, con más sentimiento de lo que había demostrado por la mansión en la que había crecido, y es que le tenía más aprecio a ese lugar que a la cárcel que sus familiares llamaba "hogar". Con una mirada de nostalgia se despidió del lugar que poco a poco comenzaba a cobrar vida después de la guerra. _

_Salió del callejón y cruzó el Caldero Chorreante y encaró por fin el mundo no mágico al que tanto había soñado pertenecer..._

_La guapa castaña bailaba fervientemente dentro de un estudio lleno de espejos, concentrada en sus movimientos, en la música del piano que la llenaba e ignoraba por completo todo lo demás que no fuera su baile, quería olvidarse de todo. Las cosas no le habían salido fácil después de dar los primeros pasos por el Londres no mágico. Quizás por tonta o confiada había pasado todo el día recorriendo los lugares y explorando, pero al caer la noche y caer en cuenta de que necesitaba un lugar para dormir, la habían asaltada y casi violado en un sucio callejón de un barrio de no muy buena reputación. _

_La habían dejado casi sin nada, solo su varita y otras cosas que al parecer no habían sido de su interés o que no había podido sacar del baúl, pero igual había quedado sin un peso encima y con el rostro lleno de moretones. Para esas horas de la noche, cojeando, arrastrando el baúl y llorando, se topó con una mujer, dueña de un estudio de ballet, quien le brindó su ayuda. _

_Le dio posada, alimento y hasta trabajo. La chica dormía en la bodega del lugar y trabajaba haciendo la limpieza al estudio, arreglando las zapatillas y el vestuario de las jóvenes bailarina, quienes apenas eran uno o dos años menores que ella. Cabe destacar que su trabajo lo hacía con magia, pero con mucho cuidado para no ser descubriera y aunque no le agradaba mucho su trabajo, tampoco tenía de que quejarse. Aprovechaba todas las noches para bailar en el estudio y soñar que pronto tendría la oportunidad de llegar a ser alguien importante, finalmente el ballet era la razón porque estaba ahí y aunque por el momento el panorama no pinaba bien, no dejaría sus ilusiones asó de fácil..._

_Caminaba por las calles de Londres, con las manos llenas de bolsas, aunque nada de lo que había dentro era para ella, se sentía muy bien ir de compras. Llevaba telas, zapatillas y mallones para las bailarinas del estudio en el que trabajaba._

—_¡Señorita, señorita! —la llamó un hombre. La aludida se giró, topándose con un rubio de ojos claros, con facciones cuadradas, corpulento y vestido con un traje azul marino muy formal. El hombre llevaba su varita en la mano.— Se le calló su broche —dijo, entregándole su varita a Astoria. La castaña la recibió como pudo y la guardo en su bolso, inmensamente agradecida. _

—_Muchas gracias, de verdad —respondió, regalandole una sonrisa al hombre.— No sabe lo que signifca para mí —confesó, aunque sin decir lo que era._

—_No fue nada, siempre es una placer ayudar a una bella dama —comentó el rubio, extendiendole la mano para saludarla.— Damián Murray —se presentó._

—_Astoria Greengrass —contestó ella, intentando extender también su mano, pero las bolsas de zapatillas se le cayeron._

—_Tranquila —se apresuró a decir Damián, recogiendo las cosas por ella. Astoria solo lo miraba, sonriendo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con cierto asombro, pues si era honesta, era la primera vez que un hombre, desconocido, era tan caballeroso y atento con ella. Además era muy guapo.— No quiero sonar atrevido, pero ¿cree que me dejaría acompañarla? Aunque sea para ayudarla con las bolsas —pidió el rubio._

_La chica titubeó y su mente comenzó a repetirle una pregunta a la que no tenía respuesta: ¿Debería confiar en un completo extraño? Pero antes de siquiera plantear una respuesta, su boca actuó por si sola._

—_Por su puesto, voy a mi trabajo —respondió, fijando sus ojos en los del chico, buscando algo que no sabía que era, pero cuando su corazón comenzó a bombear fuerte, supo que lo había encontrado.— La danse de Bouvier._

—_Eso explica que lleves tantas zapatillas —comentó Damián, comenzando a caminar a un lado de la chica.— ¿Eres bailarina?_

—_No exactamente —contestó la castaña, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al recordar que seguía sin llegar a cumplir su meta..._

_Astoria estaba sentada en un café, con una humeante taza de café en sus manos y frente a ella estaba sentada una mujer mayor, delgada y rubia, que aunque bella, se notaban que los años no habían pasado en vano._

—_Puedes venig conmigo, Astogia —decía la mujer mayor, con un evidente y marcado acento francés, sonriendo de medio lado y mirando con ternura a la joven que acaba de cumplir diecinueve años. _

—_No lo sé, Charlotte. ¿Irnos a los Estados Unidos, así como así? —repitió Astoria, muy insegura ante la propuesta._

—_Lo siento de vegdad, pego no puedo gechazag la ofegta que me han hecho, Astogia. Me duele mucho dejag a mis alumnas, pego fogmag pagte Bgoadway siempge ha sido mi mayog sueño y la idea de igg a dag clases allá es mi última opogtunidad —declaró la mujer._

—_Pero tú querías ir como bailarina cuando tenías dieciséis años —le recordó la joven, quien se había vuelto muy amiga de la mujer que para fines practicos era su jeda, la mujer que le había ayudado tanto desde que había llegado al mundo Muggle. _

—_Las cosas no siempge se dan de la fogma que uno quiege, pego si se te da la opogtunidad tienes que tomagla —contestó la mujer, mirando fijamente la castaña.— Y yo te ofgesco la pogtunidad de convergtigte en la bailagina que tanto quieges. Piensalo, Astogia, puedes teneg un nuevo mundo de posibilidades —añadió Charlotte. Astoriase quedó en silencio y de forma distraida le dio un trago al café..._

—_Es muy guapo —decía una niña de quince o dieseis años a la que Astoria peinaba con esmero en un moño alta. Ambas vestían con leotardos rosas y firmes zapatillas de pinta, alistándose para interpretar de la despedida del estudio de ballet.— Pero no creo que debas arriesgarte._

—_Lo sé, pero nunca pensé conocer a alguien como él, siento que es todo lo que siempre quise —respondió la Greengrass._

—_¿Qué quieres más? ¿Al ballet o a él? —cuestionó la chica, pero Astoria no respondió, porque la verdad no tenía una respuesta a eso. Damián era divino y de verdad jamás había conocido a un hombre como él. Quería intentarlo, pero igual no quería dejar volar su oportunidad de ser bailarina.— Si yo fuera tú me iría con Madame Bouvier. El ballet lo es todo para mí, tu oportunidad es única —sentenció la chica, poniéndose de pie para salir al escenario..._

—_¡Astoria! ¡Astoria! —gritaba un rubio vestido con un traje azul marino, de estilo militar, que corría por la pista del aeropuerto, intentando a alcanzar a la castaña que apenas subía las escaleras de un avión, en compañía de su maestra de baile._

—_¿Damián? —preguntó Astoria, sorprendida y volteando a verlo._

—_Te amo —dijo el rubio, mirando con ojos suplicantes a la castaña..._

El despertador comenzó a sonar, marcando las siente de la mañana. Astoria abrió los ojos pereza y golpeó de mala gana el aparato para callarlo. Se levantó con pesadez y se fue a bañar para alistarse para el trabajo. Ya llevaba una semana trabajando ahí y aunque no era algo que le apasionaba, no se podía quejar de nada.

O-O-O

Estaba despierto desde la cinco de mañana. Sentado en su despacho y con una taza de café frío en sus manos. Había pasado una semana desde que habían enterrado a su madre y a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho a su padre no había sido capaz de hacer nada. Seguía con Pansy, seguía enternecido con todo el amor que ella le profesaba y seguía sin tener el valor para de tenerla. De hecho se planteaba muy seriamente que a lo mejor podría llegar a ser feliz con ella. No es que fuera un conformista, pero al final de cuenta ya estaba casado con ella.

Sin embargo, cuando despertaba por las mañanas y la miraba a su lado, no podía evitar sentir antipatía por ella, ella con su cabello perfectamente lacio y en su lugar, con un antifaz negro para dormir y siempre recostada boca arriba, con las manos ligeramente apoyadas en su vientre, ¿qué a acaso no se movía?, ¿que acaso no se despeinaba?, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan meticulosamente perfecta.?

Pansy siempre estaba leyendo revistas de chismes, siempre arreglada con esmero y lista para asistir a cócteles y reuniones, sin importarle mucho que él estuviera cansado y simplemente quisiera tirarse a la alfombra a dormir. Vale, que él también había crecido en ese mundo y no le era extraño eso de mantener la apariencia y estar presente en las reuniones aunque uno no quisiera, así había sido desde que tenía uso de memoria, pero muy honestamente en ocasiones solo quería momentos normales. ¿Era necesario cuidar la apariencia dentro de las cuatro paredes de su propia casa?, ¿de verdad era necesario?.

Solo buscaba momentos normales en su vida, una mujer que se viera linda al natural, que pudiera andar por los jardines de la mansión despeinada y con ropa simple, si era posible, hasta con pijama. Él quería una mujer que se preocupara un poco más por él que por el "qué dirán". Pansy lo adoraba, eso nadie se lo negaría, pero también demostraba que la vida social era más importante para ella que lo que él quisiera. Porque entre una tarde de cóctel con varios Martinis y chismes de por medio, entre el hecho de que él quisiera dormir dos horas en la tarde y levantarse a tomar el té al atardecer, la pelinegra sin duda prefería la primera opción.

Suspiró y se frotó el rostro para despejarse un poco, pero casi sin querer vino a su mente esa chica que había contratado como asistente, esa chica que vestía en ocasiones como muggle y que seguramente tenía una vida de lo más común y normal con su marido muggle en el Londres no mágico. Jamás pensó que llegaría a pensar eso, pero de verdad que llegaba a sentir envidia de esos que alguna vez había llegado a odiar con todo su ser.

Dichosos los muggles que no habían vivido la guerra como ellos, que tenía una vida simple sin deberla ni temerla, ignorantes de la magia y sin problemas.

—Buenos días, mi amor —saludó Pansy, entrando al despacho sin previo aviso y sacando al rubi de sus pensamientos. La pelinegra ya estaba impecablemente arreglada, como si se dispusiera a asistir a un gran evento, maquillada y con joyas. Draco jamás la vería desalineada, lo sabía. Jamás la había visto así, ni siquiera en los días de Hogwarts, ni siquiera durante la guerra, mucho menos ahora que se jactaba de ser la señora Malfoy. No le quitaría crédito a su belleza, Pansy era muy bonita, peor al mismo tiempo era tan plástica y falsa que le producía antipatía casi sin querer.

—Buenos días, Pan —contestó, tomando un trago a su café y haciendo una mueca al descubrir que estaba helado.

—Madrugaste, cuando me desperté ya no estabas en la cama —comentó, como si aquello no fuera evidente. Draco sonrió y asistió, mirando de reojo el reloj, con suerte ya se podía ir al trabajo.— Afuera hace algo de frío —añadió al chica, acercándose a donde el rubio para extenderle una bufanda.

—Gracias —él la tomó y se la puso sin mucha gracia, para luego levantarse y tomar su capa negra.—Ya me voy, hay mucho que hacer en el ministerio, nos vemos más tarde —sentenció, dejándose besar la mejilla antes de salir con prisa del lugar.

O-O-O

Se cambiaba a toda prisa pro segunda vez en la mañana, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía. Había corrido con la desgracia de derramar su café sobre su túnica mientras desayunaba. Su única túnica limpia y no le quedaba más que ponerse su ropa normal, muggle, y rezar a Morgana para que su jefe no se molestara con ella. Tomó unos vaqueros, una blusa blanca, una sudadera rosa y conservó los tacones que ya traía. Sin reparar mucho en arreglar su cabello o retocar el maquillaje.

Simplemente tomó su bolso y salió a toda prisa rumbo al ministerio, ya era tarde y lo último que quería era que la despidieran. Llegó al lugar a tropezones y siendo observada con curiosidad por su vestimenta. Solo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la oficina de su jefe, tomó aire y se armó de valor antes de golpear a la puerta y escuchar un seco «adelante». Entró al despacho y se toó con su jefe, sentado en su butaca, detrás del escritorio lleno de papeles, papeles que ella debía de haber organizado antes de que él apareciera.

—¿Se te pegaron las sabanas, Murray? —dijo el hombre, con cierta burla y reproche.— ¿O acaso fue que tu marido no te dejaba salir? —añadió con cierto veneno, había cosas y manías que nunca cambiaban, como esa costumbra de Malfoy de insultar y burlarse.

—Lo que pase en mi vida personal no le concierne, señor —gruñó la castaña con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle.

—No, eso no me importa —admitió encogiéndose de hombros.— Lo que si mi importa es que vengas al trabajo vestida con decencia —acotó con tono mordaz, mirando divertido a la chica, quien gesticuló sin decir una palabra.

—Lo siento, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente en la mañana... —dijo finalmente, intentando justificarse. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a su arrogante jefe, pero la sensatez y prudencia podían más en ella a la hora de pensar que de verdad necesitaba ese trabajo, ya había gastado buena parte de sus ahorros en las malditas túnicas.

—Tú misma acabas de decir que lo que pase en tu vida no me incumbe —le cortó con sorna.

—Bien, ¿y entonces que hago si no tengo que ponerme? —masculló, desesperada y mordiéndose la lengua.

El rubio evitó reir y se quedó mirando por unos instantes a la irreverente bruja. La apariencia desalineada de Astoria era todo lo opuesto de Pansy, era justo como había imaginado a la "chica normal e ideal", linda sin maquillaje, despeinada y vestida de lo más corriente, incluso para ser ropa muggle.

—Ponte a trabajar, para que te pague a fin de mes y te puedas comprar más ropa —respondió el rubio, sonriendo con cierta burla. La castaña bufó y tomó un montón de papeles del escritorio de su jefe para comenzar a trabajar.— Lo primero de hoy es asignar las misiones a los desmemorizadores —informó Malfoy.— Así que revisa la lista de muggles y agrupalos por zonas, grupos de cinco y me los traes para aprobarlos antes de que asignarlos —ordenó ya con más tranquilidad, comenzando a acomodar ciertos papeles de su escritorio para hacer su trabajo también.

—Si, señor Malfoy —contestó la castaña con tranquilidad, aunque gesticulando y maldiciendo mentalmente al pedante rubio arrogante y burlón que tenía como jefe. Salió del despacho, con varios papeles en sus brazos y fue a ocupar su escritorio, fuera de la oficina de Draco Malfoy,

Se sentó de mala gana y estirándose un poco comenzó a leer la lista de los muggles a los que debían de desmemorizar. La lista contenía los nombres de los muggles, el lugar donde vivían y la razón por la cual les debían de modificar la memoria. La lista era encabezada por un tal Davis Butter, quien vivía en Norwich y había visto a unos magos volando en escoba mientras pescaba en el bosque. Luego estaba una tal Sheila Crowood, que vivía en Bristol y se había encontrado con uno de los Micropuff de los Weasley y lo tenía escondido en su habitación. Así seguía la lista de personas que habían tenido contacto con la magia, poniendo el riesgo el estatus del secreto.

Continuó a revisando los datos y apuntando las regiones donde se encontraban las personas, separandolos por secciones como su jefe se lo había pedido. Era una lista larga y cuando iba casi por la mitad se topó con algo que no hubiera esperando, con algo que hubiera preferido olvidar. Ahí, a mitad del pergamino marrón, estaba el nombre de su aún esposo: _"Damián Murray, Liverpool, Inglaterra. Casado/Separado de una bruja y en posesión de libros de brujería."_

Contuvo el aliento y volteó a ver la puerta del despacho del señor Malfoy. ¿A caso su jefe no leía esas listas? ¿A caso no la había relacionado con el hombre de la lista? ¿A caso no era obvio que ella era esa bruja? ¡Maldición! ¡Y mil veces maldición! Se había olvidado por completo de esos libros, de sus demás cosas de hechicería que escondía tan fervientemente del alcance de Damián y que había olvidado tomar a la hora de marcharse. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Decir la verdad era la mejor opción ¿no?

—¿Y tú quien eres? —una voz falsamente dulce sacó a Astoria de sus pensamientos, quien al levantar la vista se topó con una bella mujer de tes clara, ojos azules y un brillante cabello lacio y corto en color negro. La mujer la miraba con las cejas enarcadas y por su vestimenta se debía de tratar de alguien muy importante, con un abrigo de botones de plata, joyas muy caras, guantes de piel de dragón y zapatillas altas, no se trataba de ninguna empleada del lugar.

—Astoria Murray —respondió la castaña, casi mecánicamente, parpadeando con desconcierto. ¿Quien era esa mujer?

—¿Y trabajas aquí? —preguntó la pelinegra, mirando minuciosamente a Astoria, quien solo asistió con la cabeza, sintiéndose incomoda.— ¿Trabajas para Draco? —la castaña volvió a asistir.— ¿Y por qué estás vestida así? —interrogó de nuevo.

—Tuve problemas con mi guardarropa —murmuró, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle: "Que le importa." La mujer de cabello corto parecía que planeaba continuar con su interrogatorio, pero antes de que lograra articular media palabra, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Malfoy salió con unas carpetas en sus manos.

—Necesito que le lleves esto a Potter, deja lo que estás haciendo... —ordenó el rubio, mirando a donde Astoria y topándose con la figura de su esposa.

—No me habías dicho que tenías secretarias, amor —comentó Pansy con la voz llena de reproche y solo entonces la Greengrass calló en cuenta de con quien había estado hablando. ¡Merlín! Era Pansy, la que siempre había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana mayor, ¿y si la reconocía?

—Es asistente y aún está a prueba —contestó Draco, sonriendo con arrogancia y dejando la carpeta que era para Potter en el escritorio de la chica.

Astoria arrugó la nariz y fulminó al rubio con la mirada. ¿Como que a prueba? Estaba por rezongar cuando Pansy volteó a verla de nuevo y la castaña no hizo más que esconderse detrás de la carpeta que le acaban de dar. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Y más maldición! Parecía ser que se había levantando con el pie izquierdo ese día. Si Pansy la reconocía se le iba a armar en grande y ni hablar si hermana se aparecía también por ahí. Aunque sabía que tarde que temprano tendría que enfrentar aquello, entre más tarde era mejor.

—Vale, igual no vine por eso —dijo Pansy, tomando a Draco por el brazo.— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro —aceptó el rubio.— Y apurate con esos papeles, Murray —añadió, antes de entrar a su oficina, seguido de su esposa.

Astoria bufó e hizo un montón de muecas, mirando con reproche la puerta de caoba que se había cerrado. Tomó aire y suspiró, poniéndose de pie para ir a llevarle los dichosos papeles a Harry Potter, por lo menos tenía algo más de tiempo para pensar en lo que haría con el nombre de su marido en esa lista...

O-O-O

—¿Que fue lo que pasó para que decidieras venir hasta aquí? —preguntó Draco, sentándose en su escritorio con tranquilidad, como si atendiera a un empleado más que iba a consultarlo por algo.

—No es nada malo —respondió sonriente la pelinegra.— Pero me gustaría que me acompañaras a San Mungo —declaró.

—¿Y ahora que te pasó? —el rubio enarcó las cejas y la miró de arriba a abajo. No, no le sorprendía el pedido, en una ocasión Pansy había aparecido para que él llamara a los desgnomizadores porque un gnomo la había mordido mientras paseaba por el jardín.

—No te puedo decir, pero quiero que vengas conmigo —insistió la pelinegra.

—Pansy, estoy trabajando —contestó seriamente él.— Pídele a Daphne que te acompañe, a Tracey, a Cleo, ¿qué sé yo?, incluso si quieres ir a sacar a Blaise de El Profeta, adelante, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer —sentenció.

—Vamos, Draco —la chica hizo un puchero, amenazando con ponerse a llorar.

—Dime por qué y le consideraré —declaró, comenzando a desordenar un poco su escritorio para que su esposa viera todos los papeles que ahí tenía.

—Tengo un retraso —confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Un qué? —Draco dejó sus papeles y volteó a verla con los ojos entornados y el entrecejo fruncido. No, no estaba sorprendido. Su mente era muy rápida, no por nada estaba en el puesto que estaba, y sabía reconocer cuando las cuentas no le salían.— ¿Desde hace cuando? —preguntó ante el silencio de Pansy.

—Dos semanas —respondió la pelinegra, quien percibía la antipatía de su esposo como un prematuro rechazo a la posibilidad de tener un hijo. Daphne se lo había advertido, debió de ir sola a hacerse las pruebas y luego llevárselas a Draco, pero siempre había sido algo atrabancada a la hora de hacer las cosas.

—No puede ser —dijo Draco, mirando con seriedad a su esposa.

—Draco, sé que no lo habíamos planeado, pero... —intentó decir Pansy, sin embargo Draco la fulminó con la mirada, haciéndola guardar silencio.

—No puede ser, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que hace tres meses que no tenemos relaciones, Pansy —informó el rubio, arrugando los papeles que estaban en sus manos.— Tres meses atrás, cuando los Nott dieron una fiesta por el acenso de Theo —la aludida abrió la boca con asombro, como si ni ella misma recordara aquello.— No subestimes mi memoria, Pansy —gruñó.

—Bueno, muchas veces... —baboseó, sintiéndose una completa idiota. Debió de hacerle caso a Daphne.

—No me dirás que tienes ya dos o tres meses y hasta ahorita te das cuenta —ironizó Draco. Sus palabras sonaron burlonas, pero su mirada estaba taladrando a su esposa. Y es que, en el dado caso de que la pelinegra estuviera embarazado, la lógica le susurraba que en tal caso el bebé no sería suyo y la sola idea de saber que su mujer le había engañado, le hacía hervir la sangre. Muy independientemente que no la amara, el hecho de que lo hubiera traicionado cuando él pensaba que podía confiar en ella. ¡Maldita fuera!

—¿No estarás insinuando que te he engañado, verdad? —chilló Pansy, poniéndose de pie de un salto, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Dos más dos, son cuatro. ¿Qué no? —bramó el rubio, también poniéndose de pie, imponiendo su presencia ante su mujer.

—¡No lo puedo creer, Draco! ¿Desconfías de mí? —le gritó la pelinegra, sin poder contener las lagrimas por más tiempo.

—¿Y que demonios quieres que pienses si me vienes a decir que es posible que estés embarazada? —le dijo levantando aún más la voz.

—¡Quería que te alegraras! —respondió, manoteando el escritorio de su esposo, tirando los papeles.— ¡Pero a ti solo te importa tu trabajo!

—Deja de hacer berrinche, por amor a Merlín —el rubio tomó a la chica por las muñecas, intentando detener su ataque de histeria.

—Es la verdad, solo te importa tu trabajo y tu sobrino, jamás has querido tener un hijo conmigo —lo acusó y aunque en otras ocasiones Draco le hubiera dicho que eso no era verdad y la hubiera intentando consolar con promesas y palabras cariñosas, en ese momento, algo en su cabeza le dijo que ya era hora de ponerle fin a todo.

—No, Pansy, no quiero tener un hijo contigo, ¿contenta?, ¿eso querías saber? —le dijo con frialdad. La chica miró anonada a su marido, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos en su máxima expresión.

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a decir con un hijo de voz, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Que ni siquiera sé si un día quiero llegar a tener hijos, pero en dado caso de que llegara a tener, te aseguro que no los quiero contigo —informó con seriedad, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho y las manos le temblaban un poco.— Porque no te amo —concluyó. Por fin lo había dicho.

—Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio —susurró Pansy, retrocediendo con miedo, como si frente a ella estuviera algo terrible a lo que no se podía enfrentar.

—Nunca en mi vida he hablando más en serio —aseguró él.— Y te digo de una vez que en dado caso de que estés embarazada, te corro de la casa, porque ese hijo no puede ser mío —sentenció.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Draco! —le gritó la chica, haciendo algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera llegado a considerar horas atrás. Un seco «¡paf!» resonó en la oficina de Malfoy, dejando al rubio con la mejilla colorada y a la pelinegra con la mano temblorosa.

Draco se llevó la mano a la mejilla que su esposa acaba de golpear, mientras la chica solo miraba su mano con espanto. Ninguno dijo nada, él se quedó ahí, mientras que Pansy salió corriendo del lugar.

Todo aquello había pasado por culpa de un estúpido arranque de euforia. Ni siquiera estaba segura de estar embarazada, pero lo había deseado tanto que había olvidado por completo esos pequeños detalles que indicaban que posiblemente todo fuera culpa del estrés. Porque fuera lo que fuera ella siempre le había sido fiel a Draco, siempre. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que su amor y fidelidad no le habían servido de nada, porque él no la amaba.

Salió corriendo del ministerio, llorando y maldiciendo. Se sentía tan tonta, tan estúpida y tan destrozada. Esa mañana cuando había mirado el calendario y hecho cuentas se había entusiasmado de más, nunca hubiera cruzado por su mente que todo terminaría así.

O-O-O

—No sé que hacer —suspiró Astoria, quien hablaba con el señor Weasley. Le había entregado los papeles a Potter y al regresar a su lugar de trabajo se había topado con el señor Weasley, quien la había interceptado para preguntarle por su ropa y al no poder contenerse más, había terminando por confesar la verdad.

—Lo más sensato es que hables con Malfoy y le digas la verdad, él es el encargado de la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles y siendo que tu marido es un Muggle... —le aconsejó el señor Weasley.— Toma en cuenta que deben de modificar su memoria ya que él conoce nuestro secreto y además se deben de divorciar, ya que él no puede simplemente olvidar que está casado con un bruja mientras la ley muggle dice que está casado con una mujer —analizó el hombre pelirrojo.

—Seguro que si le digo me va a correr por mentirosa —masculló con resignación.

—No mentiste realmente, porque si estás casada —le consoló un poco Arthur, sonriendo de medio lado.— Aunque si estás en una situación muy complicada.

—De eso ya me había dado cuenta —suspiró y se frotó el rostro.

—Vamos, Astoria. Ve a hablar con Malfoy para que hagan algo al respecto, entre más pronto, menos complicadas serán las cosas —le animó el hombre. La chica titubeó, pero asistió con la cabeza. ¿Qué más le quedaba? Si no hacía algo seguramente que el ministerio la sancionaría por poner en riesgo el estatus del secreto y causar una catástrofe entre la cooperación muggle-mágica. Si, parecía estúpido que una pelea entre esposos pudiera conllevar tantos problemas, pero tratándose una bruja y un muggle, no sería la primera vez que eso ocurriera. ¿Pero por qué le había tenido que tocar a ella?

Se despidió modestamente del señor Weasley y tomó rumbo de regreso a la oficina de su jefe para decirle lo que estaba pasando.

Llegó frente a la puerta y se paró en seco. ¿Seguiría con su esposa ahí adentro? Hizo unas muecas y golpeteó el piso con su tacón. En tal caso de que la esposa de Malfoy siguiera ahí, sería una prudencia interrumpir, por el contrario, si ya se había marchado, no podía perder tiempo o atrasaría todas las misiones de desmemorizar de ese día. Se debatido mentalmente sobre si tocar o no tocar a la puerta, pero cayendo en cuenta de que fuer lo que fuera su jefe se molestaría con ella, no dudó más en tocar. Apenas golpeó la puerta escuchó el seco «adelante» por parte de Malfoy y entró.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Murray? —preguntó el rubio, quien estaba sentando en su silla y mirando el techo. El escritorio de Draco seguía siendo un desastre, tal cual lo había dejado Pansy y él no se había tomado la molestia de arreglar. Aunque Astoria observó el desastre, no se atrevió a mencionar nada al respecto.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pidió la chica, permaneciendo de pie, frente al escritorio de su jefe.

—¿De qué? —cuestionó, incorporándose para mirar a su asistente.

—Sobre la lista de muggles a los que se les debe de modificar la memoria —respondió con nerviosismo.

—¿Algo está mal con ella? —interrogó con fastidio, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos eran problemas en el trabajo. Suficiente tenía con lo que acaba de pasar con su mujer. No tenía cabeza para más problemas.

—Si —contestó Astoria, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a temblar. El rubio enarcó las cejas expectante, esperando que ella le dijera lo que estaba mal, mientras ella, abría y cerraba la boca sin estar segura de que decir.

—Habla, mujer, no pierdas mi tiempo —gruñó exasperado ante el silencio de la castaña.

—Ahí está el nombre de mi marido —dijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si esperara recibir un golpe. Draco hizo una mueca de fastidió y resopló. ¿Tanto misterio para eso?

—Pues solo ignoralo y apurate a terminar las asignaciones, que vamos tarazados —le ordenó, pero Astoria no apreció tranquilizarse, al contrario, se puso más nerviosa al tener que explicar la situación.

—Es que no entiende, él pone en riesgo el estatus del secreto, porque estamos separados —confesó con cierta vergüenza.

Malfoy la miró de nuevo, aunque ahora lucía algo sorprendido en lugar de fastidiado. Esa mañana él hubiera jurado que su asistente tenía una vida tranquila y placida, hasta había llegado a envidiar a su marido y ahora resultaba que esos dos también se estaban divorciando. Vaya ironías de la vida, al parecer el matrimonio era un asco para todo mundo.

—¿Se están divorciando? ¿Ya han metido los papeles en el ministerio muggle? —cuestionó.

—No exactamente —balbuceó Astoria.— Cuando él se enteró de que yo era bruja me corrió de la casa y me dijo que quería el divorcio, pero desde entonces que no lo veo —declaró con aflicción al recordar lo que había pasado.

—¿Hace cuanto de eso? —volvió a preguntar, más allá de que le interesaba saber la historia, necesitaba la información para tomar una decisión practica.

—Una semana —respondió sintiéndose algo tonta.

—¿Y por qué no vas a hablar con él? Quizás puedas solucionar las cosas —comentó el rubio con cierta ingenuidad. La verdad se decía más fácil de lo que se hacía, el mismo no era capaz de ir con Pansy en esos momentos, no después de lo que había pasado. Estaba completamente seguro de que ahora si habían terminado.

—Hay muchas cosas que se pueden perdonar, pero el decir o hacer sentir a alguien que no se le ama, es algo que deja fisuras que no se pueden volver a sanar —confesó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos. Porque aunque aún quería a Damián, no olvidaría nunca esa frialdad con la que la había echado de la casa, como le había dicho que él no la había obligado a quedarse a su lado. Quizás estaba siendo un tanto orgullosa, pero sabía que algo así no se olvidaba y conociéndose, siempre le tendría resentimiento.

—¿Entonces si te quieres divorciar? —cuestionó él, con sus ojos grises pendientes de las expresiones de la chica. Seguramente Pansy estaría igual, aunque con la diferencia de que Astoria no llevaba encima ni una gota de maquillaje, no tenía los labios rojos, ni los parpados brillantes, simplemente era ella y no negaría que se veía linda, a pesar de estar llorando.

—Si —admitió con cierto dolor. Aún no terminaba de digerir que su cuento de hadas se había terminado.

—Bienvenida al club —murmuró con ironía para si mismo, pues Astoria no lo llegó a escuchar.— Entonces, ve a terminar la lista, porque ya estamos tarazados y mientras iré a hablar con los de la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles.

—Gracias —susurró la chica, sin atreverse a mirar a su jefe y poniéndose de pie para salir del lugar.

—¿Cuantos años llevan casados? —preguntó antes de que la castaña saliera.

—Un año —respondió, girándose a ver al rubio y por primera vez desde que estaba trabajando ahí, puso atención al porte aristócrata que Malfoy poseía. Ese porte que era el que hacía suspirar a las chicas desde el colegio. Sacudió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos verdes en el piso.

—Entonces aún podemos borrar todo —declaró Draco.— Eso, claro está, si estás segura —dijo y Astoria estaba por contestar, pero él la interrumpió.— Piénsalo, porque una vez que modifiquemos las memorias de la gente que sabía de su matrimonio y borremos los registros del ministerio muggle, no hay vuelta atrás.

Asotira asistió con la cabeza y salió del despacho. Se sentó en el escritorio y suspiró. ¿Estaba segura de quererle poner fin a ese matrimonio? No, no estaba segura de eso, pero si estaba segura de algo, ella no era una princesa, aquel no era un cuento de hadas y Damián sin duda alguna no era su príncipe, así que eso de regresar con él para vivir felices para siempre, ya no sucedería.

La castaña se apresuró a terminar los nombres de la lista y mientras los escribía, un mago calvo y robusto entró a la oficina de Draco. El mago no tardó mucho en salir y ella tampoco tardó mucho en terminar el encargo de su jefe. Así que cuando el mago salió, Astoria entró con las listas para los desmemorizadores.

—Aquí están —le informó la chica, entregándole las listas para los desmemorizadores.

—Gracias —respondió Draco, tomando las listas y extendiéndole una carpeta color verde a la chica.— Ya hablé con el encargado de la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles y me confirmó que solo necesitas que tu esposo firme esto y nosotros nos hacemos cargo de borrar su matrimonio —informó con seriedad y con una frialdad que nadie hubiera creído que hablaban realmente de un divorcio, bueno de algo más allá de un divorcio. Era borrar una historia de dos personas que en algún momento se habían amado, por no decir que aún se querían algo.

—Está bien —aceptó Astoria, tomando la carpeta.

—Tienes hasta el viernes para tomar una decisión —le concedió Malfoy, pero Astoria negó con la cabeza.

—Si me lo permite, me gustaría ir ahora mismo —pidió la castaña. El rubio parpadeó con cierta ingenuidad, de verdad que la chica tenía prisa por ponerle fin a su matrimonio. Ya hubiera querido él tener esa determinación para dejarle las cosas claras a Pansy.

—Como gustes —aceptó él, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a firmar las listas de los muggles a los que desmemorizarían. Quizás cuando entregara las listas, él mismo se animaría a ir con Pansy a decirle que quería el divorcio, que fuera lo que fuera, ya era hora de ponerle final a esa mentira que llamaban matrimonio. No debía de dejar pasar más tiempo, de lo contraría se podía arrepentir y estaba seguro de que no habría otra oportunidad mejor que esa para poner el punto final.

Draco observó como Astoria salió a toda prisa de su oficina, con la carpeta verde que era su boleto a la libertad. Tal vez él también debería de tener los papeles de una vez en la mano, aunque en su caso debía de ir con el inepto de Potter, que era el encargado de la ley mágica. Suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza con tanta cosa, pero aunque sonara precipitado era ahora o nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí está el cuarto capítulos, ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿les gustó o no?<strong>

**La verdad no estoy muy segura de si lo estoy sobrellevando bien, porque ya incluso me he salido de la propia linea que yo me había planteado, pero pues siempre y cuando les guste, la continuaré :3**

**Aunque seguirán siendo 7 capítulos, porque como dije: no me quiero extender mucho.**

**En fin, siéntanse libres de comentar y decir lo que piensan, ya saben que todo es tomado en cuenta ^^**

**¡Un beso enorme para todos y mil gracias por leerme! :3**

**Taranisa:**  
>¡Hola, Lore! :3<br>Awwww te aventaste maraton leyendo todos los capis de esta nueva locura xP  
>Jajaja, te entiendo, a mí también ya me hace falta que alguien actualize algunas de las historias que yo leo, aunque por mientras lo hago yo xD<br>No te preocupes, así suele pasar xP y si, lo importante es que comentaste el último capitulo antes de que suviera este otro capi :3  
>Jejeje, pues no estoy del todo segura si está quedando muy bien que digamos, porque creo que me he salido de la misma linea que tenía planeada, aunque espero que no se me alargue mucho xP<br>¡Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme!  
>¡Eespero que les esté gustando! ^^ Un beso grandote, guapa, cuídate.<p>

**Nessy -A. R:**  
>Jajajaja, Ness! Que alegría tenerte leyendo por aquí :3<br>andas algo desaparecida, mujer xD  
>Pero es bueno ver que sigues por aquí, espero que actualizes pronto tus cosas también :3<br>Un beso y un abrazo, linda ^^

**Ariadna Simonds:**  
>Hola, Ariadna.<br>Muchas gracias :3  
>Pues aquí ya pasó lo que querías ver, espero que te gustara y que sigas leyendo.<br>Besos y brazos, linda.  
>Nos leemos ^^<p>

**Marie Tolomei:**  
>¡Marie! :3<br>Awww que alegría que te gustara.  
>Jajaja pues si, a los dos se los está llevando la tisnada, pero ya luego encontraran la luz donde menos lo esperaban xP<br>, me mataste con ese comentario de Pansy, pero para mi desdicha, segun Fanfictio hay más fics de Draco/Pansy que de Draco/Astoria 144 vs 128 en español y 1,262 vs 997 en todos los idiomas D: puedes creerlo?  
>jajaja creo que no me pude resistir, como dices, son familia y les hacía falta reunirse xD<br>Wiiii si, no te hice llorar :3  
>Jajajajaja, los dos se harían muy buena compañia en el lago negro xD<br>Ya más adelante pondré eso de la familia de Tory xP  
>Aunque tampoco me tardaré tanto o eso espero xD<br>¡Gracias por tus palabras, linda! Espero que este capi también te gustara ^^  
>Nos leemos pronto, guapa, cuidate :3<p>

**EmzF:**  
>¡Virgi!<br>Pues aquí está la actualización y espero de todo corazín que te gustara ^^  
>También espero que acutalizes pronto porque tu historia me tiene enganchada mucho :3<br>Un besote, Virgi, cuídate.

**RxR4ever:**  
>¡Lindaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que alegría leerte de nuevo!<br>Jajaja descuida, realmente que fue lindo volverte a leer :3  
>Jajajaja, me alegro que te gustara también este fic ^^<br>jajaja, ¿verdad que sería lindo un romanse así?  
>Pues aquí ya llegó la hora de tomar la desición :3<br>Aunque creo que pondré un poco más antes de separarlos de sus actualez parejas y juntarlos.  
>Ya sé que dije que no me extendería mucho, pero tampoco quisiera poner las cosas desdibujadas...<br>Sobre las imagenes, no, no me toman mucho tiempo, las hago en SAI, es un editor como Photoshop pero más sencillo y limitado xP  
>¡Claro que no me olvido mi otra historia! La actualizaré también en cuanto pueda :3<br>¡Nos leemos, guapa! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Les comparto el Link de la portada de este capitulo que hice para Potterfics. (Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy, Angelique Boyer como Astoria Greengrass, Amanda Seyfried como Pansy Parkinson y Michael Murray como Damián Murray<strong>)<strong>****

_orquideamelinda. deviantart. com/ art/ Decisiones-demasiado-precipitadas-297672652_


	5. Como si nunca hubiéramos amado

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Por fin y aunque me tardé! Aquí está la actualización y si tengo tiempo ahorita subo también un One-shot a modo de compensación :3**

**Mientras tanto, espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Te casarías conmigo?<span>_

**5.- Como si nunca hubiéramos amado.**

No podía creer que lo tuviera en sus manos. De verdad que no daba crédito a como Damián había firmado aquel pedazo de pergamino sin siquiera dudar. No le había dicho ni una vez más que la amaba, no dijo que la extrañaría, ni siquiera preguntó si la volvería a ver o si la reconocería de nuevo. Simplemente le había hecho una pregunta, muy injusta, antes de firmar:

"_¿No puedes dejar de ser bruja, verdad?"_—había dicho él, sosteniendo una pluma muggle. Y su respuesta había sido obvia:

"_No, no lo puedo dejar, no es como el ballet"_—fue su contestación, aunque solo la había llenado más de rencor.

"_Jamás te pedí que dejaras el ballet y menos ahora te pediré que te quedes"_ —fue el cruel comentario que se ganó antes de que su aún esposo firmara el pergamino y prácticamente la echara del apartamento donde habían vivido.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras, sin despedidas, sin un beso por los viejos tiempos, sin nada más que indiferencia y resentimiento. La verdad es que la situación era ridículamente decepcionante e injusta, su historia de amor no debería de haber terminado así. El hombre al que había amado tanto, por el que había dejado todo no le debería de haber pagado así, actuando como si jamás se hubieran amado. Lo peor del caso es que posiblemente en unas horas, así sería, no recordaría ni siquiera su nombre.

Parecía ser una pesadilla, pero para su desgracia era tan real como el día que había abandonado el apartamento por primera vez, solo que ahora si llevaba todas sus cosas y, sobre todo, llevaba ese pedazo de pergamino que era lo equivalente al divorcio que él le había pedido. Aunque estaba en sus manos entregar o no ese papel, sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, simplemente no había nada que hacer. Algo se había roto y quizás era el simple hecho de saber que él no la quería tanto como ella pensaba, de hecho, quizás jamás la había querido de verdad.

Si, posiblemente las cosas no habían funcionado por eso. Su supuesto amor siempre había sido muy apasionado y acelerado. De hecho no llevaban mucho de conocerse cuando decidieron casarse. Además se llevaban siete años de diferencia y era obvio que él era un lobo feroz con experiencia, mientras ella era una ingenua bruja que se creía una princesa.

La verdad, lo mejor era que todo terminara de una vez, porque al final de cuentas, aquello no había sido amor. Aunque no negaría que le dolía como los mil demonios, pero se repetía mentalmente que solo era una mala racha, que todo pasaría pronto. Solo le quedaba continuar y darle tiempo al tiempo para que los recuerdos se borraran. Ella sobreviviría sin él, ya lo había hecho antes. Había sobrevivido sin su familia y sin nadie, sabía que lo podía hacer de nuevo, aunque quizás ya no hubiera una Madame Bouvier para apoyarla, por lo menos en esta ocasión tenía trabajo en el ministerio y eso ya era ganancia.

Suspiró y apretó el pergamino, guardado en esa carpeta verde, contra su pecho. Era hora de hacerlo, no debía de perder más tiempo. En cuanto entregara ese documento, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para olvidar a Damián, aún cuando él la olvidara a ella en cuestión de segundos. El tiempo era cosa curiosa, pero al final de cuentas, el tiempo era el único factor para determinar si todo estaría bien. Y ella sabía que todo estaría bien o al menos de eso se quería convencer.

Con paso firme, entró al Ministerio de Magia, dirigiéndose a la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles...

O-O-O

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como esperando recibir un golpe o algo, aunque ese golpe nunca llegó. Pasaron unos segundos y en vista de que ese golpe de verdad no llegaría, el rubio de finas facciones abrió sus ojos y se topó de nuevo con Pansy. La chica mantenía su mano en alto, temblorosa, pero lista para cachetear al hombre frente a ella, aunque aparentemente no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. La pelinegra se había quedado inmóvil y si no fueran por las gruesas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, Draco hubiera jurado que su esposa había sido petrificada.

El silencio se hizo presente por varios segundos, donde ella parecía seguir en trance y Draco solo la observaba, expectante a que reaccionara.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —terminó preguntando Draco, ante la carencia emocional de su esposa.

—¿Que quieres que diga? —preguntó ella, en un susurro y bajando el brazo, finalmente.— Hace no más de dos horas me has dicho que no me amas y me acabas de pedir el divorcio —dijo con tono reflexivo.— Dime, Draco... ¿Qué quieres que diga? —volvió a repetir en voz baja, con los ojos clavos en el suelo.

—No lo sé —admitió el heredero Malfoy.— Quizás que no quieres aceptar lo que digo, que no te quieres divorciar o que estás de acuerdo o algo...

—¿A caso es una prueba? —lo interrumpió la pelinegra, sin poner mucho cuidado a lo que él decía. Pansy parecía estar perdida en su mundo, desconectada de la realidad. Una realidad donde su esposo, el hombre que ella adoraba, parecía tener prisa por deshacerse de ella.

—¿Una prueba? —repitió Draco con ingenuidad, intentando descifrar lo que cruzaba por la mente de la chica.

—Si —contestó Pansy.— Algo así como que tengo que decir que no, para demostrarte que jamás te dejaría, que siempre lucharé por ti... o si tengo que decir que sí, para demostrarte que mi amor es puro y honesto, dejándote ir si así eres feliz... —comenzó a decir, más para si misma que para su esposo.

—Pansy... Pan... Pansy... —le llamó varias veces el rubio, para llamar la atención de ella, pues la chica seguía como ausente.— Esta no es ninguna prueba —declaró, cuando la pelinegra volteó a verlo y dejó de argumentar.— Esto es simplemente lo que es, una petición de divorcio.

—Entonces dime por qué —pidió, con la voz algo quebrada.— ¿Por qué, Draco? ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te adoro y siempre te lo he demostrado!

—Lo sé —concedió el rubio, tomando de los hombros a su esposa, para tranquilizarla.— Pero tú misma lo acabas de decir, el problema es que yo no te amo, Pansy. Eres, has sido y siempre serás una gran amiga, una chica linda y muy leal, mi princesa de Slytherin —dijo, intentando sonar serio y comprensivo a la vez.— Y por favor, perdoname por haberte ofendido en la oficina y perdoname aún más por esto, pero la verdad, no podemos seguir así, no podemos... —añadió, sintiendo como su corazón parecía haberse transformado en un dragón que arañaba su pecho por dentro.

—No es justo —sollozó la pelinegra, abrazándose con fuerza a su esposo, negándose a perderle.

Él no quería flaquear, pero no podía negar que algo dentro de él se rompía al verla así. Pese a todo le tenía mucho aprecio a la chica, pero no podía y no debía dejarse convencer de nuevo. No era algo improvisado lo que estaba haciendo, le había tomando mucho tiempo caer en cuenta de que sea farsa no podía seguir, porque él no la amaba, por más cariño que le tuviera, ahí no había amor. Además le había prometido a su padre, durante el funeral de su madre, que él sería feliz, que aprovecharía la vida y libertad que ellos le habían dado y lo haría. No importaba si sonaba egoísta, buscaría y encontraría su felicidad a toda costa.

—Nadie dijo que la vida era justa, Pansy —dijo el rubio sin ningún tacto y, contra todo pronostico, recibió la bofetada que había esperado desde el principio.

—¡Te lo he dado todo! —reprochó la pelinegra.— ¿Que he hecho mal para que me quieres dejar? —exigió saber, vuelta un mar de lagrimas.

—Nada —le respondió él, sin soltarla, a pesar del golpe que acaba de recibir.— Te quiero mucho y aprecio infinitamente lo que has hecho por mí, pero entiende que sencillamente no te amo como tú quieres... como tú te lo mereces —reiteró el rubio.— No me imagino un futuro contigo, no me imagino teniendo hijos...

—¿Es por eso? —le interrumpió ella, con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.— ¿Es por lo de tener hijos? Draco, si no quieres hijos, yo... yo entiendo... —balbuceó la chica, demostrándole una vez más al rubio que no le importaba otra cosa además de darle gusto y eso lo hizo sentir mal. ¿Como romperle el corazón a una chica que estaría dispuesta a dar la vida y su felicidad por él?

—No, Pansy —dijo, lo más serio y firme que pudo.— No es eso y no eres tú, porque tú eres maravillosa, simplemente que no eres para mí —sentencio.— Y necesito que lo entiendas, porque no te quiero lastimar. Solo entiende que tú y yo nunca hemos quedado como pareja, como amigos claro que si, pero no como pareja...

—Está bien —lo cortó Pansy.— Firmaré —concedió ella con cierta resignación en sus palabras.— No te voy a obligar a estar conmigo... —añadió de forma lastimera.—... siempre pensé que estabas conmigo porque me amabas, aunque nunca lo decías y tampoco lo demostrabas mucho, siempre pensé que era porque no te gustaba mostrar tus sentimientos, pero ya me has dejado claro que no es así —declaró, sin poder retener las lagrimas.

—Perdoname —fue lo único que atinó a decir Draco, no la quería lastimar más.

—¿Qué te voy a perdonar? —bufó la pelinegra, tomando el pergamino que su esposo había puesto en la mesa, dentro de una carpeta purpura.— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste tan pronto? —interrogó.

—Ahí trabajo —respondió.— No es tan difícil conseguir unos papeles de divorcio como parece —admitió él.

—Cierto, los grandes siempre nos decían que el matrimonio era como un juramente inquebrantable, pero todos sabemos que solo es un pedazo de pergamino firmado que realmente no significa nada si no hay amor —sentenció Pansy, tomando una pluma y mojandola en tinta.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo él, casi sin querer y es que no daba del todo crédito a como ella parecía tomar las cosas con esa calma.

—¿A caso tú estás dudando? —preguntó ella, mirándole con cierto anhelo, como esperando a que él le dijera que todo era una broma, pero Draco solo negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió con amargura.— Entonces no hay más que decir —sentenció y con un diestro movimiento de muñeca puso su florida firma en el pergamino.— Eres libre, Draco... supongo que iré a hacer las maletas...

—No —la interrumpió él.— Pansy, yo no te voy a echar de aquí, solo así.

—No quiero de tú lástima o caridad, suficiente tengo con saber que no me quieres... que nunca me has querido —sollozó y el rubio la abrazó con fuerza.

—No seas terca ni tonta. Entiende que no te puedo echar a la calle así porque si, sin nada, no después de todos estos años que llevamos juntos —le dijo Draco, con firmeza, estrechándola entre sus brazos para calmarla.— Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí y pienses lo que pienses, no soy tan desgraciado para sacarte a patadas.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Seguiremos viviendo aquí como si nada hubiera pasado? —cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

—No, Pan. Yo me iré a pasar unos días con Blaise y tú te puedes quedar aquí hasta que encuentres un lugar que te guste para vivir —ofreció él.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la pelinegra, algo exaltada y alejándose de su aún esposo.— ¿Me piensas dejar sola en esta mansión enorme donde todo me recuerda a ti? ¡Esta es la mansión de los Malfoy! ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme aquí cuando ya no soy una?

—Vale, vale, lo siento —se disculpó Draco, intentando ser lo más paciente y comprensivo posible. Sabía que él era el malo de ese cuento y lo último que quería era hacerle más daño a la chica, a esa chica que siempre había estado por y para él.— Entonces le digo a Blaise que se venga acá y que te preste su apartamento.

—¿Podrías dejar a Zabini fuera de esto? —bufó la pelinegra algo exasperada.— Si no los conociera bien, diría que están enamorados, ¡siempre pegados, peor que gemelos! Les tengo noticias, no nacieron juntos y esta bronca es solo entre tú y yo... o mejor dicho, solo es mía —terminó, despeinándose un poco, con cierta desesperación.

—Bien, no meteré a nadie más en esto, entonces, por lo menos quedate hoy aquí, en lo que piensas a donde quieres ir o que quieres hacer —indicó Draco.

—Está bien —concedió, saliendo de la sala sin siquiera mirarlo. Por alguna razón sentía que todo le daba vueltas, como si estuviera en alguna otra parte y aquello que estaba viviendo era como una pesadilla, como algo que lo observaba desde otro punto distante pero que no le ocurría a ella.

Él ya no dijo nada, solo la miró alejarse y observó el pergamino que acaba de firmar. Había sido más fácil de lo que había previsto, pero también se sentía diferente a lo que había pensando que sería. No se explicaba por qué no se sentía feliz, orgulloso o realizado, por el contrario, sentía que había cometido un error.

Suspiró y salió de la mansión, de regreso al ministerio, decidido a tramitar los papeles de una vez...

O-O-O

Leía varios periódicos muggles que su jefe le había pedido que revisara. Había noticias sobre unas cosas llamadas OVNIs y el departamento quería saber si era algo relacionado con la magia y si eso ponía en riesgo el estatus del secreto. Su jefe aseguraba que no, pero siendo ella su asistente, él quería una segunda opinión y la había puesto a leer. No es que le molestara, no, para nada, al contrario, se alegraba de que él le tuviera confianza.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde aquella tarde cuando le había ayudado a divorciarse y hasta donde sabía él había tomado una decisión muy parecida en su vida. Quizás por eso se habían acercado un poco y de una forma un tanto inexplicable él la había puesto como algo más que su asistente, algo así como su mano derecha.

—Buenas tardes, necesito hablar con el señor Malfoy —dijo una voz femenina, frente al escritorio que ocupaba la castaña.

—Un segundo, por favor —pidió Astoria, sin siquiera levantar la vista, pues leía con cierta emoción el periódico muggle. Golpeó de forma distraída con su varita una bocina y habló de nuevo.— Señor Malfoy, lo buscan.

—¿Quien? —preguntó la voz del rubio que salía de la bocina.

—Daphne Greengrass —contestó la mujer frente a Astoria, con un deje de molestia ante la falta de atención. Sin embargo, en ese instante los ojos verdes de la chica voltearon a verla con asombro. La castaña soltó su varita casi sin querer, cortando la comunicación con Draco.

—¿Daphne? —preguntó ingenua y mirando con horror a su hermana.

—¿Astoria? —chilló la rubia, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y retrocediendo un poco al notar con quien había estado hablando.

La castaña se quedó helada, parecía ridículo el no sentirse preparada para enfrentar a su hermana a pesar de que sabía que en cualquier momento se podía topar con ella. Incluso se podía decir que había tenido hasta suerte de no haberse topado con ella durante casi un mes o con Zabini o con Nott.

—Astoria, la comunicación se cortó, manda a arreglar eso —dijo de repente el rubio, saliendo de su oficina.— Pasa, Daphne —pidió Draco, pero entonces se topó con la forma en la que se veían las chicas. No entendía lo que pasaba ahí, pero, por esos miradas, no parecía ser nada bueno y cuando la rubia lo miró con ojos asesinos, comprobó que nada estaba bien ahí.

—¿Cómo demonios tienes aquí trabajando a mi hermana sin decirme? —bramó Daphne.

—¿Qué? —el rubio miró a Astoria, como quien no entiende lo que pasa y es que la verdad no entendía.

—Daphne, él no sabía —intervino la castaña, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de detrás de su escritorio para encarar a su hermana.

—¿Cómo no va a saber? ¡Mi hermana, Draco! ¡Astoria Greengrass! —gritó la rubia.

—Por eso me parecía conocido el nombre —meditó el rubio, mirando con cierto reproche a Astoria. La chica sonrió con nerviosismo, pues no sabía que hacer o decir, pero ya daba por seguro que perdería el trabajo.

—¿Parecido el nombre? ¿Parecido el nombre? —reprochó Daphne, algo exaltada.— ¿A cuantas Greengrass conoces, Malfoy? —gruñó la rubia.

—Tu hermana no se presentó con ese apellido, Daphne y si sigues gritando le hablaré a Nott —amenazó con seriedad.

—Bien, pero no entiendo como no la pudiste reconocer —espetó, respirando con pesadez para calmarse, parecía como si acaba de correr un maratón.

—Daphne, la última vez que vi a tu hermana ella tenía catorce y no se veía así como ahora —dijo el rubio con obviedad, mirando a la susodicha, recorriendola de arriba a abajo con la mirada. De verdad que la última vez que había visto a esa mocosa no era más que una niña delgada con cabellera alborotada y el rostro lleno de granitos.

—¿Y bueno, ahora qué? —preguntó Astoria, mirando a los dos rubios. Su hermana le miró con reproche. Si alguna vez pensó que se llegaría a reconciliar con su familia, fue por ingenua, porque se notaba a leguas el coraje que aún le tenían. Por el contrario, Draco solo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué de qué? —dijo Draco con un tono divertido.— Pues a trabajar, mujer, que necesito tu opinión de una vez —le pidió.

—¿Qué? —chilló Daphne.— ¿No la vas a echar de aquí? —preguntó indignada, mirando a su hermana como si ella tuviera la culpa de algo.

—¿Por qué tendría que echarla? —contestó Draco con seriedad.— Ella no me mintió, solamente se presentó con el apellido de su esposo y creo que omitió decir cual era su apellido de soltera, pero como la vida privada de mis empleados no me incumbe, me da igual.

—¡Pero ella se largó! ¡Se fue hace mucho! ¡Nos abandonó! —comenzó a decir Daphne, gritándole a su hermana.— ¡Por tu culpa mamá se enfermó! ¡Se murió de tristeza! ¿Y donde estabas tú? ¡Cumpliendo tus idioteces muggles, sin importar lo que le pasara a nuestra familia! —le recriminó directamente a Astoria.

—¿Qué mamá qué? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, quedándose conmocionada por la noticia.

—Mamá murió por tu culpa —dijo fríamente Daphne, mirando con todo su odio a su hermana, pateando el suelo de mala manera y dejando el lugar.

Astoria se quedó ahí, helada y con ganas de morirse. Tanto tiempo de no saber de su familia y resultaba que su madre se había muerto y jamás le habían dicho nada. No se había tomado la molestia de avisarle, de decirle algo.

—Astoria —le llamó Draco, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Por el rostro de la chica rodaban amargas lagrimas y él se había quedado sin palabras.

—Ella no se murió por mi culpa, ¿verdad? —murmuró Astoria con un hilo de voz, llevándose las manos al pecho, pues sentía una enorme presión. ¿Como era posible que su mamá estuviera muerta? ¡Su mamá!

—Solo sé que le dio un paro cardíaco —respondió Draco, acercándose a la castaña y sacando un pañuelo blanco de su saco para limpiar las lagrimas de la chica.— Pero no creo que fuera por tu culpa —añadió para ver si la tranquilizaba.

—Claro que no —sollozó ella.— Ella no quería que yo me fuera y yo me fui... Si me hubiera quedado —murmuró.

—Disculpa que sea tan brusco —dijo el rubio, tomando de la barbilla la castaña, para que lo mirara.— Pero no creo que hubiera existido alguna diferencia si te hubieras quedado, ella estaba en San Mungo, por algo llamado soplo al corazón y me costa que Nott hizo lo imposible para que la mamá de ustedes estuviera bien, pero era algo que no se podía evitar.

—Quiero verla —pidió Astoria.— Quiero ver a mi mamá... —volvió a repetir, con un sollozo.

—Ya sabes como son nuestras familias, debe de estar en el mausoleo de los Greengrass —le informó Draco y ella solo se estremeció.

—¿Puedo ir? —preguntó la castaña, con ojos suplicantes. El rubio solo asistió con la cabeza, era más que obvio que no le negaría aquello, él sabía lo que se sentía perder a su madre, no hace mucho había enterrado a la suya. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar aquello y casi por instinto, quizás para tranquilizarla a ella o tranquilizarse a él mismo, la abrazó con fuerza.

—Vamos —le dijo en voz baja el rubio.— Y ahorita saliendo del ministerio compramos flores —añadió, separándose de ella y apresurándose a entrar a su despacho para tomar su capa y cosas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Astoria, ingenua, asomándose al despacho de su jefe y viendo como este revolvía algunos papeles.— ¿Piensa ir conmigo? —cuestionó y él la volteó a ver, enarcando una ceja.

—Numero uno, deja de hablarme de 'usted', Greengrass —le dijo con cierto tono divertido y ya luego se puso más serio, mientras se ponía la capa.— Y numero dos, claro que no te dejaré ir sola, solo mira como te ha tratado Daphne. Quizás Daphne ya no vive ahí, porque vive con Nott, pero tu padre si debe de seguir ahí y sabes que conozco a tu familia y también sé el carácter que tiene Raymond.

Astoria lo miró sin decir nada y luego bajó la mirada. Era verdad que su padre tenía un carácter horrible, uno que quizás habían heredado ella y Daphne. Él había sido el que la había echado de la casa por sus gustos de cosas muggles y ella con su orgullo le había tomado la palabra y se había marchado, aún cuando su madre no quería. Seguro que su padre la veía llegar, al igual que Daphne la culparía por la muerte de su mamá.

—Gracias —alcanzó a susurrar, antes de que el rubio la tomara de la mano y saliera con ella del ministerio...

O-O-O

Estaban de pie frente a la puerta de la mansión Greengrass, ella con un ramo de lirios blancos en las manos y él fue quien tocó a la puerta, donde un elfo domestico apareció.

—Ama Astoria —chilló el viejo elfo encorvado, mientras sus ojos grandes y amarillos se llenaban de lagrimas.

—¿Kripzo? ¿Quién llamó a la puerta? —preguntó el señor Greengrass y sus pasos se escucharon cerca de la puerta. Astoria tembló y casi sin querer retrocedió, pero antes de escapar, sintió la mano de Draco en su hombro, brindándole un apoyo silencio.

Si era honesta, no entendía porque el Malfoy la apoyaba así, cuando ella le había mentido y apenas y se conocían, pero sin duda alguna le agradecía con el alma que fuera así, porque sin él, seguramente no estaría parada ahí.

—Buenas tardes, Raymond —saludó el rubio, cuando el hombre apartó con su bastón al elfo que estaba en la puerta y se colocó ahí. Era un hombre alto, más alto que Draco y algo robusto, tenía el cabello rubio y largo, aunque no tanto como lo solía usar Lucius, además de que llevaba una barba de candado que le daba cierto toque de superioridad. Sus ojos eran los mismos ojos que tenía Astoria, pero más fríos.

—Buenas tardes, Draco —contestó él algo sorprendido al ver al Malfoy ahí, pero enseguida sus ojos se desviaron a la mujer que acompañaba al rubio y su semblante cambió.— ¿Tú que haces aquí? —bramó.— Te dije muy bien hace tres años que si te ibas no volvieras jamás, largo de mi casa, traidora de la sangre —le dijo fríamente. Astoria se mordió el labio inferior, evitando llorar, había mala idea ir ahí.

—Raymond, es tu hija —intervino Draco, pero al parecer no consiguió más de que el señor Greengrass lo mirara mal a él también.

—Mira Draco, sabes que te tengo aprecio y he sido amigo de tu padre por muchos años, pero si algo o le permito a nadie es que se meta con mis decisiones —le dijo claramente.— Esta... esta... —masculló mirando a su hija de arriba a abajo,— esta señorita tiene prohibida la entrada a esta casa.

—¡Quiero ver a mamá! —chilló Astoria, finalmente, sin poder aguantar más las lagrimas y todo lo que sentía. No podía creer todo ese odio que parecían guardarle su padre y su hermana.

—Tu madre está muerta, tú la mataste cuando te fuiste de aquí —le espetó su padre.

—¡No! ¡Yo no la maté! —gritó Astoria, apretujando las flores en sus manos.

—Suficiente —volvió a interferir Draco.— Astoria no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, ustedes y Daphne lo saben...

—Draco, solo te diré una vez más: no te metas donde no te llaman, porque se me olvidará la amistad que he tenido con tu padre —amenazó el hombre rubio, para finalmente cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

—¡Quiero ver a mamá! —volvió a gritar Astoria, tirando las flores y comenzado a golpear la puerta.— ¡Yo no la maté! ¡Yo no hice nada más que seguir mis sueños! ¡Ustedes fueron los que me echaron! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Su culpa! ¡A ella la hubieran podido curar los médicos muggles! ¡Lo saben! ¡Lo sabían! ¡No fue mi culpa!

—Astoria —llamó Draco, abrazándola por la espalda, para calmarla.— Astoria, no hay más que hacer —le murmuró.— Vayámonos de aquí, ya luego con más calma podrás hablar con tu padre y con Daphne.

—No es justo —sollozó ella, golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ya, tranquila... —Draco suspiró y la abrazó con más fuerza, para luego desaparecer y aparecer El Caldero Chorreante.

Ella estaba abrazada con fuerza a él, pegada a su pecho y llorando con amargura, la verdad es que poco le había importado la sensación de desaparecer, nada podía ser peor que el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

—Señor Malfoy —saludó Tom, el dependiente del lugar, mirando al recién llegado.

—Sirve dos Whisky de fuego y dobles —pidió el rubio con algo de pesadez, acariciando la espalda de la chica de forma consoladora, dejándola llorar. La mañana de trabajo que pronosticaba ser tranquila y aburrida, había tomado un rumbo que no se había llegado a imaginar y aunque seguramente mañana se daría golpes contra la pared por haber dejado el trabajo botado, lo que restaba la tarde prefería tomar unos tragos y pasarla con... con la mini-Greengrass.

Aunque era solo por solidaridad y porque había cosas que quería saber, pero solo porque era su empleada, ¿verdad?

—Aquí están los tragos, señor —declaró el hombre, dejando los dos vasos de cristal sobre la barra.

El rubio asistió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña al hombre para que se alejara. Astoria pareció notar todo el movimiento y algo avergonzada se separó de Draco, limpiándose el rostro con las manos.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica, sin atreverse a mirar a Draco.

—Descuida —respondió él, tomando asiente y tomando el trago.— La verdad, nos hacía falta tomarnos un descanso, ¿no crees? —comentó, sonriendo de medio lado y ofreciéndole el otro trago a la castaña.— Cuando murió mi mamá apenas y me tomé unos días, luego me divorcié y bueno, fue igual. Tú lo sabes, porque estás igual que yo, así, tomemos un trago y ya mañana le damos la cara a los del ministerio —declaró. Astoria sonrió un poco y aceptó el trago.— Por la vida loca que tenemos —dijo, levantando el vaso de Whisky.

—Por la vida estúpida que tenemos —corrigió ella, chocando su vaso contra el de él y dándole un trago a su bebida. El rubio también tomó un trago y sonrió.

Bien valía pasar la tarde así, aunque quizás mañana se arrepentirían, pero aquellos ya solo eran detalles posteriores. Por el momento nada perdían compartiendo penas y valla que tenían algunas penas en común. Sobre todo esa pena de sentir que no habían amado jamás y que las únicas personas que se habían querido estaban muertas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí está por fin el quinto capitulo y aunque siento que no dijo mucho, pues notarán que ya pasaron varias cosas de una sola.<strong>

**Siento que voy muy rápido, pero tampoco me quiero alargas, pues dos capítulos más y se acaba :3**

**En fin, espero que les gustara aunque sea un poco y no duden en decir lo que opinan, piensan o les gustaría,**** ya saben que todo es tomado en cuenta ^^**

**¡Un beso enorme para todos y mil gracias por leerme! :3**

**EmzF:**  
>¡Virgi! Que alegría leer tus comentarios :3<br>Jajaja, si, ya por fin están libres para poderlos juntar ^^  
>Y descuida, entiendo perfectamente que andes ocupada, pero siempre es una alegria leer tus reviews en mis historias, de verdad que si, no importa que te tardes :3<br>Jajaja, suerte con el fic largo, ya son 50 capitulos y bueno la otra vez lo releía con mi prima y al principio hay muchas faltas e inconsistencias xDU  
>En fin...<br>¡Muchas gracias, guapa! ^^ Por todo tu apoyo y demás.  
>Un beso enorme y espero seguirte leyendo :3<p>

**Malaca:**  
>¡Mujer! ¡Hola!<br>Espero que andes bien :3  
>Si, poco a poco, aunque creo que los junté un poco de más en este capitulo, pero bueno, ya solo quedan dos más para que se acabe xDU<br>¡Y por fin se acabó el matrimonio de Draco! y el de Astoria, claro está.  
>Lo sé, creo que pese a todo le he llegado a tomar algo de cariño a Pansy, aunque no como para dejarla con nuestro rubio hermoso :3<br>Si, si te explicas y como vez, tienen varias cositas en común, aunque no sean cosas muy buenas xP  
>¡Muchas gracias, Maca! ^^<br>También te quiero y aprecio mucho, pero mucho todo tu apoyo y todos tus hermosos comentarios que me animan mucho.  
>Mientras sigas leyendo -aunque no siempre tengas tiempo para comentar- seguiré escribiendo.<br>Un beso gigantesco, linda.  
>Cuídate mucho y te deseo lo mejor, para ti y para toda tu familia.<br>Nos leemos.

**Tlahcuilo-Yatziri:**  
>¡Hola, Luisa!<br>Jajaja, te entiendo perfectamente con lo de la escuela y eso, pero como te dije por ahí, ya llegaran las vacaciones para que disfrutes :3  
>awww, lo sé, serán linda pareja, solo es cuestión de juntarlos *w*<br>Fue un placer leerte linda y la verdad que espero que escribas más de ellos, así como alguna otra gente también se ha animado, la verdad es que me hace muy feliz :3  
>Siento que poco a poco se va cumpliendo mi meta de promover el Drastoria xD<br>Me alegra mucho que te gusten y te ayuden mis historias locas y por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo!  
>Tambien te mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, del tamaño de Grawp xD<br>Y me quedo con el mio -que casualmente se parece a Draco x3-  
>En fin, nos leemos hermosa ^^<p>

**Nessy -A:**  
>¡Si! Ya por fin se divorsiaron.<br>jajajaja, pobresita Pansy, pero pues hasta cierto punto también es que ella se lo busca xDDDD  
>Awww, gracias y pues tus portadas, creo que tienes cuenta en Deviantart, no? sube el link o no sé como te rieferes a subirlas, pero si te puedo ayudar dime :3<br>Pues aunque me tardé, aquí está por fin el fic :3  
>y es un placer tenerte por aquí de nuevo, espero que te llege esa musa para que continues tu fic que me tienes ansiosa x3<br>Un beso enorme y cuídate mucho, linda ^^  
>¡Muchas gracias, nos leemos!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Les comparto el Link de la portada de este capitulo que hice para Potterfics. (Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy y Angelique Boyer como Astoria Greengrass)<strong>**

_orquideamelinda. deviantart. com/ art/ Capitulo-cinco-Como-si-nunca-hubieramos-amado-302222404  
><em>


	6. Sentimientos encontrados

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bueno, creo que esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar, aunque les confesaré que en definitiva perdí el hilo de la historia original. Osea, que esto no es para nada como me lo imaginé cuando comencé a escribir, ya sabe como cambió yo con forme avanza la historia...**

**Pero en fin, sigue siendo el penúltimo capitulo y la verdad espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito y me disculpen si en su defecto no les gustó u.u**

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Te casarías conmigo?<span>_

**6.- Sentimientos encontrados**

Despertó de forma perezosa, le dolía la cabeza y tenía un extraño sentimiento de culpa. Miró el reloj y notó que pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, seguramente su jefe la mataría por llegar tarde, pero antes de siquiera levantarse a toda prisa para cambiarse e inventar una buena escusa de porque estaba más de una hora tarde, se quedó helada. Al parecer no tendría que inventarle nada a su jefe, pues en esos instantes uno de los brazos de Draco Malfoy la abrazaba de lado. El rubio estaba ahí a su lado. ¡Ahí, metido en su cama! ¿En que momento había ocurrido aquello?

Salió de la cama, anonada y muerta de vergüenza, cubriéndose con la sabana con la que estaban tapados, lo que resultó peor, pues descobijó a Malfoy y con ello notó su desnudez. Temerosa, recorrió la habitación con la vista, comprobando que por ahí había una botella de Whisky de Malta, vacía.

—¿Qué hora son? —preguntó repentinamente Draco, estirándose en la cama y sin dignarse a abrir los ojos aún. Astoria se sobresaltó y se cubrió bien con la sabana que sostenía con firmeza, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Hora de que salgas de aquí, Malfoy —respondió la castaña, con voz algo temblorosa.

—¿Astoria? —dijo el rubio, abriendo sus ojos con pereza y mirando al rededor.— ¿Qué pasó? —interrogó al notar su desnudez.

—Que olvidé apuntar las placas del camión que te atropelló —respondió desdeñosa, fulminando al Malfoy con la mirada, pero él solo enarcó una ceja.

—¿El qué que me qué? —cuestionó, aún algo aturdido.

—¿Sabes qué? No tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero no creo que fuera nada y para fines prácticos no se repetirá —sentenció Astoria. El rubio se frotó el rostro varias veces y después de unos minutos de meditar, volteó a ver a la chica, que seguía de pie y muy tensa.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Yo lo siento más —fue lo que le contestó ella, antes de tomar unas cuantas cosas de un viejo armario y dirigirse al baño.— Cuando salga, espero que ya no estés —le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Draco ya no respondió, se levantó con pereza y se puso la ropa que traía el día anterior, aunque olía fuertemente a Whisky. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a llegar a su cabeza. Habían estado tomando en el bar del Caldero Chorreante, hablando de penas, desengaños, desamores, incomprensiones. La verdad es que él y ella tenían más en común de lo que al rubio le hubiera gustado admitir. Luego ella se había puesto muy mal y él la había llevado a su habitación. Entonces ahí la había acostado y cuando se pretendía ir, la Greengrass lo había detenido...

Vale, no se había resistido ni un poco a pesar de estar más consiente que ella de lo que hacían. Pero es que simplemente no se había querido resistir. Astoria era muy linda para no querer estar con ella y sí, quizás se había pasado, pero no era como si la hubiera violado ¿o sí? ¡Maldición! Un deje de culpa lo invadió. Tan perdido se quedó en sus sentimientos, tratando de convencerse de que no había hecho nada malo, que no escuchó cuando el agua dejó de correr y la castaña salió del baño envuelta en una felpuda toalla rosa.

—Te dije que no te quería ver al salir —dijo fríamente la chica. Draco volteó a verla y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Sabes? No sé tú, pero yo no me arrepiento de lo que pasó —declaró con firmeza, caminando un poco hacia ella. Astoria abrió la boca en una pequeña 'o' y levantó ambas cejas, como si no diera crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, pero la expresión de sorpresa no le duró mucho, pues enseguida la cambió por una de molestia y le plantó una cachetada al rubio.

—Pero si en Hogwarts llegué a escuchar de tu descaro, se quedaron cortos —gruñó ella.

—Tres —dijo el rubio, sobándose la mejilla.— Primero Granger, luego Pansy y ahora tú —murmuró para si mismo, moviendo la quijada como si le doliera.

—Me importa un Knuts cuantas cachetadas te han dado en tu vida —declaró Astoria, alisando su vestido azul, como si le quisiera quitar el polvo.

—Somos dos adultos que podemos hablar de forma civilizada —le aclaró Malfoy, también sacudiendo su capa, aunque de forma desdeñosa.

—No tiene nada de civilizado acostarse con alguien cuando está borracho —se defendió la Greengrass.

—Lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, ¿no? ¿o me dirás que no te acuerdas? —le preguntó Draco, enarcando una ceja. La castaña se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. La verdad es que, mientras se bañaba, había recordado lo que había pasado la noche anterior, empezando porque ella era la que le había pedido a Draco que se quedara. No era tonta y tampoco ciega, el tipo era guapo y la había tratado tan lindo que aprovechando la borrachera no se había podido resistir.

—Eso no importa —respondió.— Lo que importa es que no debió de haber pasado y no volverá a pasar —sentenció Astoria.

—Vale, no te gusto. Soy un fiasco en la cama y no doy el ancho para ti —se burló el rubio, levantando los indices y marcando una medida invisible en el aire cuando dijo la palabra 'ancho'.— Perfecto, me largo de aquí —concluyó con una risa irónica.

—Por favor, no te pongas en ese plan estúpido —se quejó la joven Greengrass, haciendo una mueca de molestia.

—Intento hablar bien contigo y tú te pones terca como una mula, como si te acaba de violar o algo así —se quejó Draco, deteniéndose en la puerta.— Te repito que somos dos adultos, ambos solteros y no me negarás que ambos disfrutamos lo que pasó, porque le apuesto el alma al diablo a que te gustó —sentenció.

—¡Vale! ¡Me gustó! ¡Y me gustó mucho! —admitió la chica, poniéndose más roja de lo que estaba y mirando al piso con vergüenza.

—¿Entonces por qué te pones así? —le preguntó Draco, algo exasperado ante esa actitud.

—Porque apenas y nos conocemos, eres mi jefe y han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no sé lo que siento, ¿sí? —confesó, sin poder retener las lágrimas.— El hombre que amaba me mandó al demonio por ser una bruja, mi familia hace mucho que me mandó también al diablo y ahora me enteró que mi madre ha muerto y jamás me dijeron. Mi hermana y mi padre me odian y me culpan de lo que pasó y llegas tú de buenas a primeras y te portas tan lindo conmigo y yo... ¡yo no quiero sentirme bien contigo! ¡y últimamente lloro tanto que... arg! —gritó con frustración.

—Astoria, tranquila, por favor —le susurró Draco, intentando abrazarla, pero ella se apartó.— Yo también he pasado por cosas fuertes en poco tiempo.

—No es igual —se quejó ella, como la niña mimada que posiblemente jamás había dejado de ser.

—Claro que no es igual, hace dos meses que enterré a mi madre, que mi padre que se está muriendo en Azkavan me demostrara que le importa mi felicidad y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada por él. Hace menos de un mes que me divorcié de Pansy, le rompí el corazón cuando ella no lo merecía y me quedé solo como perro en un maldito lugar que solo está lleno de malos recuerdos —declaró el rubio.

—Te que alejaste de ella porque quisiste, en cambio a mí me echaron literalmente a patadas —sollozó Astoria.— La gente que quiero siempre me aleja de su lado porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para ellos o porque no soy lo que esperan.

—No es tu culpa que no te sepan valorar, pero menospreciándote más no vas a conseguir nada —le informó él, pasando una mano por el húmedo cabello de la castaña, quien solo suspiró con cansancio.— Eres linda, inteligente, aprendes rápido y no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Solo... —'...tuvimos sexo' pensó, pero se abstuvo de comentar eso y rápidamente improvisó una frase.—... nos hicimos compañía.

—Fue demasiado para mí —se disculpó la Greengrass, secándose las lagrimas.

—Lo sé y quiero que quede claro que lo que pasó anoche no hace ninguna diferencia para que sigas trabajando como mi asistente ni para que te siga dando mi apoyo, si aún lo quieres —aclaró el rubio.

—Gracias —susurró ella.—No sé que más decir... —añadió ante la penetrante mirada de esos ojos grises.

—Descansa, yo si tengo que ir a dar la cara al ministerio o te quedarás sin jefe —bromeó.— Pero te espero mañana por la mañana para trabajar —añadió a forma de despedida.

Se esperó unos segundos, en los que una vocesita le decía que le diera un beso a la castaña, pero se contuvo y al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de ella, prefirió salir de ahí. Tenía que bañarse, cambiarse y luego ir a dar la cara y explicar por qué había estado desaparecido el día anterior y por qué llegaba tarde ese día.

Astoria solo lo observó y cuando salió, cerró la puerta con seguro. Había un sin fin de emociones que la recorrían, sentimientos que conocía bien, pero que no le agradaban para nada. Sentía esas mariposas en el estomago, esa calidez ante la actitud comprensiva y amable de Draco, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo y desilusión al recordar a Damián. Además, no hace ni veinticuatro horas que se había enterado de que su madre había muerto y simplemente era demasiado para ella.

Se volvió a acostar en la cama y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir, pero un fuerte rubor se pintó en sus mejillas cuando detectó el aroma de Draco en sus sabanas. Era una colonia fuerte y fina, como él. Y sí, sí había disfrutado mucho anoche y tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, pero no por eso lo dejaba de considerar algo incorrecto y que no debía de volver a repetirse.

O-O-O

—Pero que carita traes, hermano. ¿Estuvo buena la fiesta? —se burló Theo, quien le pasaba unos papeles a Draco. El rubio solo gruñó.— Daphne, me dijo ayer que tienes trabajando a su hermana aquí, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada? —interrogó.

—Porque no sabía que era su hermana —respondió de mal humor, firmando los papeles de Nott sin siquiera leerlos.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el despacho del Malfoy, quien ya se había bañado, cambiado y disculpado con el ministro por su ausencia. El rubio renegaba internamente de estar ahí, le dolía la cabeza y tenía muchas ganas de solo ponerse a dormir, pero había montañas de trabajo pendiente que no se podía dar el lujo de dejar ahí botadas como le hubiera gustado.

—No me dirás que la corriste ¿o sí? —preguntó el castaño, mirando al rededor.

—No, ¿por qué? —contestó Draco, firmando y firmando más papeles, bien pudo haber firmado dos sentencias de muerte y le hubiera dado lo mismo porque su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar. Aunque por suerte, Theo se había tomado la molestia de revisar esos papeles por el rubio.

—Pues, porque ella no está aquí —comentó Nott, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Ayer tuvo problemas con tu esposa y tu suegro —le informó el rubio.— Daphne le gritó hasta de lo que se iba a morir y su padre igual la mandó al demonio sin ningún tacto —añadió, dejando las carpetas de lado.— Necesito un café —sentenció.

—Si que estuvo buena la fiesta —volvió a burlarse el castaño, negando con la cabeza y ganándose una mirada asesina.— Hermano, ¿quieres un café? Pues ve por uno, ya te he hecho casi todo el trabajo como para demás tener que hacer el servicio de Astoria.

—Es tu cuñada —lo molestó él, levantándose con pesadez y dirigiéndose a una pequeña mesa que tenía en su despecho, donde había Whisky.

—Sí, pero ahí yo no tomo partido o Daphne me castra —contestó Theo, sonriendo de medio lado y volteando a ver a su amigo.— Si tomas más de esa porquería tendré que meterte a San Mungo por adicto —le advirtió con seriedad.

—Tranquilo, que no tengo ganas de tomar —se defendió Draco, tomando un de los hielos mágicos que se encontraban en las copas. Introdujo el hielo a su boca y lo comenzó a mordisquear, a sabiendas de que era muy difícil romperlo o derretirlo, pero por lo menos le enfriaba la boca y eso calmaba su ranciedad.

—Hermano, tienes que irte a descansar —sentenció el castaño, viendo a su amigo y negando con la cabeza.

O-O-O

Un nuevo día comenzó para Inglaterra, con el cielo lleno de nubes grises que apenas dejaban filtrar algunos rayos claros de sol. El aire frío de la mañana calaba hasta los huesos y el sereno dejaba pequeños diamantes sobre las superficies expuestas. Los empleados del ministerio llegaban por montones al lugar, algunos con guantes de piel de dragón, otros con bufanda y generalmente las mujeres parecían no tener frío, mostrándose tan radiantes como siempre.

Astoria estaba en el grupo de las que llevaban bufanda. El sonido de sus tacones se difuminaba como los demás pasos, sin embargo, al llegar al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas el silencio se hizo presente y sus tacones resonaban como pesuñas de centauro contra el cristal. La castaña tomó aire y lo dejó salir con una fuerte exhalación. Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada y su mano temblaba con forme se acercaba a la perilla del despacho de Draco.

¿Era correcto estar ahí? ¿No era mejor renunciar? Quizás después de lo que había pasado era mejor no aparecerse por ahí.

Apartó la mano del pomo de la puerta y mejor la levanto, para golpearla. Si, era mejor mostrarse más respetuosa y llamar a la puerta en lugar de solo entrar al despacho como si fueran íntimos amigos.

—Buenos días —se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella y se sobresaltó, dejando caer su bolso.

—¿Draco? —preguntó la castaña, girándose exaltada.— Digo, señor Malfoy —se corrigió.

—Tranquila, Astoria —respondió el rubio, agachándose a recoger el bolso de la joven Greengrass, para luego entregárselo.— No te voy a hacer nada y ayer te lo dije y lo mantengo, no pretendo hacer nada contra tu voluntad ni darte un trato diferente —sentenció.

—Lo sé y gracias —dijo Astoria, tomando su bolso y apartándose para ir a su escritorio.

—Hoy tengo re-programadas unas citas que no atendí antier ni ayer, pero también tenía programada una visita Hampstead Heath, ya que han dicho que ahí anda una manada de Thestrals salvajes —comentó Draco, jugando con unas plumas que estaban en el escritorio de Astoria.

—¿Quiere que le asigne la tarea de ir a revisar lo de los Thestrals a alguien más? —preguntó la castaña, algo nerviosa.

—Casi todos los escuadrones están ocupados con tareas atrasadas, además de que iba a ir yo porque sabes que solo aquellos que han presenciado la muerte pueden ver a los Thestrals —informó el rubio con tranquilidad.— Así que, ¿conoces a alguien que pueda ir solamente a reconocer si es verdad o no?

—¿No deberíamos de avisar al control de criaturas mágicas? —sugirió Astoria, mordiendo una pluma de forma pensativa.

—Si, deberíamos, pero... —Draco guardó silencio de repente, como analizando la situación y luego sonrió.—¿Sabes qué? Deja busco los informes de eso y que los del control de criaturas mágicas se encarguen —sentenció.— Ahora te doy los papeles para que se los lleves a ellos.

—Sí, señor —respondió Astoria, sin atreverse a mirarlo y aunque el rubio se vio tentado a decirle que no lo llamara así, se contuvo y entró al despacho a buscar los informes de los Thestrals.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo Draco a Astoria al cabo de unos cinco minutos, entregándole una carpeta.

La castaña asistió y fue a hacer sus deberes como asistente de Malfoy. Como siempre, continuaron su trabajo, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Aunque era difícil concentrarse al estar juntos. Él no podía evitar verla y recordar, mientras que ella no dejaba de sentir mariposas en su estomago al solo estar cerca de él, pero se esforzaban por guardar las distancias y no mencionar nada. El día trascurrió sin ningún problema, al menos hasta la tarde, cuando Pansy Parkinson apareció.

—Hola, Astoria —saludó la pelinegra, parándose frente al escritorio de la chica.— Lamento mucho no haberte reconocido la otra vez —añadió sonriente.

—Descuida, Pansy —le respondió la Greengrass, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Bueno, ¿y se encuentra Draco? —preguntó la ex-esposa del rubio, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Si, en su oficina, puedes pasar —dispuso Astoria, resoplando sin mucho animo y poniéndose a pasar papel tras papel aunque ninguno era importante. Parkinson sonrió y con un contoneo de chica elegante se metió al despacho de Draco.

Astoria se quejó mirando la puerta del despacho de su jefe. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Celos? ¿De verdad sentía celos de que la ex-esposa de Draco lo fuera a ver? ¡Merlín! Pero si entre ellos no había nada. Como había dicho Draco, lo único que había pasado entre ellos era que se habían hecho compañía.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y tortuosos para la Greengrass de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes. Acomodó todo y cada uno de los objetos de su escritorio de manera obsesiva, moviendo la varita abajo y pronunciando de vez en vez el hecho de Wingardium Leviosa en voz alta, solo para ver si los que estaban adentro de la oficina alcanzaban a escuchar y recordaban que ahí afuera estaba ella. ¿Ridículo? Sí y bastante, pero no podía contenerse.

—Entonces nos vemos en la noche —alcanzó a escuchar Astoria, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del despacho se abría y Pansy salía seguida de Draco.

—Está bien, Pan. Ahí nos veremos, sin falta —dijo a forma de despedida el rubio, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de la pelinegra.

—¿Así que en la noche? —murmuró la castaña de forma desdeñosa, para si misma, aunque al parecer el rubio la escuchó perfectamente.

—Sí, en la noche —respondió Draco, acercándose al escritorio y desordenando un poco las plumas.— ¿A caso estás celosa, Greengrass? —añadió con arrogancia y arrastrando las vocales un poco más de lo usual.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería yo de estar celosa de que mi jefe quede de verse con su ex-esposa en la noche? —gruñó Astoria, volviendo a acomodar las plumas.

—No lo sé —contestó Draco con fingida ingenuidad, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de medio lado.— Pero si te hace sentir mejor, me gustaría que me acompañaras, ¿aceptas? —propuso con tranquilidad.

Astoria lo miró y abrió la boca en una pequeña 'o' de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué querría ir yo a una cita entre usted y su ex-esposa? —respondió de mala forma, provocando una carcajada en el rubio.

—No es una cita, Astoria. Es una fiesta —rectificó el heredero Malfoy, sonriendo con burla.— Pansy anda ahora con Zabini y van a hacer su relación "publica" —informó, haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

—¿Y no te importa que tu ex-esposa ande con tu mejor amigo? —interrogó Astoria, visiblemente extrañada de la actitud de Draco.

—No —admitió él.— No la amaba y me alegro de que ahora encontrara a alguien que la haga feliz, digo, se puede decir que los dos han sido, son y serán mis mejores amigos, así que ¿qué mejor que tenerlos juntos? —sonrió el rubio, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Astoria no pudo evitar pensar en un comercial que pasaban en el mundo muggle sobre el shampoo.

—Eres raro, ¿sabes? —se burló un poco la más joven.

—¿Eso significa que me acompañaras esta noche a la fiesta? —insistió Draco.

—Seguramente ahí estará mi hermana y la verdad no quiero discutir más con ella, no por ahora —comentó Astoria, meditando la invitación.

—Por favor, cinco minutos. Llegamos, saludamos, tomamos y nos vamos —sugirió él, guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

—¿Y a donde nos iríamos exactamente? —indagó la castaña, mirando suspicaz al mayor.

—Vamos, Astoria. No te voy a hacer nada, solo vamos y te regreso a tu casa, sana y salva. Te lo prometo —dijo ya de manera más sería.

—Está bien —aceptó Astoria, sin estar del todo muy convencida de que hacía lo correcto. Tenía esa extraña sensación de cuando dos voces internas te hablan a la vez, una de ellas le decía que tuviera cuidado de no volver a caer en las garras de un patán, mientras otra le decía que Draco parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar ambas voces de su cabeza y luego esbozó una sonrisa.— ¿A las ocho está bien? —añadió.

—Me parece, perfecto —concedió el joven Malfoy, sonriendo de medio lado y alejándose para regresar a sus labores.

—Draco —llamó la chica antes de que el rubio entrara al despacho. Él se volteó a verla.— No es una cita, ¿verdad? —indagó con cierta incomodidad.

—Emm... —titubeó unos segundos, meditando la respuesta que debía de dar. ¿Qué es lo que quería escuchar Astoria? Si le decía que no, quizás se ofendía y si le decía que sí, se podía ofender más.— Dímelo tú —respondió finalmente.

—No, no lo es —dijo ella con firmeza y Draco pudo sentir un golpe bajo ante esas palabras.— Solo somos dos conocidos que se hacen compañía —rectificó, aunque lo decía más para si misma, para convencerse de que las cosas solo eran eso y no algo más.

—Vale, entonces no es una cita —concluyó Malfoy, para después entrar a su despacho a trabajar.

No sabía por qué, pero le había dolido y mucho esas palabras. Quizás... ¿Esperaba que después de lo ocurrido ella le coqueteara? ¿Esperaba que quisiera algo más con él? ¿Acaso era su orgullo el que se había herido con esas palabras? Sonaba ridículo, que más que la verdad.

Solo sabía que desde la primera vez que había visto a Astoria no podía sacarla de su cabeza, una y otra vez la castaña con nariz de botón se hacia presente en sus pensamientos. Esa mañana que había terminado con Pansy, había pensado en ella. No es que la culpara de la decisión que había tomado, desde hace mucho que sabía que terminar y divorciarse de Pansy era lo mejor, pero tal vez y solo tal vez, una parte de él se había animado por ella.

Pero no era porque le importara, ¿o sí? No, solamente era una buena chica linda y su padre le había dicho que fuera feliz y disfrutara la vida, ¿no? ¿Y que mejor manera de disfrutar la vida que pasando un buen rato con una chica linda? Aunque esa chica linda tenía la palabra "problemas" escrita en la frente. A ver si no se metía en problemas con Pansy y Daphne por llevarla.

Sonrió de lado y se sentó en su escritorio. Vale, quizás esa niña le gustaba y no le importaba mucho lo que pensaran los demás. ¿Que no le había dicho su padre que podía tirar Malfoy Manor con tal de ser feliz? Pues bueno, esa era una buena forma de empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? ¿Me matan? Asdasd, no vuelvo a comenzar una historia larga-corta sin tener en mente como serán las cosas y tenerlas bien firmes. Digo, hasta la de Por Obligación se fue medio enredando por ahí, pero está guiada por los libros y me rindo, lo mio son los One-shot o minimo terminar las cosas en el momento que las pienso, que si no se alargan y se trasforman xDU<strong>

**En fin, el siguiente capítulo es el último y ojala que les gustara aunque fuera un poco. **

**¡Besos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! ^^**

**No duden en decir lo que piensan, saben que todo se toma en cuenta como contribución :3**

**Ariadna Simonds:**

Hola, linda.  
>Awwww, pues la verdad te agradezco mucho que te animaras a escribir un comentario aún cuando andes ahogada con las cosas de tus examenes :3<br>¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! ^^  
>Jajaja, sobre la historia, bueno, ya se libraron de los dos y ya parece que van por buena camino aunque insisto que todo lo que he escrito después del capitulo tres no es para nada como lo imaginé en un pricipio, pero aquí está y me alegra que te guste.<br>¡Un beso enorme, Ari y te deseo lo mejor en la escuela!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Para este capitulo ya no hice portada porque ya no encontré imágenes que reflejaran más o menos lo que pasaba por aquí.<strong>**


	7. Otra noche

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bueno, me tardé en actualizar, lo sé, pero es que sencillamente nada venía a mi cabeza.**

**Ahorita realmente... amm, nah, este capitulo lo escribí a mano en la mañana a mano y lo hubiera subido antes de no ser porque mi padre se puso en la computadora y no me la dio hasta hace un rato y bueno, aquí esta.**

**Realmente no tengo mucho que decir más que me disculpen y que ojala les guste ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Te casarías conmigo?<span>_

**7.- Otra noche**

Astoria sonreía con nerviosismo, sentada en unas mesas del Caldero Chorreante. Acomodó uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja y se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente, manchando sus dientes sin querer con el labial. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, hace mucho que no asistía a una fiesta y mucho menos una de esas que estaban llenas de personas ricas de la élite mágica.

Le seguía pareciendo ridículo la idea de que Draco quisiera ir a la cena de compromiso de Pansy y Zabini, pero bueno, esa ya era bronca de Malfoy. Lo que a ella le preocupaba era lo que fueran a pensar esa personas de ella.

No es que fuera superficial, pero si había algo que la incomodaba era ser señalada y criticada, porque seguro que todos los de ahí conocerían su historia. Sí, sonaba ridículo y todo lo que fuera, pero esa gente siempre era tan cotillera, que seguro le preguntarían que qué hacía ahí con Draco Malfoy, cuando lo último que habían sabido de ella es que se había ido a vivir al mundo muggle.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto rubio se puso detrás de ella.

—Buenas noches —le susurró él a su oído y Astoria se sobresaltó sin querer por el fugaz susto, a lo que Malfoy rió.

—Que maneras —refunfuñó, haciendo un puchero, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

Draco rió un poco más y se pasó al frente de la castaña, dejando que los ojos verdes lo admiraran. El rubio estaba tan elegante como siempre y como solo él podía ser. Llevaba una camisa blanca de seda, con un chaleco gris, una corbatón verde y un traje de corte ingles en color negro. Muy sencillo y muy Slytherin, pero muy agradable a la vista.

Astoria no pudo evitar sonreí mostrando su blanca sonrisa, pero notó como el rubio contenía una risa.

—Traes... emm —intentó decir, señalando sus propios dientes, no quería dejar en vergüenza a su no-cita.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin comprender.

—Tus dientes —le susurró Draco y entonces la chica comprendió, tomando una servilleta para limpiarse los dientes.

—Lo siento —murmuró avergonzada, con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas y notando como los ojos grises de su jefe estaban fijos en ella—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó extrañada y con algo de... ¿incomodidad? No, la mirada de Draco no era incomoda, pero la hacía sentir desnuda.

—Mi madre tenía un vestido así —confesó el rubio, soltando un suspiro y apartando sus ojos de ese hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, pegado al cuerpo, de lineas rectas, largo y con un escote conservador pero sin mangas.

Astoria entreabrió la boca un poco sorprendida y luego volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de abrazar al joven Malfoy con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó confundido ante el abrazo que lo tomó desprevenido.

—Creo que jamás te di el pésame por tu mamá —le susurró Astoria en voz baja, para que solo quedara entre ellos dos y no entre los que andaban por ahí.

—Gracias, supongo —contestó, tragando saliva y haciendo un mueca de dolor al recordar que su madre ya no estaba con él.

Finalmente la Greengrass lo soltó y se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. La verdad es que no sabía de donde había salido esas repentinas ganas de trasmitirle apoyo al rubio, pero era algo que le había que le había salido del corazón. Quizás porque no hace mucho se había enterado de que ella también había perdido a su madre y le había hecho falta el periodo de duelo.

De la nada, sintió como Draco la volvía a abrazar de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sorprendida ante el gesto.

—Yo tampoco te di el pésame por tu madre —le dijo él en voz baja y es que esa carita triste que había puesto la chica lo había derretido.

—Gracias —respondió Astoria, dejándose abrazar por unos cuantos segundos más, sin poder evitar una opresión en el pecho.

—Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos —declaró el rubio, sonriendo con desinterés y jovialidad—. Vamos a la fiesta —sentenció, ofreciéndole su mano a la bella castaña quien no dudó en aceptarla.

—Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —animó con optimismo, mientras salían del lugar...

O-O-O

Si a Draco le hubieran dicho unos meses atrás que terminaría escapando de una fiesta de alcurnia, sin un zapato y de la mano de Astoria Greengrass, seguro que se hubiera echado a reír por horas. Sin embargo, en esos momentos corría como alma que llevaba el diablo y lo único que le importaba era evitar el tacón volador de la hermana mayor de la chica que iba a su lado.

Cuando se planteó la idea de ir con Astoria a aquella reunión sin duda alguna pensó que tendría problemas, nunca había llegado a imaginar que Daphne fuera una histérica de primera, y que para colmo de males, Pansy le diera completamente la razón a su amiga y no hiciera ademán de ayudarlo a él. ¡A él que era su ex-esposo! ¡Hasta parecía que hubiera disfrutado como al pobre rubio le tocó un golpe de cada una de las hermanas que se habían querido asesinar!

Las hermanas Greengrass se habían comenzado a atacar con todo, después del sutil comentario de Daphne de "Tú mataste a mamá" y dos segundos después, las señoritas olvidaron eso de ser señoritas para luchar como dos basiliscos. Había sido toda una odisea separarlas.

Así es como Draco Malfoy había salido con Astoria de la fiesta de su ex-esposa. Con una castaña loca que maldecía a su hermana y corriendo para que los hechizos -y tacones- de la rubia Greengrass no lo terminaran alcanzando a él.

—Cuando dije eso de que tiraras a tu hermana al loco, no era literal. ¡Era un decir! Ese golpe que le diste a Theo me lo va a recordar cada día de mi existencia —le reclamó Draco a la chica, cuando por fin encontraron algo de paz en un parque del pueblo más cercano a la mansión de los Zabini.

—¡Es que no es justo que me culpe por lo que le pasó a mamá! Si yo era la más interesada por su bien estar, muchas veces les dije que los médicos muggles podían ayudar —argumentó Astoria, sin ponerle mucho cuidado a lo que Draco le quería hacer entender.

—¿Astoria me estás escuchado? —preguntó el rubio, en vano.

—¡Yo les dije! Pero preguntame si me escucharon, ¡para ellos era una aberración que me planteara la idea de que a mi madre la tocara un muggle! —siguió argumentando sin reparar en Draco ni en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

El rubio se frotó el rostro con irritación, dejando que la castaña hablara y siguiera despotricando en contra de su familia y todos los ancestros de los que se pudiera acordar. Mientras, él decidió que comprar dos botellas de agua a un muggle que estaba ahí vendiendo cosas, no lo iba a matar. Así que después de varias lagrimas y varios tragos de agua en compañía de unas frituras, y de que Astoria maldijera a todo su árbol genealógico por la muerte de su madre, desde su hermana hasta un tal Hyperion Greengrass, Draco pudo entablar conversación con la chica.

—¿Mejor? —interrogó, ofreciéndole la botella de agua que inicialmente había comprado para ella.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó —dijo finalmente, aceptando el agua y suspirando—. No quería provocarte problemas —añadió con cierta vergüenza.

—A tu favor, diré que me divertí, sobre todo eso de correr sin un zapato fue genial. Me sentí como la tipa esa del cuento que escapa a media noche —bromeó, llevándose la ultima fritura a la boca y robándole una risa a su compañera.

—¿Cenicienta? —dijo ella, sonriendo y luego suspirando—. No, pero ya en serio lo siento.—volvió a decir

—No te preocupes, diría que de mejor lugares me han corrido, pero no recuerdo muy bien de donde me han echado —siguió diciendo en tono bromista, mientras tiraba la bolsa de las frituras a un bote de basura cercano, junto con la botella de agua vacia.

—¿De verdad no estás enojado? —indagó algo confusa ante la actitud de Draco.

—¿Luzco enojado? —respondió enarcando una ceja y ella negó con la cabeza—. Es porque no lo estoy, vamos, Astoria, yo te invité pese a que sabía que seguramente habría problemas, así que si ponemos las cosas en perspectiva, deberías de ser tú la que esté enojada conmigo —declaró él ya con más seriedad.

—Claro que no estoy enojada contigo, no podría, no después de como hemos escapado —contestó ella, regalándole una sonrisa al rubio.

—Sí, te entiendo, hay cosas en esta vida que unen a la gente como divorciarse, andar con la misma persona, salvar al mundo, destruir al mundo, compartir el baño, escapar de tacones voladores y perder un zapato mientras los fotografos del Profeta gritan —comenzó a decir Malfoy y ella no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Creo que alguno de los hechizos de Daphne te dio en la cabeza, porque estás diciendo cada tontería —molestó la castaña, tapándose la boca para contener la risa que amenazaba con convertirse en carcajada.

—Quizás —concedió él—. Pero por eso me invitarás una copa, Greengrass —sugirió sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿En el Caldero Chorreante? —preguntó ella, mirando a los alrededores y luego mirándose a si misma, notando la pésima apariencia que tenía.

—¿Qué, no te animas a ir así como a estamos a alguno de los bares de aquí? —dijo el rubio de manera jocosa, enarcando una ceja de forma retadora. Astoria hubiera dicho que no en cualquier situación normal, pues no le hacía agracia andar con un tacón roto y el cabello enmarañado.

—Vale, vamos a alguno de aquí, pero si nos corren por andar con esta pinta, el próximo tacón que tendrá como blanco tu cabeza será el mío —le amenazo, a lo que el aludido soltó una sonora carcajada.

—En ese caso vamos a mi casa —ofreció Draco, sonriendo de una forma que la castaña no supo bien como interpretar, pero su instinto femenino le decía que si aceptaba luego no se podría retractar—. ¿O me tienes miedo, Greengrass? —provocó, para presionar un poco más a la chica.

—Sueñas, Malfoy —contestó ella, arrugando su nariz de botón.

—¿Entonces? —insistió.

—Claro que acepto, pero más te vale regresarme sana y salva a mi habitación del Caldero Chorreante y preferentemente regresar a tu casa después de dejarme ahí —declaró Astoria con decisión y sus ojos verdes brillaron algo amenazantes.

—Por supuesto —aceptó el rubio, extendiéndole la mano para que la tomaran y así hacer una aparición que los llevó directamente a la mansión Malfoy.

El lugar, pese a ser solamente habitado por una persona, seguía manteniendo el esplendor de antaño. Astoria tenía años de no estar ahí, de hecho la única y última vez que puso un pie en ese lugar, tenía poco más de once o doce años y solo estaba ahí porque su hermana la había llevado, pero un lugar así era difícil de olvidar.

—Bienvenida pequeño reino —dijo el rubio a forma de broma, cuando cruzaron la puerta—. No es lo que era antes porque ahora solo vive un soltero aquí, pero los elfos lo mantienen lo mejor que puede —comentó mientras encendía una araña de cristal que colgaba del techo.

—¿Elfos? —preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, esas cosas criaturas pequeñas, feas, narizonas, huesudas, con orejas de murciélago que tienen una voz chillona... —comenzó a describir con tono burlón.

—Sé lo que es un elfo domestico, Draco —lo cortó la castaña, arrugando su nariz—. Solo que tenía mucho de no escuchar que hiciera referencia a ellos.

—Seguro, me imagino que en el mundo muggle no tienen nadie que les ayude con la limpieza —comentó con simpleza, mientra se sentaba en un sofá de la sala, haciéndole una seña a Astoria para que ella también tomara asiento.

—Te equivocas —lo corrigió la castaña con aires superiores, sentándose frente a él—. En el mundo muggle hay personas del servicio domestico; amas de llames, mayordomos y demás —comentó, moviendo altaneramente la cabeza de forma graciosa. Draco rió un poco al verla.

—No sé porque algo me dice que igual tú no eras de las que tenían "servicio domestico" —contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y tronando los dedos para que a su lado apareciera una elfina domestica.

Astoria se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, realmente no había pasado mucho desde que había visto una de esas criaturas, pero le parecían tan fantasiosas y también diferentes a como recordaba. Era una pequeña criatura de no más de un metro, con la piel blanca y arrugada, grandes ojos amarillos y orejas que parecían alas de murciélago, lo curioso era esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro y ese vestidito de retazos de tele verde.

—Diga, amo Malfoy —dijo la criatura con voz chillona.

—Traenos... —comenzó a pedir el rubio, mirando a su acompañante.

—Un té —pidió Astoria, sin dejar de lado su expresión de curiosidad.

—Un té y un Whisky de fuego y prepara algo para cenar. Anda —ordenó con voz tranquila, a lo que la elfina asistió y desapareció al instante.

—¿Por qué está vestida así? —indagó curiosa cuando la criatura ya se había esfumado.

—¿Te extraña? —contestó Draco con tono jocoso y esbozando una media sonrisa. Astoria no contestó, solo arrugó su naricita. Él ya había aprendido a interpretar aquello como un: "no repetiré lo que he dicho"—. Granger, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Castaña, pelo enmarañado, dientes de castor, sangre sucia...

—¡Draco, no digas esa palabra! —lo regañó, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

—Lo siento, solo quería que la ubicaras bien —se disculpó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Sí, la recuerdo bien. Luchó junto a Harry Potter y este... emm... pelirrojo —dijo, haciendo muecas al no poder recordar el nombre.

—La comadreja Weasley —le informó el rubio, con tono burló—. Como sea —se apresuró a decir antes de que ella lo volviera a regañar por los insultos—, ella creó una porquería llamada P.E.D.D.O. Que se dedica...

—¿Pedo? —lo interrumpió, levantando las cejas en un gesto de incomprención.

—P.E.D.D.O —le corrigió él.

—Ah, con dos des... igual suena raro —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—El punto es que... —intentó continuar Draco, pero la elfina apareció con las bebidas, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en su amo.

—Aquí están las bebidas, amo Malfoy —declaró la criatura, dejando una bandeja de plata con una humeante taza de té a un lado de una azucarera y un bazo con hielos a la derecha de una botella de Whisky de fuego—. Krissa quiere saber si al amo Malfoy le aparece pollo para la cena —añadió, mirando muy atenta con sus ojos saltones al rubio, quien le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Astoria.

—Soy vegetariana —comentó la castaña, haciendo pequeña mueca, como quien le sonríe al dentista.

—¿Vegetariana? —preguntó el rubio, enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas rubias en un gesto algo ingenuo y hasta cierto punto burlón.

—Sí, vegetariana. ¿Algún inconveniente? —respondió Astoria a la defensiva, arrugando nuevamente su nariz. Un gesto que Malfoy comenzaba a encontrar desesperantemente adorable.

—No, ninguno —se apresuró a decir Draco, para luego mirar a la elfina que esperaba las indicaciones, con sus ojos muy abiertos y fijos en su amo—. Pasta, verduras, salsa... sorprendenos, pero sin carne —ordenó sin mayor interés en el menú.

—Sí, amo, Krissa se asegurará de nada tenga carne en la comida —dijo la pequeña criatura, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, hasta que su nariz tocó el suelo y luego desapareció.

—Gracias —susurró la castaña, tomando su taza de té, después de ponerle tres de azúcar. Draco la miró y soltó una pequeña risa.

—De nada —contestó en el mismo tono, tomando su vaso y llenándolo de Whiske de fuego.

Cada cual comenzó a beber sus respectivas bebidas en silencio. Un silencio que duró varios minutos, mismos en los que los ojos verdes comenzaron a recorrer el lugar con cierta curiosidad. Había escuchado tantas cosas de ese lugar, sobre todo las horripilantes historias de los tiempos del regreso de Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, todo parecía tranquilo y elegante, imposible de creer que en esos pisos de fina madera cubiertos de alfombras persas hubiera caminado el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, torturando a traidores y muggles.

Astoria volteó a ver al rubio con un nudo en la garganta. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle muchas cosas, pero sabía que esos tiempos querían ser olvidados y borrados de la historia por casi todos, así que no dijo nada y siguió tomando té.

Draco por su parte miraba a Astoria en silencio, recorriéndola una y otra vez con la mirada. De arriba a abajo, desde la uña del pulgar que estaba pintada de negro, hasta los rizos castaños enmarañados. Aunque cuando en una de esas tantas recorridas, cayó en cuenta de que le faltaba algo. Volteó a ver sus propios pies y efectivamente ahí faltaba un zapato. Astoria pareció notarlo, porque soltó una pequeña risa.

—Deberías aunque sea quitarte el otro —comentó risueña, dándole un trago al té para disimular su risa.

—¿En serio? Me gusta así, es cómodo —respondió, al tiempo que levantaba su pie y movía los dedos de forma graciosa—. Es como eso de tener frío y calor al mismo tiempo, no te quieres descobijar por el frío, pero no te quieres cubrir por el calor, así que solo te tapas la mitad del cuerpo y ¡bingo! El punto perfecto entre una y otra cosa, lo mismo pasa entre comodidad y elegancia —bromeó con cierto aire arrogante que le hubiera robado el aliento a cualquier chica, menos a Astoria, quien miraba fijamente el pie de Draco, recordando el ballet—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí —contestó con nostalgia, sin dejar de mirar el pie de Draco.

—¿Y que es lo que pasa? —preguntó curioso y enarcando una ceja.

Astoria levantó la vista y de repente pareció caer en cuenta de donde y con quien estaba. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, no se sentía lista para tocar el tema del ballet, no en ese momento y menos con Draco. No, el ballet traía demasiadas caídas y no todas eran físicas. Si era honesta, aún resentía todo lo que había pasado con Dámian y recordar el ballet era recordarlo a él, así que optó por decir lo primero que vino a su mente.

—Es que nunca pensé que fueras tan agradable —dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba del todo mintiendo, porque lo poco que recordaba de Draco eran cosas malas, nada que ver con el chico que la había acompañado a ver a su padre y que había escapado corriendo con ella de una fiesta que seguramente saldría mañana por la mañana en el un ejemplar del Profeta.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un monstruo? —cuestionó con cierta ironía, no era la primera, ni sería -por desgracia- la última vez que alguien le recordara su pasado, pero era algo con lo que ya había aprendido a lidiar. Lo único que aún le dolía era su madre, pero fuera de eso, ya había aprendido a vivir con esa marca en su brazo.

—No, no realmente —se apresuró a decir cuando notó como el rostro de Draco se ensombrecía—. Me refería a que el Draco que yo recordaba era ese que me llamaba lagartija cuando tenía... ¿Diez u Once años? —añadió divertida, sonriendo para volver a traer la admosfera jovial que tenían.

—¿Qué persona que se respete a si misma, se comporta después de los veinte como lo hacía cuando tenía diez años? —preguntó soltando una carcajada.

—Conozco algunos —respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara, aunque pensando en si misma y su patético rol de la "eterna niña." No importaba cuan mal la hubiera pasado desde el día que había decidido tomar un par de zapatillas de ballet, su sueño de ser una bailarina había continuado hasta que se había dado de frente contra un muro de concreto llamado "realidad", donde no había un lindo escenario lleno de luces, ni un príncipe azul dispuesto a atraparla.

—Bueno, después de todo lo que he pasado, es normal que la mayoría de los que me conocieron o sepan de mi pasado crean que debo de ser un mortífago reprimido y amargado, pero créeme que soy como cualquier otro tipo de veintitrés años —comentó, sacando a Astoria de sus pensamientos—. Me gusta salir, tomar, reír de vez en cuando y tener linda compañía como ahora —añadió haciendo un ligero mohín de aprobación.

—¿Buena compañía yo? —preguntó ella, resoplando con ingenuidad y burla.

—¿Qué no? —contestó él, poniendo expresión de estar examinándola—. Una chica linda, risueña y con la que tengo varias cosas en común. Sí, créeme que eres buena compañía —declaró en joven Malfoy, sirviéndose otro vaso de Whisky, intentando restarle importancia a sus palabras cuando notó como las mejillas de Astoria se tintaban de rojo.

Draco dio un trago a su bebida y la Greengrass se mordió el labio inferior sin saber muy bien que decir, pero para su suerte Krissa apareció nuevamente.

—La cena está lista, amo Malfoy —informó la pequeña criatura, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber realizado su tarea.

—Bien, vamos —dijo el rubio, dejando su vaso sobre la charola de plata, de la misma manera que Astoria dejó su taza vacía de té.

La castaña no dijo nada más, se limitó a seguir al chico en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos. No sabía si culpar al té, al olor a Whisky que despedía Draco o sencillamente a su cursilería, pero sentía un millón de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, tantas que pensaba que si abría la boca alguna se iba a salir volando.

La parte lógica de su cabeza, esa que seguía sonando como la voz de su madre le decía que Draco Malfoy era un gran partido, quizás el mejor que pudiera conseguir en el Reino Unido, pero la jodida parte sentimental le recordaba que no había hombres buenos y que era mejor estar sola.

Mientras que el rubio no se dejaba de repetir mentalmente que había sido una metida de pata decir lo que había dicho. Había sido demasiado directo al hablar y aunque lo pensaba, por lo poco y mucho que sabía de Astoria, sabía que no había sido prudente que se le fuera la lengua. Ahora seguro ella pensaría que él quería algo más con ella cuando hace no más de una noche le había dicho que no se sintiera presionada por lo que había ocurrido.

No, no era tan sencilla comenzar a sentir cosas por alguien, aún cuando ya hubieran compartido el lecho. Simplemente ambos acaban de pasar por cosas muy fuertes y aun les faltaba pegar los cachitos de sus almas y esperar a que secaran.

Pero mientras eso pasaba, ¿qué tan malo podría ser hacerse compañía otra noche?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? ¿Me matan? ¿Cruciatus o Avadas? <strong>

**Pff, no hay palabras. Creo que he escogido un muy mal momento para publicar, porque lo único que traigo en la cabeza es el final de Dance Academy, pero como Slytherin ganó la copa de la casa en Pottermore, decidí que algo tenía que hacer. **

**Lo admito, el capitulo me costó un buen rato y al final decidí que no voy a forzar tanto el final, no me alargaré los 50 capitulos de Por Obligación, pero al menos quiero que termine con algo de cordura y decencia. Así que oficialmente de aquí en adelante este fic es improvisado.**

**Espero que me sepan disculpar y bueno... ¿qué más puedo decir?**

**Intentaré publicar unas cositas más y espero que les gusten ^^**

**Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por leerme :3**

**¡Que tengan un lindo fin de semana! **

**Rr's**

**Euge:**  
>Hola, linda.<br>Jajaja, espero que con todo y que no estudiaste mucho, te fuera bien en ese examen.  
>Lamento de verdad la tardanza y bueno, como verás tome la desición de cambiar un poco las cosas y espero que de igual manera te gusta.<br>Muchas gracias y un beso.

**Malaca:**  
>Hola, hermosa.<br>Well, cada vez escojo situaciones más raras para ponerlos a estos dos pero me alegra muco que te gusten :3  
>Aunque en su mayoría no tengan mucho sentido xD<br>Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, y pensaba poner eso que dices al final de este capitulo, pero uff el estado de animo que me dejó el final de Dance Academy, sencillamente me trae como para escribir algo melancolico a más no poder. Pero 100% segura de que el siguiente capitulo habrá unas escenas como dices.  
>Jajajaja, sí, de hecho uno se queda parpadeando y diciendo ¿de verdad no sabían nada de nada e hicieron todo eso? Porque casi siempre son "castos y puros" cuando termian haciendo esas cosas xD<br>Yo también te quiero linda y te agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo y animo ^^.  
>Sé que no es igual que cuando se conoce a alguien en persona, pero todo lo que se puede trasmitir por medio de palabras realmente cuenta, más de lo que la gente se pueda imaginar.<br>Lol, no creo que seas tan mayor, igual tampoco soy muy joven que digamos, pero creo que aún conservamos nuestras niñas interiores que les gusta Harry Potter :3  
>Un beso enorme y espero que andes bien.<br>Cuídate, linda ^^  
>Nos leemos.<br>Pd. espero por ese fic :3

**Ursa Cassiopeia Lestrange:**  
>Jajaja, el Whisky puede causar cosas muy raras.<br>Lol, bueno, creo que no se te ha acabo esta historia, aunque ya no sé como seguirá, pero de alguna forma llegaremos a esa boda xD  
>Mientras, gracias por leerme lida :3<p>

**Samfj:**  
>¡Mujer! Pff, primero lo aceleré y ahora como que se acabó la gasolina porque todo va más lento. No, la verdad noya no estoy planeando nada, solo improvisando y a ver como sigue todo.<br>Lo peor que puede pasar es que haga un desastre, pero eso no sería novedad en mí.  
>¡Chocala! Porque a mi también me gustan Daphne y Theodore juntos, igual que Pansy y Blaise :3<br>Ya se resolverán, solo tengo que averiguar como.  
>Lol, mis musas más que irse, parece que se sucidaron, pero bueno.<br>Besos y abrazos.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


	8. ¿Casados?

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Repetiría la explicación que he dado en Por Obligación sobre el porqué de mi desaparición, pero creo que ya está, de más. Lo importante es que estoy de alguna u otra forma de regreso, aunque ande sin internet y bueno…**

**Espero que os guste este capi, aunque es algo corto y quizás sin mucho sentido**

**¡Disfruten! ^^**

* * *

><p><span>¿Te casarías conmigo?<span>

**8.- ¿Casados?**

Con cierta pereza Astoria se revolvió en la cama. No sabía qué hora era, pero le dolía la cabeza. Una parte de ella quería seguir durmiendo, pero la otra le decía que llegaría tarde al trabajo. ¿Tarde? Seguro ya estaba tarde. ¿Qué perdía con seguir durmiendo? Quizás era mejor tomarse el día. No. Si se tomaba el día seguro que su jefe la regañaría, aunque él había sido el culpable de ese dolor de cabeza que hacía que se pegara más a las sabanas. ¿Cuánto habían bebido anoche? No lo sabía, pero sabía que su boca aún tenía sabor a Whisky.

Se revolvió un poco más, aún indecisa sobre si levantarse o no. Giró lentamente, estirando los brazos para atrapar alguna almohada que abrazar y algo agarró. Aunque al principio no distinguió la diferencia entre una almohada y lo que había agarrado, unos quejidos y el hecho de que su "almohada" se escapara de sus brazos la hicieron reaccionar. Abrió los ojos con horror, para comprobar como nuevamente compartía el lecho con Draco Malfoy.

Lo peor de caso es que el lugar en donde se encontraban no era conocido para ella. Era una habitación muy elegante para tratarse de su cuarto alquilado. Aunque esa decoración verde, plateada y negra le daban una muy buena pista. Una alfombra persa, una araña de cristal que colgaba del techo y un par de sofás de piel de dragón; no había duda de que era la habitación del heredero Malfoy. ¡No podía creer que se encontrara ahí!

Llevó sus manos a su boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba salir de sus labios. ¿Por qué había pasado eso otra vez? ¡Él le había prometido que la llevaría de regreso al Caldero Chorreante sana y salva! Era más que obvio que no había cumplido su palabra. Su sorpresa fue remplazada rápidamente por una creciente ola de molestia. Tomó la almohada donde segundos antes reposaba su cabeza y con ella le dio un golpe al rubio que aun dormía a su lado.

—¡Vete al demonio, Potter! —gruñó Draco abruptamente, para luego caerse de la cama por el brusco movimiento que había realizado. Dejando a Astoria con una cara de desconcierto. No tanto por la reacción, sino por sus palabras.

—¿Soñabas con Potter? —preguntó la castaña, intentando suprimir una risa algo burlona. Él no le contestó, solo la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué forma de despertarme son esas? —recriminó, levantándose sin inmutarse por una clara desnudez que a esas alturas tampoco consiguieron que Astoria se inmutara. La joven Greengrass arrugó la nariz y le lanzó la almohada que aún tenía en sus manos.

—Ayer prometiste que me llevarías sana y salva a mi cuarto del Caldero Chorreante y mira donde he despertado —reprochó, mirando de mala forma al rubio, quien había atrapado la almohada que ella le había aventado.

—Bueno, sana y salva estás ¿no? —respondió con algo de cinismo, volteando al rededor para reconocer su propia habitación.

—Que chistoso —dijo ella, haciendo una mueca. Reprochándose mentalmente el haber llegado a pensar anoche que Draco era agradable. No podía negar que Draco era divertido cuando quería e incluso en ocasiones le daba la impresión de ser un caballero; pero momentos así le hacían recordar que los hombres eran unos idiotas.

El silencio se hizo por varios segundos. La castaña se sumergió en sus pensamientos, con la vista perdida en las sabanas verdes en las que reposaba. Mientras los ojos grises seguían recorriendo el lugar con curiosidad. Porque aunque conocía a la perfección su cuarto, sentía que algo no encajaba en el lugar y no tardó en encontrar ese "algo."

—¿Recuerdas que pasó anoche? —preguntó Draco, llamando la atención a la chica Greengrass quien hizo un gesto pensativo para luego negar con la cabeza. La verdad, lo último que recordaba era haber cenado en compañía del rubio, una rica lasaña de espinacas con vino de elfo. Vagamente recordaba un pastel de chocolate como postre, pero de ahí en adelante todo era borroso.

—No, la verdad no mucho —contestó ella, rascándose la cabeza y enmarañando su cabello un poco más—. Aunque creo que es obvio ¿no? —añadió, cubriendo un poco su propia desnudez y mirando de reojo a Draco, consiguiendo un suave sonrojo al encontrarlo tan atractivo pese a estar recién levantado.

—¿Y qué tan obvio puede ser esto? —volvió a cuestionar el rubio, caminando lentamente hacia el frente de la cama para levantar un vestido blanco—-. Sé que tomamos mucho, pero yo juro que tu vestido era verde —comentó, extendiendo el vestido frente a los ojos verdes, quien con horro reconoció que se trataba de un vestido de novia. Un hermoso y vaporoso vestido blanco con holanes, sin mangas y con el escote lleno de pedrería que parecía ser autentica. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que ese vestido debía de costar una fortuna.

Casi con miedo Astoria levantó temblorosamente la mano izquierda para comprobar con horror que en su dedo anular había un fino anillo de oro con una hilera de diamantes en el centro. Ahora sí el grito escapó de la boca de la castaña, razonando agudamente en la habitación. ¡Aquello tenía que ser una broma! ¡Una muy mala broma! ¡Ellos no podían estar casados! Seguro que con la borrachera se había... ¿disfrazado? ¡Vaya idiotez! Le gritó su subconsciente... pero prefería ser idiota que ser la nueva señora Malfoy...

Draco se aturdió con el grito, pero no tardó en mirar su mano también para encontrar un anillo donde juró no volver a ponerse uno. Por la impresión dejó caer el vestido que sostenía al suelo y luego retrocedió unos pasos. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando recordar que era lo que había sucedido anoche, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Incluso, un agudo dolor de cabeza lo invadía por culpa de la resaca.

—Esto no puede ser —murmuró de repente Astoria, llamando la atención del rubio, quien lo único que alcanzó a ver fue como ella se levantaba y se encerraba en lo que era el baño. El primer impulso de Draco fue ir tras ella, pero no lo hizo.

Tenía demasiadas dudas taladrando su cerebro, pero sabía que ella debería de estar igual o más confundida que él. Suspiró y tomó unos pantalones para cubrirse. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al despacho a pensar o por lo menos intentarlo. Entró y sin titubear mucho se sirvió un trago, mientras se sentaba en la silla de cuero negro. Decir que había sentimientos encontrados era decir poco. Astoria le había gustado casi desde la primera vez que la había visto y no podía negar que sentía algunas cosas por ella. Ya hasta habían tenido relaciones un par de veces, pero de ahí a casarse... ¿Cómo había pasado?

Lo peor del caso es que no recordaba nada. Y cuando decía "nada" era exactamente nada. Ni siquiera una borrosa imagen de cuando y donde se habían ocurrido aquello. ¿Dónde habían comprado los anillos y el vestido? ¿Dónde diantres se habían casado? A esas horas parecía algo descabellado contraer matrimonio. Posiblemente habían ido a despertar a alguien. Mejor dicho, seguramente habían tenido que pagarle a alguien para que los casara a esas horas de la noche y de forma tan improvisada y repentina.

Las opciones no eran muchas en ese caso. Contados eran los jueces que tenían el poder para eso y de todos ellos él solo conocía a uno. Logan Gordon, el mismo juez que lo había casado con Pansy y que los había divorciado unos meses atrás. Sería bueno hablar con él. Logan podría darle más respuestas de las que su mente le podía proporcionar. Sin embargo, antes de hacer nada, lo mejor era hablar con Astoria primero. Aunque no sabía si ella ya se encontraría dispuesta a eso. Suspiro de nuevo y terminó el trago. Esa situación era demasiado complicada y peculiar para su gusto.

O-O-O

El choque emocional había sido muy fuerte al ver el vestido de novia y el anillo de matrimonio en su dedo. Todo indicaba que se habían casado en la noche. Al menos eso quedaba claro. Lo que Astoria aún no se podía explicar era ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Y por qué?

Decir que no le gustaba Draco era mentir. Fuera lo que fuera, Malfoy era guapo y tenía su encanto. Incluso habían llegado a tener relaciones y las primeras las podía recordar de forma grata y placentera. ¿Pero casarse? ¿De nuevo? No, aún se resistía a la idea. Miraba su mano como si fuera ajena. Sentía todo tan irreal que no acaba de creer que esa mano con el anillo de brillantes fuera suya.

Hasta no hace mucho había llevado otro anillo en esa mano, en el mismo dedo. Un anillo sencillo y evidentemente no tan caro como el que ahora llevaba. Un anillo que le había dado Damián y que la había unido a él por casi más de un año. Un anillo que había sido símbolo de un futuro prometedor lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas. Un anillo que ella misma se había quitado y se lo había tirado en la cara a Damián, destruyendo todo. El simple recuerdo era doloroso.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos y entre sollozos se tomó la confianza de usar el baño. Pensé que bañarse le ayudaría a calmar todas esas sensaciones que se revolvían en ella. Pero muy lejos de eso, el agua tibia no ayudó mucho cuando al usar el jabón y demás productos el lugar se inundó del aroma de Draco. Tampoco ayudó que al salir, la felpuda toalla verdad también tuviera el olor de él.

Era estúpido, pero entre todos esos sentimientos encontrados, comenzaban a haber afectos hacia Draco. Afectos que no quería sentir ni tener en esos momentos. ¡Merlín! ¡Se habían casado! Sin razón aparente, pero se habían casado y tenían que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Pero que debían de hacer? En lo personal, la opción que sonaba más lógica para Astoria era divorciarse. Se habían casado ebrios y no debían de tener muchos problemas para anular ese precipitado matrimonio. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que le decía que quizás, muy remotamente, podían intentar algo. Esa parte caprichosa y mimada de Astoria le susurraba que si ya se habían casado al menos lo podían intentar ¿no? Finalmente no tenían nada que perder ¿o sí? La verdad, no lo sabía. No sabía nada en esos momentos, solo que estaba confundida.

Salió del baño envuelta en la toalla, solo para caer en cuenta de que ahí no había ropa para cambiarse. Bueno, quizás ese vestido de novio y la lencería de la que al parecer Draco la había despojado anoche. Miró el vestido con cierto reproche, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo terminó por tomarlo y colocárselo. No era grata la idea de vestirse de novia en la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero siendo que no pretendía andar desnuda por ahí, no le quedaba más opción.

Se arregló sin chiste alguno, solo poniéndose la ropa para cubrir su desnudez. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama de Draco para pensar. No sabía a donde podía haber ido Draco, pero no pretendía ir a buscarlo por ahí. No solo porque estaba segura de que se perdería, sino porque igual no estaba segura de que le iba a decir. Sus emociones seguían siendo demasiado confusas. Si por lo menos pudiera recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior que los habías llevado a cometer semejante locura. Pero no, su mente seguía en blanco.

—Hola, extraña —dijo sorpresivamente el susodicho rubio, quien entraba a la habitación tranquilamente. Astoria respingó al principio por la sorpresa y luego se relajó, desviando la mirada.

—Hola —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

—Te queda lindo el vestido —comentó él, no muy seguro de que más podía decirle. En el camino del estudio ahí se había plantado muchas cosas, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella todo resultaba ser confuso de nuevo.

—Gracias —contestó—... Supongo —añadió reprendiéndose mentalmente por no tener el valor de abordar el tema del matrimonio. Quería decirle algo, lo que fuera. Las oraciones se formaban en su cabeza, pero ninguna llegaba a salir de su boca. ¿Por qué resultaba todo tan difícil? Quizás ella no era la reina de las palabras, pero raramente se quedaba muda como en esos momentos.

El silencio se hizo. Tan denso y asfixiante que los estaba ahogando. Necesitaban decir algo. Lo que fuera. Pero nada, no decían nada. Astoria solo miraba el anillo en su mano, jugueteando con él, como si quisiera quitárselo, pero sin llegarlo a hacer. Por su parte, Draco la miraba a ella, atento a sus movimientos e intentando descifrarlos. Aunque a la única conclusión a la que llegó era que quizás necesitaban más tiempo para pensar.

—Le diré a Krissa que te traiga algo de ropa —comentó el rubio —. Por más lindo que sea, no... no se ve muy cómodo —añadió, volviendo a salir de su propia habitación. Usualmente no le gustaba que entraran, mucho menos que estuvieran a solas, en su cuarto. Porque ese era su cuarto. No el que compartía con Pansy cuando se casaron. No, ese era absolutamente su cuarto desde que tenía uso de memoria y del cual no se le antojaba cambiar ni medio centímetro. En ese lugar había fragmentos de toda su vida y aunque lo consideraba muy íntimo y personal, pedirle Astoria que se saliera con todo lo que pasaba y había pasado no lo consideraba adecuado.

La aludida no dijo nada. De hecho, hasta se mordió la lengua para evitar denegar la oferta. La verdad, no quería recibir atenciones, no quería sentirse cómoda en semejante momento. Pero dejando un poco sus usuales caprichos de lado, siendo objetiva, no tenía sentido hacer las cosas más difíciles.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que la pequeña y curiosa elfina apareciera en el lugar con un montón de ropa doblada. Algo le decía a Astoria que esa ropa había pertenecido a Pansy, pero no dijo nada. Tomó un vestido negro de tirantes que era el que más le ajustaba y se lo puso. Se calzó con unas zapatillas de esas de tacón de aguja que definitivamente eran de Pansy y se ató el cabello en un moño alto.

Después de medianamente arreglarse se volvió a sentar en la cama en espera de Draco. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas que no se ponían en orden. Había un enorme espacio negro en su memoria que no le permitía pensar con objetividad. Si tan solo pudiera saber lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo, pero no recordaba nada. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y luego los abrió nuevamente mirando a la pequeña elfina que seguía ahí, quizás esperando por una orden.

—¿Tú sabes que pasó anoche? —preguntó Astoria mirando fijamente a la criatura que lució algo atemorizada.

—No mucho —confesó en voz baja la criatura—. Como Krissa le dijo al amo Malfoy, Krissa no anda espiando y no ve más de lo debido —añadió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, te creo —dijo la castaña, entendiendo en parte que la elfina tenía miedo de hablar y ser castigada—. Pero es importante saber si notaste algo anoche... No sé, quizás nos viste salir o tal vez ni siquiera salimos —agregó para alentarla, esperando que le dijera algo más.

—Krissa recuerda que el amo Malfoy y la señorita salieron después del postre —admitió la pequeña criatura, mirando muy atentamente a Astoria—. También recuerda que nunca había visto al amo Malfoy actuando así —hizo una pausa en la que se comenzó a jalar las orejas—. Y Krissa escuchó cuando el amo le pedía a la señorita que se casara con él y ella dijo que sí, luego se fueron... —concluyó tomando uno de los tacones que había llevado para Astoria y se comenzó a golpear la cabeza con él—. ¡Krissa es mala, no debió de ver ni escuchar esas cosas! —comenzó a decir.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tranquila! —intentó calmarle la joven Greengrass, quitándole el tacón para que dejara de hacerse daño—. Fue bueno que vieras eso y que escucharas y que me lo dijeras, en serio —aseguró, sintiéndose desconcertada por la respuesta que había recibido.

La elfina se quedó mirándole con cierta ingenuidad, sin dar mucho crédito al buen trato. Astoria le sonrió un poco y se dispuso a preguntar un par de cosas más, pero se escuchó como tocaban a la puerta. Krissa despareció casi al instante con un simple «¡puf!». Segundos después entró Draco a la habitación y miró con las cejas enarcada a la chica que estaba hincado en el suelo, como si se hubiera caído.

—¿Estás bien? —fue la primera pregunta que brotó de los labios del rubio de forma casi instintiva. Aunque apenas terminó de pronunciar la última silaba se arrepintió, ya que algo le dijo que esa pregunta se podía mal entender dada la situación en la que se encontraban—. Me refiero a que estás en el... —quiso corregir, pero Astoria se le adelantó, mirándole penetrantemente con sus ojos verdes.

—Anoche nos casamos —dijo suavemente—. Creo que el hecho de que esté en el suelo es lo que menos debería de importarnos —declaró finalmente Astoria, haciendo una mención de ese tema que no habían querido tocar momentos atrás.

—Si, nos casamos, pero estábamos ebrios —respondió él, haciendo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Ese no es gran consuelo —argumentó la castaña, haciendo ademán de levantarse y recibiendo oportunamente la mano de Draco—. Gracias —murmuró, aceptando la mano para apoyarse y ponerse de pie, quedando frente a frente a ¿su marido?... ¡Merlín! La simple palabra la hacía estremecer.

—De nada —susurró el ex-mortífago—. No me parece que mi esposa esté tirada en el suelo —quiso bromear para hacer el habiente menos denso, aunque por la forma en la que Astoria arrugó la nariz notó que no funcionó—. Lo siento —añadió.

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Astoria, dejando caer esa pregunta que el rubio realmente no quería escuchar porque no sabía lo que quería o debía de contestar. Él aún no se había bañado, ni arreglado, ni nada, pues había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando.

Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo en esos momentos. Eran como una paleta de un pintor desorganizado, donde todos los colores estaban revueltos. Incluso algunos, por más opuestos que fueran, se mezclaban y lo confundían aún más. Sus pensamientos eran un blanco mezclado con el negro, dejándolo en un gris neutral. Era una batalla entre su lógica contra un insano capricho apoyado por sentimientos inciertos. Demasiado confuso para explicar. Demasiadas ideas y sensaciones encontradas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú? —fue lo único que Draco pudo contestar ante tanta confusión.

Astoria le miró igual de desconcertada. Ella tampoco tenía idea de que hacer o sentir. Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta inseguridad, dejando que Draco lo notara y entendiera que no sabía que decir tampoco. Él lo notó enseguida y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, tomando la decisión de que necesitaban más tiempo para pensar. Luego suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no te bañas y te arreglas? Mientras voy a preparar algo para comer —dijo la castaña al cabo de unos segundos de silencio en los que él y ella solo se miraban sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Los elfos se encargan de eso —respondió el rubio casi de forma automática, más que nada por la costumbre de que así fuera.

—Entonces iré a... no sé, por ahí en lo que te arreglas —declaró algo nerviosa. De ser otra la situación firmemente se hubiera incluso ido de la casa de Malfoy, pero en esos momentos no podía. O quizás no quería. La verdad, no sabía. Algo en Draco le provocaba apatía y al mismo tiempo la atraía.

—Está bien —aceptó él, comenzando a tomar sus cosas del armario—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, hablale a Krissa —concluyó.

Astoria ya no dijo nada más, asistió con un cabeceo y salió de la habitación. Apenas estuvo en el pasillo suspiró con fuerza. Comenzó a caminar perezosamente por los pasillos, sin un rumbo fijo en realidad, mientras la pregunta de Draco daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza. «¿Qué quieres hacer tú?». Una pregunta relativamente sencilla, pero con un sin número de respuesta que para fines prácticos no eran los suficientemente buenas como para ser las definitivas.

Astoria siguió caminando hasta toparse con las escaleras. Y como si llevara ahí viviendo toda la vida, tomó rumbo al comedor. La estructura del lugar no era tan complicada como hubiera esperando después de vivir tantos años en apartamos de un solo piso. De hecho, era como estar en su antigua casa: La mansión Greengrass. Tomó un lugar en la mesa, apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos, mientras intentaba por encima vez hacer memoria de lo ocurrido. Pero nada parecía venir a su cabeza, ni una sola idea o recuerdo.

O-O-O

Draco por su parte aún se encontraba bajo el tibio chorro de agua y, a diferencia de Astoria, buscaba poner su mente en blanco. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto. El rubio ya había establecido que solo había dos caminos: Anular el matrimonio o intentarlo. Obviamente la primera opción era la más lógica, así que solo tendría que preguntarle a Astoria que era lo que quería hacer ella y basándose en eso tomaría una decisión.

No había razones para morir en el intento de decidirse o quebrarse la cabeza por eso. ¡Vamos! Él era Draco Malfoy. Su trabajo era tomar decisiones difíciles e importantes para el mundo mágico, resolver y controlar problemas. Solo tenía que ser lógico...

Sin embargo, como una inoportuna y repentina aparición, la imagen de su padre vino a su mente. Por lógico su padre se pudría en Azkaban. Por lógico se había casado con Pansy. Por lógico tenía una marca permanente en el antebrazo. Y por lógico se lo había llevado el demonio un millón de veces. Por el contrario, seguía vivo por los impulsivos afectos de su madre. Por sus impulsos se había divorciado de Pansy y siendo honesto aquella había sido la mejor acción de su vida. Así que si se había casado con Astoria por un impulso... ¿qué tan malo podía llegar a ser?

Sonrió con satisfacción y se apresuró a bañarse. En sus opciones ya no había dos caminos, sino solo uno. Solo esperaba que Astoria pensara igual que él. Sin embargo, mientras él se cambiaba a toda prisa, escaleras abajo Astoria tomaba también una decisión.

Por impulsiva se había ido de casa y la habían asaltado unos muggles. Por impulsiva había dejado que sus sueños se fueran en un vuelo a New York. Por impulsiva se había casado ya una vez con un hombre que le había deshecho el corazón. Por impulsiva no tenía ni a quien llamar familia y vivía día a día sin esperar nada, acostándose casualmente con su jefe. Así que no, nada bueno había ganado por impulsiva. Por eso no seguiría con ese tonto impulsivo de querer hacer funcionar un matrimonio improvisado tras una noche de borrachera. Era tonto.

Astoria apartó las manos de su rostro al escuchar pasos acercarse, seguramente era Draco. El rubio ya se había arreglado y con media sonrisa en el rostro, entró al comedor. Caminó hasta ponerse a un lado de Astoria y la miró fijamente. Estaba dispuesto a hablar y decirle lo que pensaba, pero un repentino «¡puf!» lo interrumpió. Krissa había aparecido frente a ellos.

—Krissa quiere saber si los amos quieren que les sirva el desayuno. Sin carne —dijo la elfina, tan servicial como siempre.

Los aludidos observaron a la pequeña criatura y luego cruzaron miradas con ingenuidad.

—Sí, Krissa, sirve la comida —terminó por decir Draco ante el silencio y la mirada expectante de la elfina. La pequeña criatura sonrió ante la respuesta y en un parpadear desapareció.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró Astoria, llamando la atención del rubio, quien se había quedado con los ojos clavados en la pared.

—Mi madre decía que con el estómago lleno se piensa mejor —mintió el aludido, ya que la frase era más bien de Blaise, aunque le había parecido oportuna.

Astoria arrugó la nariz, pero antes de decir más, varios platos llenos de comida aparecieron frente a ellos. Unos vasos de cristal, con unas jarras de jugo y otras bebidas. Había de donde escoger: pan tostado, fruto, huevos, ensalada y otras cosas más que le terminaron de abrir el apetito por sus olores. La mueca desapareció del rostro de Astoria y Draco sonrió de forma tenue antes de comenzar a comer lo que había servido para él. El rubio esperaba que aquello le ayudara a pensar mejor, de lo contrario estaría en una crisis en a la cual nunca antes se había enfrentado. Como buen Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a seguir sus caprichos, pero el sentido común no podía ser ignorando cuando estaba envuelta otra persona que de alguna u otra forma le importaba.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Avadas o Crucios? <strong>**

**Os dije que tenía tiempo libre por las tardes y bueno, me he puesto a escribir y esto ha salido. Lo sé, sé que no es mucho, pero necesito retomar el hilo y con suerte los siguientes capítulos serán mejores. Es difícil continuar una historia cuando la dejas paradas por tanto tiempo y nuevamente lo siento :c**

**Muchas gracias Bonny Spynelly, MrsLGrint, Euge, Jeziik, samfj y tod los demás que me leen, de verdad que significa mucho para mí.**

**Nuevamente lamento haberme esfumado de aquella manera. ¡Un beso enorme ^^**


	9. Dame una razón o una oportunidad

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡El primer fic del año! Aunque más bien es una actualización. Tenía pensando un one-shot, pero me dije a mi misma: "Mi misma, no seas cruel y actualiza algo." El fic de Por Obligación... aun lo estoy releyendo, así que me decidió por uno de los long-fics que son más cortos y basada en reviews y estadísticas de visita, le di prioridad a este que al de "Inevitable" aunque con suerte lo actualizaré pronto.**

**Intento hacer lo más posible, porque ya el lunes comienzo el nuevo semestre en la Uni. Que pocas vacasiones me dan :c**

**En fin, no os distraigo más y espero de todo corazón que os guste o que al menos no os disguste ^****^'**

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Te casarías conmigo?<span>_

****9.- Dame una razón o una oportunidad****

—Haz perdido por completo la cabeza —decía Blaise Zabini, sentado en su despacho del profeta, con los pies sobre su propio escritorio.

—Necesito un consejo, no que me reafirmes lo que de antemano sé —reprochó el rubio frente a él, quien lucía frustrado y desesperado, lo cual no era para menos, considerando que el día anterior se había casado de improviso con su asistente, quien casualmente era Astoria Greengrass.

—No sé que más podría decirte —confesó el moreno, suspirando y mirando de reojo a su amigo—. Eres un idiota —añadió con una sonrisa, para ver como el aludido solo rodaba los ojos con fastidio. Draco llevaba toda la mañana metido en su oficina, platicandole sobre como tras irse de su fiesta de compromiso con Pansy, se había emborrachado tanto que se había casado con la hermana menor de Daphne. Al parecer todo había sido legal y hasta noche de bodas había tenido, pero el problema era que aquellos dos apenas tenían un mes de estar conviviendo y había que destacar que su relación era de jefe y empleada o al menos eso decía Malfoy.

—Vaya ayuda me das —recriminó.

—¿Ya hablaron? —preguntó Zabini, tomando su varita para comenzar a juguetear con ella, como restandole importancia al asunto. No era que no le importara, es que no entendía como su amigo se ahogaba en un vaso de agua. Desde su profesional punto de vista, el rubio solo tenía dos opciones, divorciarse por segunda o darle una oportunidad a esa matrimonio antes de descartarlo. Por desgracia no compartían sus puntos de vista y Draco seguía dandole vueltas al asunto, argumentando que no sabía que hacer. Así que a esas alturas ya lo había mareado con tanto argumento, por muy amigos que fueran, hasta él tenía sus limites.

—Ya te dije que no, después de que se fuera de mi casa no la he vuelto a ver —repitió con reproche, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado.

—Hermano, necesitas hablar con ella y tomar una decisión —dijo, haciendo una nota mental de que era la tercera vez que daba ese mismo concejo con las mismas palabras.

—¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo? No puedo simplemente aparecerme en su cuarto y decirle la trillada frase de "tenemos que hablar" —y de nueva cuenta los argumentos de Draco para excusar su propia cobardía se hacían presentes. Blaise estaba por soltarle un par de palabrotas, pero el golpe en la puerta desvió la atención de ambos hombres.

—Señor Zabini, el representante del señor McLaggen ha mandado una lechuza, preguntando si puede adelantar la hora de la entrevista porque tienen unos asuntos que resolver el Liverpool —informó la secretaria del moreno, observando a ambos hombres con cordialidad, en espera de una respuesta por parte de su jefe.

—Responde diciendo que vamos en camino y avisale a Lavander para que me acompañe —pidió el hombre encargado de aquella esperada entrevista que se venía prometiendo desde meses atrás en la sección de sociales de El Profeta.

—¿Me abandonas? —se quejó Draco con un tono ofendido y acusador.

—No exactamente, pero tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo a forma de excusas, pese a que en realidad sentía cierto alivio de tener algo más que hacer—. Además, tú no me necesitas para nada. Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con Astoria —puntualizó, sonriendo y tomando sus cosas para abandonar su oficina.

—Pero... —intentó argumentar el rubio, solo para comprobar que ya había sido dejado solo. Maldijo un poco entre dientes y se quedó ahí sentado por largo rato, navegando entre sus ideas.

Una idea tras otra cruzaba su cabeza, acompañada de una voz brulona parecida a la suya propia que le hacía descartar cualquier posibilidad. Estaba siendo muy negativo, no lo iba a negar, pero ¿podían culparlo? ¿Podían recriminarle ser negativo cuando todo en su vida siempre había ido en picada? Sin importar lo que decidiera, todo terminaba mal. Sin ir muy lejos, solo debía de voltear hacia atrás y ver su matrimonio con Pansy. ¿Quien le aseguraba que lo que pudiera intentar con Astoria no sería igual? Incluso, considerando lo precipitado de todo, lo suyo podía terminar peor.

Suspiró con cansancio y se levantó de la silla para salir de ahí, pero apenas estuvo de pie, la puerta se abrió detrás de él.

—¿Quiere un café? —preguntó la misma secretaria de hace rato, tan servicial como siempre.

—No, gracias —cortó él, girando para encararle.

—¿Un whisky, quizás? —ofreció sin dejar de sonreír.

Podían llamarlo arrogante, pero siempre le había dado la impresión de que esa chica coqueteaba con él, desde que la había visto por primera vez y eso que en ese tiempo él estaba casado con Pansy. ¿Sabría ella lo de su divorcio? ¡Oh, vamos! Claro que lo sabría, si había sido una de las tantas noticias que el diario mágico había llegado a publicar. Además que la noticia del compromiso de Pansy y Blaise era el cotilleo de la última semana. Entonces, por lógica, si quisiera sacar provecho de esa chica, podría hacerlo. Era un hombre libre, joven, no tan mal parecido y grotescamente rico. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera para divertirse y pasarla bien. Nadie podía recriminarle por hacerlo y siempre podía justificarse con estar haciendo lo que le hiciese feliz. Claro que había un pequeño inconveniente y ese era que él ya no era así. Hacía tanto tiempo atrás que el niño mimado de los Malfoy se había vuelto tan solo un recuerdo, para darle paso a un hombre serio, adicto al trabajo y un tanto resentido. Un hombre frío e indiferente cuyo concepto de felicidad se había simplificado a aquello que alguna vez había tenido y no había sabido apreciar. Algo tan sencillo que ni con oro, ni con todo el poder que poseía, podría conseguir. Era extraño pensar en eso, recordar como durante toda su infancia había sido un niño mimado que no había aprovechado lo suficiente el amor de sus padres. Ese jodido amor incondicional que daba la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse a la misma muerte y hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de que la otra persona estuviera bien. Muy, pero muy tarde se había dado cuenta de que existía dicho sentimiento y lo precioso que era. Todavía más tarde aún se había dado cuenta de que las únicas personas que le habían amado ya no estaban a su lado y de que él no tenía muy claro el concepto de amar.

—No es necesario, ya me voy —dijo tras su propio silencio, recorriendo con la vista de arriba a abajo a la joven.

—En otra ocasión, ¿tal vez? —propuso ella, jugando de forma nerviosa con su cabello.

No le quedaba duda de que estaba intentando coquetearle y no podía culparla por intentar hacer su intento. ¿Que acaso no empezaban así las relaciones? Cuando alguien te gustaba, lo primero era acercarse a la persona para conocerla y dejarse conocer. No es como si pudieras llegar de un día a otro con una propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Y quien era él para descartar posibilidades? La mujer de su vida podría esconderse detrás de una carpeta de El Profeta, detrás un uniforme de camarera, tal vez la chica que vendía helados en el Callejón Diagon o la quizás la chica soñadora con la que se había tropezado tiempo atrás. ¿Quien lo sabía con certeza? ¿Quién le podía asegurar que sería feliz en todo caso? ¿Qué tal si la felicidad era algo que no era para él? Vaya melodramático que se había vuelto.

Sonrió por sus propios pensamientos y luego sonrió a la secretaria de su amigo por mera cortesía. Su mente divagaba y cada idea se contradecía al chocar con otra, pero si ya se había casado con Astoria, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad? ¿Por qué descartar a la castaña por una desconocida? A la desconocida la podía conocer luego en el peor de los escenarios, pero a Astoria... a esa soñadora brujita que le llevaba el café por las mañanas y descaradamente le arrebataba el whisky diciendo que no eran horas para beber, a esa que, por cuestiones que ni él mismo se explicaba, ahora era su esposa. A ella ya la conocía y le gustaba su forma de ser.

—Tal vez —concedió al final, caminando hacia la salida y pasando de largo a un lado de la joven. El aroma de la secretaria no pasó desapercibido para él, aun así su sentido del olfato le traicionó y le hizo recordar que uno más dulce le estaba esperando en el Caldero Chorreante.

**O-O-O**

Mientras tanto, en otro rincón del mundo mágico, una solitaria bruja se encontraba ordenando sus cosas en lo que era su habitación rentada. Astoria Greengrass había comprobado a lo largo de su vida que solo dos cosas eran ciertas sin falla alguna: Todos morimos algún día y todo es relativo. Quien quisiera mirar el vaso medio lleno podá ser feliz, quien quisiera mirarlo medio vacío podía amargarse la existencia de ello. Quien quisiera ver la oportunidad detrás de una desgracia, podría alcanzar grandes cosas y quien quisiera dejarse hundir podría tocar fondo aunque intentasen ayudarlo. Claro que, al final de cuentas, todo camino llevaba al cementerio. La vida se volvía tan simple si se llegaba a entender aquellos dos conceptos.

—Tu decides que camino tomar, porque el destino es el mismo —recitó, con sus zapatillas de ballet en la mano y dando un gran suspiro.

Ella había pasado casi toda su vida soñando con su camino, con ser una reconocida bailarina famosa y admirada. Astoria no había soñado con otra cosa que no fuesen aplausos, rosas cayendo delante de ella en el escenario y gente aclamando ser como ella. Sonaba tan frívola en sus sueños y fantasías, pero eso era lo que le llenaba el espíritu y le causaba una sensación que en su inocencia había etiquetado como felicidad. Había llegado incluso a convencerse a si misma de que el glamour de una bailarina estaba basado en que tanto dolieran los pies al final de cada ejecución o en cuantas horas de ejercicio se pusieran para mantener la forma.

El ballet había sido su vida y se había tardado tiempo en entender por qué. Cuando se tiene una hermana perfecta a la que no se puede superar con nada, cuando esa rubia graciosa llamada Daphne opaca tu existencia y tras muchas encuentras por algo en lo que eres mejor que ella, ahí es cuando encuentras la razón de tu existencia y te aferras a ello porque en todo lo demás ya haz sido dejada atrás. Los dedos pianistas de su hermana eran insuperables, su sonrisa, su gracia al bailar vals, sus excelentes notas de magia, su apuesto y rico novio, su elegancia y su perfecta vida llena de felicidad, eran algo con lo que ella ni siquiera podía llegar a soñar. Por eso, varios años atrás, cuando en una pintura de un local de antigüedades había visto aquella pintura de una bailarina y había intentado imitar la extraña pose que ésta hacia, recibiendo el primer elogio de su vida, había sentido que al fin existía algo que estaba hecho para ella y nadie más.

Aun era una niña en aquel entonces, pero había comenzado a planear su vida con un camino muy alejado al que su hermana pudiera tomar. Lo último que quería era vivir siendo siempre comparada con Daphne y volverse una sombra de defectos. ¿Que estúpido, cierto? Pensar que su vida se había basado en el sueño de ser lo contrario a su hermana resultaba deprimente y le quitaba valor a todo por lo que había luchado siempre. Todos sueños eran pequeñas burbujas de jabón que intentaban ir cuan lejos fuera posible, pero al final todas se habían reventado. Al final del cuento, ella no quería más que un final feliz y cuando el príncipe estuvo frente a ella, pometiendole el felices para siempre, no dudó en dejarlo en todo, para al final quedarse sin nada. Y ahora otro príncipe de rubia cabellera le tendía la mano de igual forma, prometiendole una vida muy parecida a la de su hermana: La distinguida esposa de un magnate, mago de sangre pura y ex-mortifago absuelto de todo cargo que ahora era un ejemplar elitista de la sociedad mágica. Era casi como volver a ser una niña y escuchar como todo los adultos le prometían a su hermana un futuro como el que ellos tenían en ese entonces.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —volvió a murmurar para si misma, dejándose caer en la cama.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior para contener las ganas de echarse a llorar como siempre lo hacía. "¿Qué persona que se respetara a si misma actuaría igual que como lo hacía cuando tenía diez años?" Ella tenía una respuesta y era levantar la mano para declararse culpable.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar y ponerse alerta, pese a que no contestó de inmediato. No creía que nadie se tomara la molestia de visitarle, empezando porque a su parecer no tenía a nadie que quisiera verla. Sin darse cuenta, tenía más enemigos que amigos a esas alturas y lo mejor del caso es que era su culpa. Así que, ¿quién podría ser? Ladeo la cabeza pensativa, debatiéndose entre responder o no responder al golpeteo.

—Sé que estás ahí —declaró una voz masculina al otro lado. Una voz que ella conocía sin duda, pero que no hubiese pensando en escuchar.

—¡Voy, un segundo! —anunció, guardando en el armario el desastre de cosas que tenía regadas por ahí. Echó una mirada al espejo y subiendo un poco sus jeans, se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—Hola —saludó el rubio—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante —concedió ella, apartándose del camino y dejando que fuera él quien cerrara la puerta detrás de si.

Para ambos era extraño estar ahí solos después de lo que había pasado. Sus resoluciones seguían atadas y condicionadas a sus experiencias previas, las cuales no habían sido muy buenas, pero aun así, interiormente ya habían hecho una decisión.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo al mismo tiempo ella.

Los dos se miraron y sin poder evitarlo, rieron un poco. No era la primera vez que hablaban a la vez, aunque al menos en esta ocasión estaba de acuerdo.

—Tú primero —apremió Draco, haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, aunque temía que lo que ella pudiera decir cambiara el panorama de su convicción.

—Es sobre nuestro matrimonio —murmuró ella, comenzando a hablar con nerviosismo y rompiendo el contacto visual—. Sé que ha sido muy precipitado y ninguno de los dos recuerda haber dicho "acepto" —continuó, con los ojos clavos en el suelo.

—Aja —la animó él a que siguiera.

—Pero... —se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Pero? —repitió, expectante.

—No creo que sea lo correcto —declaró finalmente, encarando al hombre frente a ella. Ya lo había dicho. No quería volver a soñar, no quería ilusionarse, no quería volver a darse de bruces contra algo llamado realidad.

—¿Te quieres divorciar? —preguntó Draco para reiterar que no había entendido mal las palabras de ella.

—Exactamente —aseguró ella—. No tiene mucho que nos conocemos y tampoco ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos casados con otras personas. Digo, todo ha sido demasiado repentino, que apenas lo hemos podido digerir. Es algo inmaduro y tonto... —comenzó a excusarse, pero al ver la expresión del rubio comenzó a dudar de sus propias palabras. Draco parecía decepcionado u tal vez ofendido, no estaba segura—. ¿No piensas igual? —cuestionó temerosa.

—Pensaba pedirte una oportunidad o una buena razón para que no me dieras una —habló él con tono inexpresivo, aunque Astoria podía percibir cierto resentimiento en aquella indiferencia—. Pero ya me has respondido sin que hiciera la pregunta —concluyó—. No te preocupes Astoria, sabrás que tengo los medios para hacer y deshacer a mi antojo —se apresuró a decir antes de que ella pudiera hablar—. Mañana a primera hora, como de costumbre, espero que te presentes a trabajar y puedes conservar el anillo que es tuyo. Vendelo si te place, así igual y alquilas en un lugar mejor que este —puntualizó—. Que pases buena tarde —dijo antes de irse de la misma forma que había aparecido.

La castaña sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y un nudo en su garganta se comenzaba a formar. Ni cuenta se dio de en que momento las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, porque lo único de lo que era consiente era de esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que era una estúpida. Toda oportunidad buena que tenía, la rechazaba por una niñería. Draco había ido a pedirle una oportunidad para intentar algo y ella en su único desplante de madurez, lo había mandando al demonio antes de dejarlo hablar por lo menos. Lo peor del caso era que Malfoy la hacía sentir tantas cosas y le aterraba la idea de haberle perdido por ser una tonta.

—Tonta... —se maldijo a si misma, mirando su reflejo en el espejo con desprecio como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo lo malo que le pasaba... ¡Oh! ¡Momento! Ella tenía la culpa de todo lo malo que le pasaba y para colmo, casi nunca había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Me matan?<strong>**

**Tenía pensado corregir algunos cuantos errores que encontré mientras re-leía la historia. Sin embargo, cuando intentaba subir los capítulos de nuevo, algunas cosas se me cortaban o desaparecían -como los liks de las portadas-. Supongo que es cosa de los cambios de FF, así que espero me disculpen por ello. Generalmente escribo, re-leo, pero siempre algo se me escapa porque en mi cabezota medio dislexica, leo lo que quiero leer en lugar de lo que está escrito y aun no encuentro beta que me siga el ritmo. En fin, me lleno mucho de excusas, pero en cualquier caso, si encuentro errores fatales, los corregiré sea lo que sea.**

**Mientras tanto, espero que os guste ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y mis mejores deseos para este inicio de año! **


	10. Siempre es lo que parece

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Y de esto también me cayó la inspiración, así que aquí está. Estoy casi segura de que respondí los reviews por MP, pero en todo caso de que por las prisas metiera la pata, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, I'm Nessy, Bettelgeuse y yesica7448, ¡muchas gracias por todo! Si os debo, os voy a contestar de forma propia y personal, tengo una lista con los Reviews que aún no respondo.**

**A todos los demás que me leen, ¡muchas gracias! Aunque no me dejen comentario, me alaga que se tomen el tiempo de leerme y espero que les esté gustando.**

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Te casarías conmigo?<span>_

****10.- Siempre es lo que parece****

Aun cuando había hecho un berrinche encerrada en su cuarto, como cuando era una niña, al final de cuentas todo había tomado su curso y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Por más disgustada consigo misma que estuviera, no había tenido el valor de arrepentirse frente a Draco y él había disuelto el matrimonio como lo había prometido. Ella se había presentado a trabajar y nada parecía haber cambiado en su relación laboral, como si aquel fugaz matrimonio jamás hubiera existido. Malfoy lucía tranquilo y no mencionaba el tema, pero ella notaba como hasta cierta medida la actitud del rubio había cambiado un poco. No había que pensar mucho para entender ese cambio, ante los ojos grises ella ya había sido descartada como partido amoroso y su nueva categoría era solo la de amiga. O al menos ella lo veía así y sentía que el mundo debajo de sus pies se estaba desmoronando, porque aunque se negaba a admitirlo, sentía muchas cosas por su jefe y a veces era imposible ocultarlo.

De su fugaz matrimonio y divorcio apenas habían pasado dos semanas, en las que afortunadamente no había visto a su hermana y Blaise había ido un par de veces a saludar. Al parecer la boda entre él y Pansy iba a ser pronto, en una playa de Brasil por lo que decían los chismes de las revistas. Por eso no había sido extraño que aquella mañana el moreno apareciera frente a Astoria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una invitación.

—Sé que es mucho pedir, pero ojala fueras tú también, Tory —dijo Zabini, dejando la invitación sobre su escritorio.

—¡Oh! Gracias, haré lo posible —contestó la aludida por cordialidad, ya que dudaba salir viva de un evento así. Aquel mundo ya no le pertenecía y lo último que quería era arruinar la boda de alguien que hasta el momento se había portado muy bien con ella.

—Sé que lo harás —concedió él—. ¿Está Draco? —interrogó, señalando la puerta del despacho.

—Está y no está —respondió Astoria, riendo un poco y viendo como Blaise enarcaba una ceja—. Está en el ministerio y no debe de tardar en volver. Ha ido, en sus propias palabras, a partirle el alama Potter —comentó. El hombre frente a ella rió y asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo a lo que se refería, conocía a su amigo.

—¿Lo puedo esperar dentro? —pidió con cortesía.

—Claro —aceptó Astoria, levantándose para ir a abrir la oficina de su jefe y fue entonces que notó que detrás de Blaise iba una chica de su edad que ella conocía—. ¿Sabrina? —preguntó no muy segura.

—¿Astoria? —contestó la que era la secretaria de Zabini, una rubia de grandes ojos azules y con un cuerpo que la mayoría de las mujeres envidiarían, más si supieran que esa bruja apenas levantaba un dedo para mantener su figura.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —chilló la castaña, dejando en el olvido su tarea y avanzando para abrazar a la otra chica.

Sabrina Saralegui había estado en el curso de Astoria y en aquellos tiempos habían sido muy buenas amigas, pese a que la rubia pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff. Oh, vaya que aquellos días habían sido buenos a su manera. Ellas dos, junto con tres amigos más, habían formado el grupo al que había pertenecido la mini-Greengrass. Así como Daphne había formado parte de la pandilla de Draco y el resto, ella había tenido su círculo de amistades. Uno que por cierto no la querían linchar por su gusto muggle, ya que incluso Sabrina era mestiza por parte de su madre, una modelo a la que le había heredado el buen cuerpo.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Blaise, observando a las chicas, entre divertido y sorprendido.

—Así es, somos amigas desde Hogwarts —contestó la rubia—. Solo que nos habíamos perdido el rastro —confesó, volviendo a dar toda su atención a Astoria, quien no dejaba de sonreír como si fuese navidad y acabara de recibir un regalo. Aunque prácticamente así era, considerando el hecho de que no había tenido la oportunidad de toparse con alguna cara conocida que no le gritara que era una traidora de la sangre, bueno, con sus excepciones.

—Cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo —admitió, recordando cómo se había ido al mundo muggle sin despedirse ni avisarle a nadie.

—Prácticamente desapareciste —acusó la otra chica—. Dime, ¿qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde habías estado? —interrogó Sabrine, emocionada.

—No es por interrumpir su reencuentro, pero ahí viene Malfoy —les informó el moreno, quien miraba tranquilo el panorama, recargado en la puerta del despacho que no había sido abierta.

Casi al instante, ambas chicas se apartaron y Astoria corrió para abrir el despacho, justo cuando Draco notaba que tenía visitas.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, mirando a su amigo primero y luego a su peculiar compañía—. ¿A que debo el honor? —cuestionó, siguiendo de largo para entrar a la oficina e ir directamente a sentarse a uno de los sofás que tenía en la pequeña sala.

—Vengo a proponerte tres cosas —informó Blaise, tomando asiento de igual manera y haciéndole una seña a su secretaria para que tomara asiento a su lado. Por su parte Astoria permanecía de pie a mitad de la habitación, emocionada por su amiga y sin saber qué hacer, por la falta de órdenes de su jefe.

—¿Podrías retirarte, Astoria? —pidió finalmente el rubio al notar su presencia y si bien la aludida obedeció, se pudo notar que lo hizo de mala gana. Esa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado, Draco ya no le pedía que le llevara café, té, ni nada para él o para las visitas. Vale, aquel no era su trabajo, pero casi todas las secretarias se acostumbraban a servirles a sus jefes esos pequeños caprichos.

—Al menos podré hablar con Sabrina cuando termine su reunión —dijo para sí misma, buscando animarse de aquella manera.

Mientras dentro de la oficina, Blaise le entregaba a Draco su invitación.

—Aunque te corran a zapatazos, espero que al menos estés ahí —bromeó, sonriendo y mostrando su blanca sonrisa.

—Muy gracioso —se defendió el aludido también sonriendo—. Supondré que esa es tu primera propuesta y ten por seguro que asistiré a tu boda —declaró, abriendo la invitación para mirarla vagamente, sin llegar a leer.

—Me conoces bien —admitió Zabini—. Mi segunda propuesta, es que le concedas una entrevista a El Profeta, por lo de la banda de estafadores que atraparon en Irlanda. Ya sabes, unas cuantas preguntas, unas fotos y una historia que te deje como el mejor jefe del departamento del mundo —ofreció o más bien pidió a su manera, porque si algo tenía aquel hombre y la razón por la cual estaba donde estaba, es que vendía las ideas como si de oro se tratara. Exponía incluso sus peticiones como si fuesen jugosas ofertas del mercado negro y con esa facilidad para persuadir y hacer trato era difícil que alguien le dijera que no a una entrevista, sin importar que tan exclusiva fuera.

—Solo por ser tú —aceptó Draco, negando con la cabeza, pues él conocía su amigo y no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras.

—Bien, para eso vendremos mañana con el fotógrafo. ¿Te parece bien a la hora de la comida? —dijo, más como un hecho que como una pregunta. El otro hombre asintió con la cabeza—. Así que, la última propuesta no es tanto para mí, pero igual y te interesa.

—Habla de una vez —contestó Malfoy, a quien en definitiva no le gustaban los rodeos.

—Sabrina quiere hablar contigo, así que me retiro —dejó caer con poco tacto, ya que el rubio insistía—. Nos vemos mañana, hermano —puntualizó a forma de despedida y sin decir mucho, se levantó y abandonó la oficina, dejando a su amigo y a su secretaria a solas. Apenas salió, se topó con la curiosa mirada de Astoria, quien esperaba atenta. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, la oficina tenía hechizo silenciador que no dejaba que nada se escuchara, así se tuviera la oreja pegada a la puerta.

—¿Y Sabrina? —interrogó enseguida la joven, sin entender porque Blaise parecía irse sin su secretaria.

—Tenía unos asuntos que tratar, ya la verás —fue la respuesta que recibió y le tomó varios minutos entender el significado de aquellas palabras. A veces y más veces de las que a ella le gustaría, era demasiado ingenua para su propio bien. El corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza, con cada minuto que pasaba y Sabrina no salía. Se sentía tentada a abrir la puerta, con alguna escusa tonta, para saber lo que ocurría ahí adentro, pero ¿dónde está la gente molesta cuando se necesita? Ni un desmemorisador, ni Potter, ni Weasley, ni nadie aparecía en busca de su jefe para que ella pudiera entrar a interrumpir aquella conversación o quien sabe qué que deberían de estar teniendo ahí adentro.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, la espera no se prolongó por más tiempo. La puerta de la oficina de Draco se abrió y Sabrina salió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, girándose para hacerle una seña de despedida con la mano al hombre, cual colegiala enamorada.

—Hasta pronto, Draco —puntualizó, cerrando la puerta y mirando a su amiga con emoción.

—Me da miedo preguntar —dijo Astoria ante tal escena, pero sus palabras no fueron interpretadas de la forma en la que ella lo había dicho.

—Sé que tienes trabajo pero más tarde podríamos vernos en el café Vogue —ofreció la rubia con un buen humor difícil de disimular—. ¿Te parece bien a las tres? —preguntó—. Te contaré todo entonces —dio por hecho antes de que la castaña contestara si quiera media palabra.

La Greengrass se quedó mirando como su vieja amiga se alejaba tan feliz de la vida, casi dando saltos. Algo no le parecía bien, por obvias razones, pero lo que más le inquietaba era esa extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Se sentía como tener ganas de llorar, pero no era tristeza, sino más bien molestia. La disgustaba enormemente que Sabrina se viera tan feliz y esa felicidad estuviera relacionada con su jefe. ¿Envidia o celos? Quizás una peligrosa combinación de ambas y la pluma en su mano pagó las consecuencias cuando se quebró en dos por la fuerza que hacía, dejando que la tinta mágica se regara en su mano.

—Astoria, ¿podrías ir a recoger...? —quiso pedir Draco desde la puerta, pero sus palabras se cortaron al mirar la escena—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, acercándose a su secretaria, quien al percatarse de su presencia, frunció el ceño molesta.

—¿De qué quieres que me encargue? —el tono brusco de la castaña era inconfundible para cualquiera que la escuchara.

—Nada, iré yo mismo —se apresuró a decir el rubio con una ceja enarcada por lo extraño que le resultaba ver a la chica actuando así—. Limpia eso, mejor —apuntó, refiriéndose a la tinta chorreada.

Sin más que decir, Malfoy se retiró con paso largo y firme, dejando detrás a un Astoria que bien podría haber espantado a una Banshee con su mal humor. La mañana pasó, luego la tarde y cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, la castaña tomó sus cosas para ir al café donde se vería con su amiga. No había cruzado más palabra con su jefe desde el incidente con la pluma y eso solo la tenía de peor humor. Draco la necesitaba cada vez menos y si lo pensaba bien, ella era indispensable. ¿No le habían dado el trabajo solo porque el rubio necesitaba algo de ayuda? Era más que obvio que él se podía hacer cargo de todo en condiciones normales. Sonaba cruel plantearse la idea, pero si Narcissa no hubiera muerto, posiblemente ella no tendría empleo alguno y ahora solo estaba ahí por... ¿Por qué? ¿Por lastima?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, notó como ya había llegado al café Vogue. Las mesas al aire libre estaban completamente llenas a causa del buen clima y en una de ellas ubicó a Sabrina. Una corriente de aire hizo revolotear el rubio cabello de su amiga, quien no se inmutó y tan solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el viento golpeara su rostro. Astoria hizo una pequeña mueca. No le quedaba la menor duda de que Sabrina era muy guapa y aunque jamás había sentido envidia ni nada por el estilo, en esos momentos su autoestima escondió la cabeza en el suelo como una avestruz. El estómago se le revolvía al pensar que ella y Draco podían tener algo. Imaginarlos juntos era casi como visualizar el estereotipo perfecto de una pareja perfecta, el hombre apuesto y millonario con la mujer escultura y encantadora.

Ese último pensamiento la hizo retroceder un poco y sin pensarlo demasiado, regresó corriendo sobre sus propios pasos. No quería saber que era lo que Sabrina iba a decirle. Estaba segura de que terminaría por desmoronarse en su miseria si caía en cuenta de que nuevamente, lo que quería no sería para ella y todo gracias a su propia estupidez. Tantos errores en una sola vida no podían ser legales, si ser tonta fuera un crimen, seguramente ya estaría cumpliendo condena en Azkaban desde el momento en el que había decidido irse de casa para vivir en el mundo muggle. O por lo menos, así lo veía y lo sentía ella.

Regresó al Ministerio, pero no fue a su escritorio fuera del despacho de Draco. La castaña decidió salirse en otro piso, uno donde cierto hombre pelirrojo de aspecto bonachón platicaba animadamente con otros empleados, mientras comían almuerzos caseros y usaban un escritorio como mesa. Entre esos otros empleados estaban el hijo y el yerno del hombre, además de una mujer que aunque no conocía bien, era inconfundible.

—Ronald, no hagas eso —escuchó decir a Hermione, quien regañaba a su esposo por comer con los dedos.

—Oh, vamos, nadie está viendo —se excusó el joven, sonriendo y mordiendo de nuevo el muslo de pollo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —comentó Harry Potter, cuyos ojos ya se habían fijado en la castaña que se acercaba a ellos con cierta timidez.

—Astoria. Hola —saludó el mayor de los Weasley, levantándose enseguida a forma de saludo y siendo imitado al menos por su yerno, pues si hijo se limitó a saludar con la mano y seguir comiendo.

—Hola a todos, siento haber interrumpido su almuerzo —se excusó la chica, sonriendo a la ahora señora Weasley, quien le miraba un tanto suspicaz.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Arthur—. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —invitó con su usual amabilidad y sonrisa casi permanente.

—La verdad, yo solo quería ver si usted estaba aquí para pedirle un favor, pero puedo volver luego —dijo Astoria, encogiéndose de hombros y girando sobre si misma para salir de ahí, pero el hombre ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para tomarla del brazo y embaucarla.

—Vamos, no pasa nada —animó el mayor, llevándola hacia donde estaban los otros comiendo—. Ni Ron ni Hermione muerden y a Harry ya lo conoces —bromeó, ofreciéndole el asiento donde él había estado sentado previamente.

—¿Y qué te trae por acá, Astoria? ¿Malfoy te mandó por algo? —preguntó el famoso salvador del mundo, quien sonrió y a su vez se movió hacia un lado para hacerle espacio a su suegro.

—¿Trabajas para Malfoy? —intervino la otra castaña—. No recuerdo haberte visto antes —añadió, pensativa para hacer memoria.

—Es su asistente —informó el señor Weasley.

—Eso, y no tengo mucho tiempo trabajando aquí —contestó propiamente la chica, encogiéndose en su asiento al sentirse algo intimidada.

Estar sentada frente al aclamado Trío Dorado, no era exactamente lo que su amor propio necesitaba. Ellos tres tenían apenas dos años más que ella y habían logrado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Habían salvado al mundo, no solo al mágico, siendo apenas unos adolescentes. Ellos eran los héroes por excelencia, mientras que ella era una boba que no sabía qué hacer con su vida y que como siempre iba a buscar la salida fácil: Huir. Si, había ido ahí para ver si el hombre podía ayudarla a tener otro trabajo en el Ministerio, uno donde de preferencia no tuviera que estar cerca de Draco.

—Ya veo —murmuró Hermione, llevando un trozo de pepino a su boca—. Si un día se te ofrece algo, yo trabajo en el departamento de Misterios —informó después de pasar bocado y sonrió con amabilidad.

—Claro, cualquier cosa ya sabes —dijo de la nada Ron, tomando otra pieza de pollo y sonriendo con su usual carisma—. Debe de ser una pesadilla trabajar para el hurón —dijo, riendo ante su propio comentario. Los demás igual rieron, aunque Astoria no había entendido bien por qué.

—¿Y en que te podemos ayudar, querida? —preguntó finalmente Arthur.

—Era una tontería —respondió la chica, negando con la cabeza—. Como usted se encarga de Oficina de Enlace con Muggles, yo pensé que a lo mejor me podría ayudar a saber que ha sido de mi ex-marido —mintió con toda naturalidad, pues lo último que le interesaba en esos momentos era recordar a Damian. Por otro lado, la ironía de hablar de su ex-marido, le cayó como balde de agua fría pues éste vendría a ser técnicamente Malfoy y no Murray, pero eso no podía explicarlo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el hombre, haciendo un gesto de estar pensando—. Podría, querida. Claro que podría —aseguró sonriendo y sin poner pretexto o inconveniente alguno a la petición, como Astoria hubiera querido que fuera.

—Muchísimas gracias —agradeció levantándose enseguida, pues aquella era su oportunidad para escapar—. Más tarde le daré los datos de él, mientras tanto los dejo comer tranquilos —dijo a forma de despedida de todos—. Tengo una cita en el café Vogue, pero me podía más la curiosidad —se excusó y antes de que los presentes dijeran algo más, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Ya de vuelta en el elevador, se quedó pensando en las razones que había tenido para cambiar de idea a ultimo minuto. Quizás era porque se había cansado de huir. Estar sentada con el Trío y pensar en sus grandiosas vidas, le había inyectado una pequeña dosis de valor. Tal vez ya había arruinado las cosas de nuevo, de forma permanente, pero en lugar de escapar, prefería ir a buscar el golpe y que le pegara de frente.

El corazón le latía con más fuerza de la que debía. Se sentía agitada, llena de adrenalina, pero decidida de que era lo mejor, fue hasta la oficina de Draco. Lo enfrentaría y le diría lo que sentía, también le preguntaría por Sabrina. Los diálogos se formaban en su cabeza, preparándose para toda posible respuesta que le pudiera llegar. Analizaba todos los escenarios posibles, para evitar que su conversación con el rubio terminara mal. Sin embargo, algo que nunca hubiera podido prever fue que al abrir la puerta del despacho, el golpe le caería como siempre, imprevisto.

Ahí, detrás del escritorio estaban Malfoy y Sabrina, ella le rodeaba el cuello con las manos y él tenía suyas bien puestas donde la espalda perdía el nombre. No se había equivocado ni en lo más mínimo. Ellos ya se traían algo y se veían perfecto juntos, apenas hechos el uno para el otro, un adonis con una afrodita. Todo argumento que pudiera tener se le fue al piso y por instinto se tapó la boca con las dos manos para acallar el hipo que emitía antes de romper a llorar.

—¿Astoria? ¿Dónde estabas? Te vine a buscar y... —comenzó a decir la rubia, muy tranquilamente al notar su presencia, pero la aludida no se quedó a escuchar, sino que salió corriendo.

—¡Astoria! —escuchó la voz de Draco llamarle, pero no se detuvo.

La menor de las Greengrass siguió corriendo y corriendo, sin ver hacia donde iba. Dio vuelta en cuanto pasillo encontró, se metió al elevador y aplanó más de un botón, bajándose en el primer destino sin saber cuál era y siguió corriendo. Como si estuviera escapando de un asesino, buscaba refugio para no ser encontrada por nada. Menos mal que a la hora del almuerzo el Ministerio estaba casi vacío, lo único malo era que las dos personas con las que se vino a topar de frente, no eran precisamente sus más grandes fanáticos.

—¿Pero que diantres? —se quejó Daphne cuando su hermana le pasó a un lado sollozando.

—¿Astoria? —llamó Theo, girándose enseguida por mero reflejo.

De nueva cuenta, la castaña no se detuvo, pero una mano femenina la hizo hacerlo a la fuerza. La mayor de las hermanas, no sabía ni porque lo había hecho, pero al mirar como Astoria lloraba de forma desconsolada, algo dentro de ella se sobrecogió.

—Dilo —reclamó, hipando—. Soy una estúpida... todo lo hago mal —dijo en medio del llanto.

Daphne miró a su esposo y luego a su hermana. De alguna u otra forma, seguía enojada con ella, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerla sentir peor. Sea lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a la menor de las Greengrass, la mayor no podía hundirla más en su miseria. La rubia se había distinguido siempre por ser una hermana sobre-protectora, y por ello era que se había tomado muy personal la supuesta traición de Astoria.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Astoria? —preguntó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su cuñada y mirando a su esposa de reojo—. Ven, vamos —indicó, prediciendo el pensamiento de su esposa y guiando a la chica a su despacho.

Los tres entraron a la oficina de Nott, de la cual la pareja no tenía mucho de haber salido. Daphne guió a su hermana hasta un pequeño sofá y se sentó sin saber que decir o hacer. La castaña no parecía estar muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero reaccionó apenas escuchó cierto nombre.

—¿Crees que Draco sepa algo? —cuestionó la rubia a su marido, en un intento por averiguar lo que pasaba.

—¡No! —chilló Astoria como temiendo que le fueran a hablar al rubio y no se tuvo que decir más para que los otros dos se dieran una idea de que Malfoy tenía algo que ver.

El matrimonio Nott cruzó miradas, pero antes de que Theodore pudiera argumentar algo racional, su esposa se levantó de un salto con un aura de pura furia rodeándola. Con dos zancadas, la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass salió del lugar, ignorando por completo el grito conjunto de los otros dos que le pedían que se detuviera. No se debía de ser demasiado listo para saber que iba a por el rubio y que a este le iba a ir muy mal. Daphne tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando quería y por eso cualquier persona que la conociera y valorar su integridad, prefería no hacerla enojar.

—¿Qué te hizo, Draco? —quiso saber Theo, suspirando con resignación.

—Nada —contestó ella en un murmuro, incapaz de admitir la ridícula verdad detrás de su dramático malestar.

—¿Él sabe algo? —insistió suspicaz, a sabiendas de que aquel grito no había sido por nada e intentando saber la razón por la cual a su amigo le iba a caer una tempestad en cuestión de nada. No obstante, su cuñada se limitó a negar con la cabeza y calmar su llanto—. Daphne le partirá el alma como sepa que te hizo algo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —enfatizó para sacarle información a la chica.

—No tendría por qué hacerlo —susurró como no queriendo la cosa—. Digo, ella me odia. No debería de importarle tanto —argumentó con un deje melancólico, sumergida por completo en su desgracia y fiel pensamiento de que estaba sola.

—Ella puede estar enojada contigo por varias razones, pero sigues siendo su hermana —le aclaró Theo, tomando asiento en un sofá frente a ella. Si lo pensaba bien, aquella era la primera conversación que tenía con su cuñada y pese a que él no era muy bueno con las palabras, no le estaba saliendo tan mal.

—Igual ella tiene razón y yo he sido una tonta todos estos años —dijo amargamente.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma —intentó reconfortarla.

—Todas las estupideces que he hecho... —murmuró más para sí misma que para él—. Soy una estúpida y ya no sé qué hacer. Tantos errores... Lo he arruinado todo en mi vida. Me quedé sin amigos, sin familia, sin esposo, sin amor, sin nada... —siguió hablando como ausente, pero un suave empujón en su hombro la hizo reaccionar. El castaño había cambiado de lugar sin que se diera cuenta y ahora estaba a su lado.

—Todos cometemos errores —comentó mirándola fijamente—. Todo tiene solución, Astoria. Si esto tuvo solución... —señaló, remangándose el saco y camisa de su brazo izquierdo, donde una oscura cicatriz era la sombra de lo que en alguna ocasión había sido la fiel marca tenebrosa de Voldemort—. ¿En serio piensas que lo tuyo no tiene arreglo? —inquirió con un tono algo burlón para si mismo y extrañamente reconfortante.

—Yo... —balbuceó sin saber bien que decir.

La conversación quedó ahí y no por la falta de palabras, sino porque la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse, interrumpiéndolos. Dos melenas rubias se asomaron del otro lado de la puerta, una de ellas pertenecía a un chico de ojos grises que lucía preocupado y la otra a una chica que seguía furiosa.

—¡No te le vayas a acercar, Malfoy! —amenazó Daphne, deteniendo al susodicho a unos cuantos pasos de donde su hermana y su esposo se encontraban.

—¿Que hacían? —fue lo primero que dijo el rubio al ver que Theo le mostraba su marca a Astoria.

—Hablábamos de los errores que comete la gente —explicó el aludido a su amigo, enarcando una ceja en una silenciosa forma de decirle "si hiciste algo, arréglalo antes de que empeoren las cosas." Las miradas acusadoras de Theo eran inconfundibles—. Será mejor que los dejemos hablar —declaró enseguida, levantándose y tomando a su mujer del brazo para sacarla de su propia oficina pese a la negativa de ella.

—Si le haces algo, así sea que la hagas llorar otra vez, te arrancaré los... —amenazaba la rubia, pero la puerta se cerró por cortesía de Nott.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —cuestionó Draco, mirando fijamente a la menor de las Greengrass.

—Mi hermana amenazándote —respondió secamente, mostrándose esquiva.

—No me refería a eso —aclaró él—. La forma en la que reaccionaste hace rato, ¿qué fue, Astoria? —insistió, pese a que algo en el fondo le decía que sabía a la perfección lo que había pasado, pero quería confirmarlo de sus propios labios.

—Nada —aseguró, sin establecer contacto visual.

—No me mientas —pidió el rubio, acercándose y notando como ella se hundía más en su asiento, como si no lo quisiera tener cerca.

—Solo vete, Draco —dijo, pese a que no sentía lo que decía, pero le seguía doliendo lo ocurrido. Si, eran celos, ya no lo negaba, pero tomando en cuenta lo tonta que había sido, pues ella había rechazado la oportunidad de tener algo con él y no tenía derecho a andarse quejando a esas alturas.

—No, hasta que me digas por qué saliste así corriendo y llorando —siguió insistiendo, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

—No es nada —se aferró a decir. Aun cuando momentos atrás se había prometido a si misma hablar con la verdad, se pensaba más fácil de lo que se hacía.

—Mientes —dijo con mucha seguridad el rubio, suspirando y pasando su mano por su cabello en un gesto de frustración—. ¿Son celos? —se aventuró a exponer lo que pensaba.

—Yo no debería de estar celosa de nada —se defendió ella—. Tú eres libre para andar con quien quieras, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, mucho menos a mí.

—Son celos —afirmó, sonriendo de medio lado ante el puchero que se formaba en la Greengrass berrinchuda.

—¡Que no! —chilló, volteando finalmente a verlo para defenderse con más seguridad, pese a que mentía con todos los dientes.

—Claro que si —le contradijo, sin perder la sonrisa algo burlona—. Tú sientes algo por mí —añadió a su hipótesis, para confirmar que lo que pensaba era cierto.

—Claro que no —replicó Astoria, poniéndose de pie para estar más a la defensiva. Nadie podía obligarla a decir la verdad.

—¿Por qué sigues mintiendo? —el rubio Malfoy enarcó una ceja y con un semblante serio, dio dos pasos hacia adelante, quedando frente a frente con la chica que era su secretaria—. ¿Por qué haces las cosas más complicadas de lo que son? ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas a algo tan sencillo? Te gusto, me rechazas, me celas, sufres y me sigues rechazando porque te sigo gustando —expuso con total tranquilidad y seguridad en cada palabra.

—No es así —la castaña bajó la mirada, dejando que toda la fuerza de voluntad se le fuera con un suspiro—. Las cosas no son como parecen —intentó argumentar a su favor.

—Astoria —llamó el ex-príncipe de Slytherin, tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a que le mirara—. Las cosas siempre son como parecen y tú estás celosas —sentenció.

El silencio se formó. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente y en un impulso, Draco se inclinó un poco, con toda la intención de besarla. Sin embargo, los labios de él se toparon con una mano fría que se interpuso entre ambos. Ella lo seguía rechazando, pese a todo lo que sentía.

—Tú ahora estás con Sabrina —se excusó, notando como una horrible sensación la recorría al decir aquello en voz alta.

—Me impresiona tu terquedad —comentó Malfoy, negando con la cabeza—. Lo haces todo tan difícil.

—Yo jamás le haría esto a una amiga —aclaró, desviando el tema.

—Siempre encontrarás una excusa, por lo visto —analizó él, retrocediendo para establecer distancia—. Y por más que me gustes, me voy a desesperar —añadió con un deje de burla en su expresión, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Debería de gustarte Sabrina, por algo andas ahora con ella —argumentó a su defensa, aunque sus palabras sonaban a un reproche.

—Tu amiga me pidió esta tarde que le diera una oportunidad para que nos conociéramos —explicó, pese a que no tenía que hacerlo—. Al parecer le gusto desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que estoy soltero quiere algo conmigo —continuó, sintiendo que de alguna u otra forma, Astoria merecía que le rindiera cuentas—. Yo acepté, ya que tú solo me estás mostrando apatía y bueno, ella es guapa. ¿Qué podía perder? Con algo de suerte tú reaccionabas al verme con otra, pero como de costumbre, soy incapaz de predecir tus reacciones —dijo e hizo una pausa en espera de que ella dijera algo al respecto, pero la castaña siguió mostrándose indiferente—. En fin, supongo que debí de entender desde el principio. En verdad no te interesa tener nada conmigo —concluyó, girándose para salir del despacho de su amigo.

—Espera —sin saber cómo, las manos de la menor de las Greengrass lo detuvieron al tomarlo del brazo. Él se detuvo pero no dijo nada, ni se movió. Tan solo espero que ella dijera algo más—. Las cosas si son como parecen —confesó, impulsada por algo que ni ella misma podía entender.

Tal vez el simple miedo de poder perder en verdad a Draco le dio el valor de actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si Daphne la había defendido, pese a decir que la odiaba, si Theodore le aseguraba que errores como los suyos tenían solución, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Me matan? ¿Me mandan a la ahoguera? <strong>**

****Aunque de hecho ya voy mi funeral...****

**Bueno, ahora si os dejo que me tengo que ir a clases. Deseadme suerte y espero que disfruten de las actualizaciones y el One-shot.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y mis mejores deseos para ustedes! **


	11. Piedra sobre piedra

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben mi cantaleta de siempre. Aunque admitiré que este fin de semana y Labor Day han sido algo provechosos para que me pusiera escribir, aunque mi animo no ha sido el mejor. Quizás por eso todos los escritos que voy a publicar andan con un toque de desgracia xD**

**Como que la depre es mi mayor fuente de inspiración (si que he de estar bien jodida).**

**En fin, ojala disfruten este capitulo ^^ ¡Y muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

* * *

><p><span><em>¿Te casarías conmigo?<em>

****11.- Piedra sobre piedra****

Con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en el rostro, Sabrina observaba a la pareja que instantes atrás había entrado a la oficina del rubio. Permanecía en silencio, de pie detrás del escritorio de Malfoy, como si ella fuera la dueña del lugar. No lucía ni triste ni enojada porque no lo estaba, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba feliz con lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿Qué más podía decir al respecto? No estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Malfoy como para hacer una escena. El tipo tan solo le atraía y le hacía ilusión ver hasta donde podría haber llegado una relación entre ambos. Por otro lado estaba Astoria, quien a su manera era su amiga y considerando que la vida no la había tratado muy bien. Quizás no se alegraba, porque eso sería hipócrita, pero tampoco la odiaba ni le deseaba ningún mal.

—Solo tengo una pregunta —dijo finalmente, ladeando la cabeza como pensativa.

—Habla —animó Draco, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima a la rubia, pese a que rodeaba posesivamente a la castaña a su lado.

—¿Me usaste solo para darle celos a Astoria? —quiso saber y enarcó una ceja, clavando sus ojos fijamente en el hombre.

El rubio esbozó media sonrisa pero no contestó con palabras, tal vez porque cualquier cosa que dijera podía ser usada en su contra y él mejor que nadie lo sabía. La joven Greengrass le miró de reojo expectante, aquella pregunta le había causado curiosidad. ¿Era Draco tan calculador para haber hecho las cosas premeditadamente o tan solo había sido una afortunada coincidencia?

—Draco —murmuró Astoria, esperando una respuesta que no tenía intenciones de llegar.

—Algo que siempre me gustó de usted, señor Malfoy, es que su descaro no tiene limites —bromeó Sabrina, negando con la cabeza.

Muy posiblemente solo se estaban quedado con suposiciones, pero de aquella boca masculina no saldría respuesta definitiva. Como buen Slytherin, el rubio sabía manejar las cartas a su favor. Aunque, si era honesto, le causaba gracia la manera en la que lo sobrestimaban tanto, cuando él solo hacía lo que mejor le parecía para ser feliz. Con tanto trabajo en el Ministerio y con tantas otras cosas que tenía para pensar, ¿en serio la gente pensaba que él tenía tiempo para conspirar tan convenientemente? A su gusto, él solo diría que era suerte.

La joven rubia rió algo burlona y avanzó tranquilamente para atravesar el despacho, pasando a un lado de la pareja como si fueran desconocidos. Tampoco los iba a felicitar o despedir como si fuesen los grandes amigos amigos. ¡Vamos! Aun le quedaba algo de dignidad en su persona.

—Lo siento —escuchó que se disculpó Astoria al pasar por su lado.

—No tienes por qué —contestó ella, deteniendo su paso—. La vida es así, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde... —se encogió de hombros—. Lo más importante de todo es disfrutar las victorias y ser fuerte ante las derrotas —finalizó, antes de abrir la puerta y retirarse sin más.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar. Ambos seguían juntos, pero no estaban seguros de como comenzar a hablar. Solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones y el sonido rítmico de las manecillas del reloj. Hacía diez minutos que el descanso se había terminado. Deberían de estar trabajando, pero seguían ahí, como estatuas.

—¿Sabes? —fue Draco quien rompió el silencio—. En Malfoy Manor hay mucho espacio libre y las habitaciones de huésped son mejores que las que ofrece el caldero chorreante —dijo tranquilamente, utilizando un tono tan casual que enmascaraba muy bien el ofrecimiento que le hacía.

—La renta de seguro que es más alta —respondió la castaña, siguiendo el juego.

Él enarcó una ceja y volteó a mirarla, divertido.

—Tal vez deba de aumentarte el sueldo —apuntó con una sonrisa burlona y siguiendo la curiosa conversación sin aparente sentido, pero que de fondo tenía un tema delicado a tratar.

—¿Deberé de hacer algo para ganarme el aumento? —interrogó Astoria, girando un poco para quedar más al frente de él y mirarle directamente.

—Eres tan jodidamente complicada —murmuró él y se adelantó a besarla, antes de que le contestar cualquier cosa.

La Greengrass no dudó en corresponder el beso y rodear con sus frágiles brazos el cuello del hombre, sosteniéndose de él. Draco la rodeó por la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo y ladeando la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Era un beso intenso, pero lento. El momento era perfecto, hasta que un sonido estrepitoso, seguido de un quejido que dio paso a una mordida, lo arruinó.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó ella, llevándose las manos a la boca y mirando apenada al rubio

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ingenuo él, limpiando con el dorso de su mano su boca, para comprobar que aquella mordida le había sacado sangre.

Detrás de Astoria se podía ver como uno de sus jarrones griegos, de esos enormes de cerámica blanca, que se encontraban a los costados de los muebles que tenía en la mini sala de su despacho, estaba hecho añicos. De alguna manera, la castaña lo había empujado, éste se había caído y se había roto por el impacto... aunque había alfombra. El rubio analizó unos segundos más, llevando su vista los pies de Astoria, no tenía cortadas, pero el tacón de su pie derecho estaba roto...

—Fue un accidente —insistió apenada—. Yo lo pagaré —se apresuró a decir.

Draco la miró, primero serio y luego soltando una risa, que mutó rápidamente en una carcajada que lo hizo hasta cerrar los ojos. Las piezas habían encajado correctamente en su cabeza y le importaba un knut lo que fuera del jarrón.

—Aparte de complicada, eres tiernas —comentó cuando dejó de reír. El sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña le confirmaban que si era lo que estaba pensando, la chica había querido flexionar su pierna de forma cursi, como se venían en algunas imágenes de besos románticos, golpeando el jarrón sin querer y rompiendolo.

La castaña se sonrojó y se limitó a recoger el desastre con unos cuantos movimientos de varita.

O-O-O

A unos pisos de distancia y en otra oficina con decoración más sobria, se encontraba el matrimonio Nott. Theodore firmaba unos cuantos papeles en su escritorio, mientras que Daphne tomaba té en la pequeña recepción. Ambos en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino y el tintineo de la porcelana cada que se movía la taza.

Pasaron así un buen rato. Finalmente, se suponía que al menos él estaba trabajando. Ella tan solo había ido a hacerle compañía durante el descanso, para comer juntos o charlar, por lo que hacía tiempo que debía de haberse retirado. Sin embargo, era muy obvio que lo ocurrido la había perturbado lo suficiente como para no querer volver simplemente a casa. No, la rubia no se podía ir así como así. Quería saber en que habían quedado Malfoy y su hermana. Quería entender por qué había sido todo aquel drama y qué significaba que al final los dos hubiesen salido de la oficina actuando como si nada.

—Amor —llamó Theo, levantando la mirada y mirando fijamente a su mujer—. Deja eso, por favor —pidió y solo entonces Daphne notó que había estado golpeando la mesita de cristal con la cuchara para la azucar.

—Lo siento —se excusó enseguida, dejando aquello de lado. Se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el sofá, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el techo.

—Si tanto te inquieta, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con ellos? —sugirió el hombre, volviendo a enfocar atención en el trabajo, pero manteniendo un bajo perfil de interés por lo que le pasaba a su esposa.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó la aludida, viendo de reojo su marido.

—No he dicho eso —dijo el castaño a su defensa—, pero no es propio de ti estar aquí y menos con esa actitud —señaló, demostrando lo bien que conocía a la mujer con la que se había casado.

—Si bueno, me preocupa lo que pasó —admitió Daphne y bufó—, pero el mayor problema no es ese.

—Deja adivino —dijo Theo, esbozando media sonrisa y volteando a ver a su mujer—. ¿Te molesta estarte preocupando por Astoria? —más que pregunta era una afirmación, una que fue confirmada por la expresión de la rubia. Una pequeña risa se le escapó al hombre.

—No es gracioso —le reprendió su esposa.

—La quieres, es tu hermana y siempre lo será —señaló el castaño, suavizando su expresión, luciendo comprensivo—. ¿Qué tanto mal te haría perdonarla?

La pregunta y la respuesta quedaron en el aire, Daphne ya no dijo nada y su marido volvió al trabajo.

O-O-O

No eran demasiadas las maletas que Astoria tenía, pero eso no era consuelo para el rubio que estaba cargándolas mientras subía por las escaleras. Podía haberlo pedido a los elfos, de hecho debió de habérselos pedido, pero entre risas y piquetes, la chica le había dado en su orgullo sin querer. "_¿Acaso no puedes con unas pocas maletitas?_" Había preguntado socarronamente ella y él estaba empeñado a llegar hasta el segundo piso aunque muriera en el intento.

—Ya, Draco, dejame ayudarte —insistió ella, con cara de preocupación por la forma en la que el rubio se balanceaba en los escalones.

—No, ya casi llego —rezongó, empeñado ha demostrar que él era más que autosuficiente.

Astoria se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar su risa. El rubio no se dio cuenta de ello, pero cuando puso por fin el pie en la segunda planta, dejó las maletas tirada en el suelo y se giró para sonreír con soberbia. Enseguida, la chica se apresuró a subir las escaleras para llegar hasta con él.

—Te mereces un premio —susurró la castaña antes de plantarle un beso en los labios. Draco no se negó, por el contrario, aceptó gustoso y correspondió.

De ahí en adelante, las maletas llegaron hasta la habitación de huéspedes con un simple hechizo que las hizo flotar cual hojas en otoño. Cuando estuvieron donde debían de estar, la recién pareja cruzó miradas. Lo más lógico era que el rubio dejase que ella desempacara y se acomodara en la alcoba, para luego darle un recorrido por la mansión. Por supuesto, ellos dos jamás se habían interesado por seguir su lógica. Impulsivos, mimados y caprichosos, habían nacido hechos tal para cual.

—Solo dime que si —pidió Draco, mientras aprisionaba a Astoria contra la cama.

La chica no sabía ni como había terminado ahí, con él en sima de ella, pero tampoco le preocupaban mucho los detalles. El peso sobre su cuerpo se sentía familiar, así como aquel aroma masculino. No valía hacerse la tonta. Ellos dos ya habían tenido intimidad con anterioridad, aunque esa era la primera vez que estaba sobria, por lo que sus sentidos lo percibían todo claramente.

—Si —susurró la castaña, para después rodear su cuello y besarlo.

Él no se hizo del rogar y correspondiendo aquel beso, dio rienda suelta a la pasión. Sus cuerpos se reconocían como amantes, pero sin duda alguna era mucho más placentero estarlo haciendo en esos momentos, cuando eran consientes de lo que ocurría. Sus respiraciones agitadas, el sudor y los gemidos, era toda una experiencia para recordar. Ser consientes de esos detalles de los que antes no se habían llegado a percatar, como que Draco era sensible en la parte del cuello detrás de su oreja, o que Astoria temblaba cuando le acariciaba el interior de los muslos.

La noche fue larga, pero la disfrutaron a más no poder. Jugaron a conocerse como si fuese la primera vez.

O-O-O

Los días pasaron y el escándalo no tardó en esparcirse. Corazón de Bruja fue la primera en dar la exclusiva noticia de que Draco y Astoria tenían una relación, incluyendo fotos que habían sido tomadas sin el consentimiento de la pareja. De hecho, los susodichos no tenían intensiones de hacer publico su noviazgo, ni mucho menos el hecho de que vivían juntos, pero ese no fue impedimento para que Pansy les dedicara la portada de la revista.

—Me odia —masculló Malfoy, tirando sobre su escritorio el ejemplar.

—¿Qué debo de entender cuando dice "la señorita que aprovecha la gran oportunidad"? —se cuestionó la castaña, cuyos ojos verdes no se despegaban de las apretadas lineas del articulo principal.

—¡Merlín! —su pareja rodó los ojos y prefirió no opinar.

No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para deducir que todo el Ministerio y posiblemente el resto de la comunidad mágica ya estaba al tanto de lo que ellos dos estaban juntos. Claro que, tampoco debía de ser un gran escándalo. ¡Vamos! Ambos eran solteros y tenían derecho a estar con quien mejor se les antojara, pero algo le decía a Draco que no todo el mundo lo iba a tomar con tanta calma.

De igual forma, el día avanzó como debía de ser, pero para antes de medio día, el rubio maldijo su suerte, así como su don de clarividente, Dicho y hecho, cierta rubia interrumpió su trabajo al entrar a su oficina sin previo aviso.

—¿Malfoy, me puedes explicar que diantres significa ésto? —exigió saber Daphne, alzando la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar.

—¡Te dije que no podías entrar! —intervino Astoria, quien seguía siendo la secretaria del rubio pese a todo.

—¿Una revista? —contestó el aludido, con el sarcasmo marcado en sus palabras.

La mayor de las hermanas Greengrass enrojeció de furia. No era bueno para nadie el hacer enojar a Daphne, pero obviamente Draco no le tenía mucho respeto a su cuñada. Desde el colegio, ambos rubios siempre habían tenido una razón para pelear, y en esos instantes, ella tenía razones para matarlo.

—¿Cuando pensabas decirme que tienes a mi hermana viviendo contigo? ¡Maldito pervertido! —acusó, caminando hasta detrás del escritorio y girando la silla donde él estaba sentado, para así quedar frente a frente.

—¿Nunca? Si no te preocupas por ella, ¿para que informarte? —tentó a su suerte, aunque la respuesta tenía mucho de verdad.

—¡Sigue siendo mi hermana! ¡No la puedes tratar como tu concubina! —le gritó, haciendo ademanes de querer ahorcarlo.

—Realmente, no le veo nada de malo —dijo muy quitado de la pena—, sin ofender —añadió, volteando a ver a la Greengrass menor.

Astoria sonrió nerviosa. No sabía si debía de alarmarse o echarse a reír por la escena.

—¿Como te atreves? ¡Degenerado! ¡Es inmoral! —expuso la rubia, golpeando fuertemente el suelo con su tacón, conteniendo su temple lo más posible.

—¿De que cuento de la edad media te escapaste? —cuestionó él, con la burla impresa en su rostro.

¡Bien! ¡Eso era suficiente! Daphne le había dado la oportunidad de escapar sano y salvo. Por muy enojada que estuviese con su hermana, no iba a dejar que Malfoy la tratara como una cualquiera. Estaba más que claro que el oxigenado ese se estaba tomando todas las libertades maritales con Astoria, pero sin un matrimonio de por medio y fuese lo que fuese, su hermanita seguía siendo una señorita de familia respetable.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la esposa de Nott tomó su varita y apuntó a Draco.

—¡Ya basta! —intervino la castaña—. ¡Expeliarmus! —maldijo para desarmar a hermana mayor.

—¡Todavía que intento defenderte! —se quejó la rubia en cuestión.

—Estás siendo irracional —dijo Astoria, enarcando sus cejas con preocupación—. Además, hasta donde recuerdo, tú me odias —agregó con confusión.

No parecía lógico para ella que Daphne fuese ahí a defender su honor, cuando apenas unas semanas atrás la había acusado de asesina y le había dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

La señora Nott se quedó seria por unos momentos. Astoria tenía razón, y si era honesta consigo misma, la única razón por la que estaba ahí era porque Theodore también estaba en lo correcto. Ella quería a su hermana sin importar qué, pese a que el orgullo no le dejara admitirlo. Quizás por eso, prefirió tomar su varita en esos momentos y mentir.

—Sigues siendo una Greengrass, no puedes andar manchando el nombre de la familia—declaró con seriedad.

Por un breve instante, tanto Astoria como Draco tuvieron la esperanza de que las asperezas entre ellas se limaran un poco. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras fueron como un tabique más en el muro que dividía a ambas hermanas. Aquello sonaba a insulto y mientras la castaña se quedó helada, asimilando el golpe, el heredero Malfoy, se levantó para encarar a Daphne con desprecio.

—Deja de jodernos la vida —comenzó a hablar—. Me importa un soberano knut lo que tú o los demás tengan que decir al respecto. Astoria es _mi mujer_, y no necesito que un estúpido pergamino lo diga —espetó de mala gana, casi escupiendo las palabras.

—Esa actitud hippie es tan muggle que no te queda —atacó con desdén—. ¡Mejor haz las cosas como deben ser! —dijo y se marchó de la oficina, sin darles oportunidad de decir nada más a ninguno de los dos.

—Seguro mi padre debe de estar pensando lo mismo —comentó Astoria tras el portazo que su hermana dio a la puerta.

Draco se le quedó mirando por un momento, procesando la información. En gran parte, había algo de coherencia en todo lo que decía Daphne. Dos personas como ellos, no podían darse el lujo de andar así. Vale, tal vez si podían, pero no debían. O por lo menos, la sociedad esperaba más de ellos, o mejor dicho de él. Su padre le pudo haber dado carta blanca para hacer y deshacer, pero no por ello debía de llevarse el apellido al suelo. No cuando le había costado tanto quitarse la mala reputación después de la guerra.

—Deberíamos de ir a hablar con él, antes de que también aparezca en la oficina —propuso con tono casual, aunque en su rostro se notaba el nerviosismo.

La chica volteó a ver a su pareja con algo de sorpresa. No esperaba aquellas palabras y mucho menos la intención que se ocultaba detrás de ellas. ¿Draco estaba considerado seriamente casarse con ella?

Un desagradable escalofrío la recorrió. La idea no le desagradaba, pero le incomodaba que él solo lo hiciera por quedar con una buena imagen publica.

—O quizás debería de regresar al Caldero Chorreante —contestó ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —el rubio no supo interpretar la molestia de la Greengrass, hasta que ésta pateó el suelo y salió del despacho tan furiosa como su hermana. El mal carácter era algo de familia.

O-O-O

Dejando a un confundido Malfoy atrás, Astoria no lo pensó dos veces antes de actuar infantilmente, como de costumbre. Fue directamente a la mansión y se dispuso a recoger todas sus cosas para marcharse.

—¿Necesita ayuda, ama? —preguntó la elfina al ver como la señorita Greengrass lanzaba su ropa hacia sus maletas sobre la cama.

—No —respondió a secas, aún convenciéndose de hacer eso era lo mejor.

Esos últimos días habían sido un sueño, mucho más perfecto que su vida con Damian. Si le hubiera tocado dejar el ballet por una vida con Draco, en ningún momento hubiese sentido arrepentimiento. O eso creía hasta hacía unos momentos, en los que su burbuja se reventó. Al final de cuentas, ella y él no eran nada más que una pareja con derechos. Podía ser que el rubio tuviese razón y que no hacía falta un matrimonio de por medio para ser feliz, pero el asunto le había caído mal.

Las palabras de su hermana, la actitud de Draco y ese sentimiento de estar defraudando a alguien, llevaron su estado de animo unos cuantos metros bajo tierra. Sin entender muy bien por qué, Astoria comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, sobre la alfombra. Lloró con sentimiento, de forma desgarradora, como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, ante la preocupada elfina, quien ofrecía su ayuda para que se tranquilizara.

No obstante, la castaña no dejó el llanto hasta que el cansancio la venció. Olvidándose de que tenía un trabajo que realizar, se quedó profundamente dormida.

_El telón se abrió frente a ella y la música comenzó a sonar. Estaba sola en el escenario, pero sabía que debía de bailar. Era su oportunidad de ser la bailarina que tanto había soñado ser. Si tan solo pudiera moverse. ¿Por qué no se movía? Se encontraba realizando un perfecto arabesque, pero se sentía como congelada en el tiempo. La pose debía de doler por el esfuerzo prolongado, mas no dolía. _

_Quiso decir algo y no pudo. Sus labios no se movieron, ni tampoco ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Fue entonces que enfocó su mirada hacía el único punto que podía: la audiencia. Mal afortunadamente, deseó no haberlo hecho. Los espectadores la miraban fijamente con tétricas sonrisas en su rostro. No eran sonrisas amables o de alegría, si no más bien burlonas y crueles. _

_Los rostros se fueron deformando, hasta que dejaron de lucir como seres humanos. Aquellos monstruosos seres se comenzaron a reír de ella. Astoria intentaba escapar, sin excito alguno. El sonido de las risas iba en aumento, hasta que se convirtió en una sola y estruendosa carcajada que le taladró los oídos. De haber podido gritar, lo hubiese hecho. La desesperación la estaba consumiendo._

—_Astoria_ —llamó una voz conocida—. Astoria —insistió la voz, causando que ella abriera los ojos.

Se sentía aturdida, con el recuerdo de la pesadilla demasiado nítido en su memoria. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse en la realidad. Draco estaba ahí, junto a ella, y ella se encontraba acostada en una suave cama. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y tembló. Intentó recordar como había llegado ahí, y solo en esos momentos cayó en cuenta de que "_ahí_" no era Malfoy Manor.

—¿Donde estoy? —preguntó enseguida, abriendo los ojos de par en par, recorriendo el lugar con la vista.

—San Mungo —le aclaró el rubio, quien estaba sentado en un banquillo a un lado de la camilla.

—¿Y qué hago aquí? —pidió saber, confusa por la situación.

Con la mente ya más despejada, recordaba lo ocurrido y como se había puesto a llorar en la habitación.

—Pensé que te había pasado algo, Krissa me avisó que te había puesto mal y cuando llegué te encontré el suelo, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —explicó y se excusó a la vez, soltando el aire con pesadez. En verdad que se había preocupado por ella.

Astoria entendió y asintió con la cabeza. No sabía que decir al respecto. Ahora se sentía culpable y las ganas de llorar habían vuelto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella? Solía ser muy emotiva, eso no lo iba a negar, pero no era normal que estuviera con las emociones tan a flor de piel.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí un poco más? —pidió, acurrucándose contra la almohada.

Draco enarcó una ceja y luego sonrió de forma torcida.

—Claro, yo tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo, levantándose y acariciando la cabellera castaña—. Descansa —la animó.

La Greengrass sonrió como una niña pequeña. Por alguna razón ahora se sentía feliz, así que le tomó la palabra al rubio y se volvió a dormir, esperando no tener pesadillas. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para ponerse a pensar. Él por su parte, volvió a exhalar con más fuerza de la necesaria. Quería hablar con Astoria sobre lo ocurrido. De hecho, necesitaba hablar con ella de algo en especial, pero no había encontrado el valor. Además de que la chica no parecía estar en condiciones y lo último que quería era agobiarla más.

Un Sanador entró a la habitación antes de que él saliera.

—¿Ya le dijo? —preguntó el mago de barba rojiza. Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Si despierta, no le digan nada, por favor —pidió—. Yo lo haré en su momento —concluyó antes de marcharse de vuelta al Ministerio. Tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer y todavía más cosas en que pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién adivina lo que pasa? ¿Quien se atreve a especular? Animaos y diganme lo que están pensando ;3<strong>

**Ya saben que cualquier comentario, opinión y sugerencia, incluso encargos, son bien recibidos y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para daros gusto.**

**Ojala el capi fuera de vuestro agrado ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Que tengan un buen inicio de semana!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews<strong>_

_Gracias por sus comentarios SoyAudaz y Silvers Astoria Malfoy c:_


	12. Esto es amor

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Recomendación musical:** "Rapunzel****"** de _Emilie Autumn_

_If you sing loud and clear someone passing by will surely hear you~_

_Os juro que les va a gustar, yo la estuve escuchando todo el rato mientras escribía. _

**¡Pues aquí ha llegado por fin la actualización de este fic! Honestamente pretendía que este fuese el capítulo final, pero no supe como concluirlo después de todo el embrollo que hice. De alguna forma también siento que no ocurren demasiadas cosas en este capítulo, al menos en comparación con los otros. Así que, os pregunto: ¿Qué eventos quisieran ver antes de que esto concluyera? Siempre pensé que una boda sería la conclusión ideal para este fic, pero ya no estoy muy segura.**

**¡Ayuda, por favor! Espero vuestras ideas, o en todo caso, espero darles un final decente.**

**^^ Muchas gracias a todos los que me han estado leyendo. ¡Os mando un beso!**

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Te casarías conmigo?<span>_

**12.- Esto es amor**

Draco había vuelto a su oficina, donde ahora se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio y con Gregory frente a él. El heredero de los Goyle acaba de llegar de Rumania, de un viaje de negocios que había durado varios meses debido a los problemas con los dragones. Durante todo ese tiempo no habían cruzado palabra, así que como buenos amigos de antaño, platicaban tranquilamente de los últimos acontecimientos en sus vidas.

—En serio, lo lamento mucho, Draco —le dio el pésame a su amigo al escuchar lo que había ocurrido con Narcissa, pese a que ya sabía la noticia—. Hubiera querido estar aquí —añadió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, tus padres estuvieron —dijo el otro sin querer profundizar demasiado en el tema.

Seguía siendo difícil hablar de la muerte de su madre, con todo y el tiempo que había pasado.

—También llegué a escuchar lo de tu divorcio —mencionó el castaño, acomodándose más en la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

—Para estar tan lejos, las noticias vuelan rápido —ironizó Malfoy, enarcando una ceja.

—Pansy se lo contó a Millicent —admitió Goyle, esbozando una media sonrisa por lo comunicativa que era su esposa.

—No me sorprende, y tampoco me sorprendería que ya supieras de su boda con Blaise y que yo ando con la mini-Greengrass —declaró, riendo entre dientes y negando con la cabeza.

—Tienes toda la razón —confirmó el otro, riendo también.

Aunque pasaran tiempo sin verse, ambos siempre estaban enterados de lo que ocurría en la vida del otro gracias a sus esposas, o bueno, eso era antes. Desde el divorcio, Pansy no le había dicho más de dos frases al rubio, pero al parecer, la información si le había llegado a Gregory.

—¿Y entonces, que pasó con el tratado de importación? —Draco cambió un poco el tema.

—Los Blackwood aceptaron todas las condiciones, pero el problema fue la regulación. Se tardaron tanto en aprobar los permisos, que un poco más y los hubiera mandado al demonio —bufó de mala gana.

—Y con la paciencia que tienes tú —se burló el rubio, viendo como su amigo rodaba los ojos.

—No me agradaba la idea de que mi hijo naciera en Rumania —mencionó con una sonrisa Goyle.

—Cierto, ya casi había olvidado eso —admitió Malfoy.

Un pequeño silencio se apoderó del lugar y Draco aprovechó para levantarse a servir Whisky de fuego para los dos. El castaño le siguió con la mirada y le fue imposible no notar como el semblante de su amigo se había ensombrecido un poco.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —preguntó cuando éste dejó la bebida sobre el escritorio.

—¿De qué hablas? —el aludido se hizo el desentendido.

—Te conozco bien. Lo suficiente para saber que lo último que dije te inquietó —declaró Gregory, muy seguro de sus palabras y fijando su mirada en él.

El rubio se tomó unos segundos para tomar un trago y luego suspiró.

—No es nada, en serio —mintió y se sentó, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Está bien si no me quieres decir, pero si algo te está molestando, deberías de hablar con alguien. Blaise siempre ha sido bueno dando consejos —sugirió el otro, levantándose en ese momento y tomando el baso de Whisky—. Para el camino —añadió y se marcó de la oficina.

El heredero Malfoy no se despidió ni nada por el estilo, tan solo se quedó divagando en sus pensamientos. Lo que había ocurrido en la mañana aún no salía de su cabeza y por más que se había querido concentrar en alguna otra cosa, su mente volaba. Estar en la oficina y querer distraerse con el trabajo no le estaba funcionando, más que nada porque todo ahí le recordaba a Astoria. De hecho, desde que había vuelto del hospital, la había llamado inconscientemente para pedirle un café y papeleo. Ni él mismo era capaz de dar crédito a lo mucho que estaba acostumbrado a su compañía, a tenerla cerca y contar con ella.

O-O-O

Un largo bostezo se le escapó al tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia los lados. Seguía aún algo somnolienta, pero se despertó enseguida al notar que una de sus manos había golpeado contra una silla a su lado. Le tomó tan solo unos segundos entender donde se encontraba. Estaba en San Mungo y poco a poco recordó por qué.

Se levantó de golpe y un mareó le pegó.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó una de las sanadoras que iba entrando a la habitación.

A Astoria le tomó un poco aclarar sus ideas para poder procesar la información.

—Si, estoy bien —contestó, volviéndose a recostar.

—¿Tiene hambre? —ofreció la bruja y puso una poción sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado de la camilla.

—¿Eso es sangre de dragón? —curioseó al ver la botellita de cristal.

—No, en realidad es extracto de Solnox, le ayudará a recuperar sus fuerzas, señorita Greengrass —informó la sanadora—. Pero es algo fuerte, por eso le recomiendo que coma un poco antes de tomar la poción —dijo, planteando la idea más como una orden que como un concejo.

Astoria enarcó una ceja sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Eran contadas con una mano las situaciones en las que se debía de beber extracto de Solnox y por lo general nunca era nada bueno. Aquella planta era sumamente rara y difícil de conseguir, tanto que ni siquiera se experimentaba con ella para averiguar todas sus propiedades. La única conocedora del tema era una tal Luna Lovegood, la bióloga que había descubierto la planta hacía un par de años atrás y que por mera casualidad, al confundirla con una bugambilia, preparó un té que resultó ser curativo. Desde entonces, el extracto de Solnox se utilizaba para curar enfermedades o condiciones muy peculiares, pues una sola gota disuelta en agua podía llegar a aliviar los síntomas de la viruela de dragón.

Fuese cual fuese su caso, no le daba buena espina, pero si un medimago ya había dado la orden de que se tomara aquello, no se iba a negar. Así que terminó aceptando la comida, con un gesto de aprobación para la enfermera.

—¿Cuando podré irme a casa? —quiso saber, pese al amargo sabor de boca que le dejó esa última palabra.

—El señor Malfoy ha ordenado que no se le deje salir hasta que él venga por usted, pero hoy mismo podrá salir, no hay necesidad de que pase la noche aquí —informó la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa amable al tiempo que sonaba una campanilla. Una charola con comida apareció frente a la castaña en ese instante, cortesía de los elfos de San Mungo.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el plato con los alimentos. Había que admitir que todo lucía delicioso, pero por alguna razón, la joven sintió que el estómago se le revolvía con el puro olor. Aquellas repentinas nauseas le confirmaron que algo estaba mal con ella.

O-O-O

Al salir del trabajo, su primer impulso había sido ir a San Mungo, como era obvio. Sin embargo, en el camino, mientras meditaba, sus pies habían tomado otro rumbo y así había terminado en la oficina de Zabini. El moreno, en un principio, lo ignoró, pues ya era casi costumbre que el rubio apareciera para quejarse de algo mientras él seguía con su trabajo. No obstante, Draco se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, ya que había seguido el concejo de Gregory y estaba ahí para hablar con alguien lo que llevaba atormentandole todo el día. Por lo tanto, cuando Zabini comenzó a escuchar ciertas palabras en aquel monologo del rubio, dejó de lado sus asuntos y le dio toda su atención.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Blaise, mirando atentamente a su amigo, quien ya había terminado de contarlo todo.

—Antes que nada, te mataré si le comentas algo de esto a Pansy —advirtió Draco.

—¿En qué mal concepto me tienes? —replicó con falso tono de sentirse ofendido. No iba a negar que la idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero en realidad no era algo que fuera a hacer, especialmente porque en el fondo sabía que a Pansy le dolería enterarse de aquello. Al final de cuentas, Draco había sido el más grande amor de la pelinegra, por mucho que le disgustara admitirlo.

—Ya, vale. Es sólo que me preocupa lo que va a pasar. Si con la noticia de que vivimos juntos se ha armado un escándalo, no quiero imaginar lo que viene cuando se enteren de que está embarazada —dijo finalmente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como si le doliera.

El heredero Malfoy no tenía claro con cuáles emociones debía de lidiar primero. Por un lado estaban las presiones sociales, que le gustaran o no, le iban a joder la vida por un rato. Mientras que también estaba ese miedo interno que sentía ante la idea de ser padre.

—Deja de ahogarte en un vaso de agua —le sacó Blaise de sus pensamientos—. Sabes de sobra lo que tienes que hacer y ya estas mayorcito como para evitar responsabilidades. Tarde que temprano te iba a tocar —lo reprendió.

—No quiero evitar la responsabilidad —se defendió enseguida, frunciendo el ceño por la acusación—. Feliz de la vida me casaría con Astoria y reconocería a mi hijo, pero... —dijo para sí mismo, cortando la frase sin saber porqué.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Zabini en espera de una respuesta que no llegó de inmediato—. ¿Pero qué, Draco? —insistió irritado.

El aludido le miró confundido por un instante, delatando que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos por completo.

—Me da miedo no ser un buen padre o un buen esposo —confesó, con evidente vergüenza.

Su amigo le miró fijamente, primero con seriedad, luego con curiosidad y finalmente con diversión, soltando una carcajada que resonó en el despacho. Aquello molestó a Draco, cuyas mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente por lo ridículo que se sentía en esos instantes.

—No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan tierno —se burló descaradamente, intentando contener la risa. Como una persona adulta y presuntamente madura, Blaise entendía que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era motivo para reírse, pero no lo podía evitar.

En verdad, cuando pensaba en Draco y sus relaciones amorosas, sólo dos cosas venían a su mente: Pansy y sexo con alcohol de por medio. Honestamente, el rubio se distinguía por ser un cabrón con las mujeres, y no lo decía por lo ocurrido con su amada pelinegra, sino porque hasta donde él recordaba, Malfoy utilizaba la compañía femenina para su complacencia. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que el rubio un día se pudiera enamorar de verdad, al grado de preocuparse por lo qué podía ofrecerle a su pareja y no por lo que su pareja pudiese ofrecerle a él. Aunque si lo pensaba dos veces, con todo y que había sido un cabrón con Pansy, al final sus intenciones no habían sido del todo egoístas.

—Tened amigos para esto —bufó de mala gana, rodando los ojos.

Blaise se tranquilizó por fin y ya más serio, sonrió con afecto.

—No sé que te habrá dado Astoria, pero te tiene completamente enamorado, ¿cierto? —habló con calma y seriedad, sin perder la sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Draco se encendieron todavía más, si es que aún era posible. Obviamente que él ya se había planteado aquella situación, pero no lo había llegado a admitir en voz alta. De hecho, todavía había sido capaz de decirle a Astoria que la amaba como tal.

—Demasiado —aceptó, sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo al admitirlo.

—¿Entonces qué esperas? Deja de darle vueltas y ve con ella —sentenció Zabini, utilizando un tono muy autoritario para hablar.

El rubio le observó por unos instantes, analizando vagamente la conversación que acababan de tener. No había que ser demasiado astuto para darse cuenta que su amigo tenía razón, con todo y que se había burlado de él. Viera la situación desde el angulo que fuese, la verdad era que estaba enamorado y que si no quería perder a Astoria, debía de actuar de la mejor manera posible, sin dudas ni miedos infundados.

—Gracias por escucharme, hermano —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Ya sabes —le contestó y sin más, le observó salir de su despacho, casi a trotando por la prisa. Una pequeña risa se le volvió a escapar—. ¿Quién diría que justamente él terminaría teniendo familia antes que yo? —comentó para sí mismo con tono burlón. No negaba que se alegraba por su amigo, pero seguía encontrando insólita la situación.

O-O-O

Desde la cama en la que se encontraba, Astoria contemplaba el cielo por la ventana abierta que estaba a su mano derecha. El sol descendía lentamente, tiñendo el atardecer con cálidos tonos de naranja y purpura. La vista era agradable y a decir verdad se sentía mucho mejor que antes, pero no por ello le inquietaba el hecho de que Draco aún no hubiera aparecido. Según las sanadoras, el rubio había prometido que volvería a por ella. Sin embargo, ya había pasado un buen rato desde la hora de salida del heredero Malfoy y los minutos transcurrían lentamente, torturándola.

—Señorita Greengrass —llamó un medimago, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Si? —respondió, sin molestarse en verle.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó con amabilidad.

Astoria escuchó los pasos acercándose y el rasgar de una pluma sobre el pergamino, así que dedujo que era una visita de rutina para chequear su estado.

—Bien. Muy bien —murmuró y se encogió de hombros. En realidad no estaba mintiendo, su única preocupación en esos momentos era que Draco apareciera y la sacara de ahí.

—¿No se siente débil? ¿Con nauseas? ¿Algún malestar en su cuerpo? —insistió el hombre que rondaba por los cincuenta años.

—No, para nada. Al contrario, me siento muy bien —reiteró y sonrió un poco para darle más énfasis a su respuesta.

—Bien. Que quede anotado que han pasado cuatro horas desde que la paciente tomó el extracto de Solnox y que no tiene ningún malestar —le pidió a la vuelapluma que anotaba rápidamente lo que se le ordenaba.

—¿Sabe si el señor Malfoy ha mandado alguna lechuza o algo? —quiso saber, pese a que era ridículo esperar que el medimagos supiera algo de eso.

—No. No lo sé, pero en cuanto el señor Malfoy aparezca, usted será la primera en enterarse —contestó amablemente para tranquilizarla.

Astoria agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar por la ventana, escuchando como el hombre se retiraba sin decir más.

Un suspiro se le escapó. Durante todo el rato que llevaba ahí en San Mungo, no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. Su comportamiento de aquella mañana había sido extremadamente absurdo. No había verdaderos motivos para sobredimencionar algo que no tenía mayor relevancia como lo era la opinión pública. Al final de cuentas, los que vivían su vida eran ellos y si eran felices juntos, ¿qué más daba lo que opinaran los demás? Ni una ostentosa boda, ni un anillo, ni un documento oficial o un apellido le iban a dar mayor felicidad. Claro que, por otro lado, la idea de hacer las cosas "correctamente" le llamaba la atención, pero sabía de sobra que nada iba a cambiar sólo por casarse. ¡Vamos! Ya se habían casado y lo único que habían hecho durante ese fugaz matrimonio fueron tonterías.

Lo que verdaderamente le interesaba era estar con Draco, seguir siendo feliz a su lado y nada más. Los pormenores salían sobrando de momento... Con eso en mente, cerró los ojos y sin querer se quedó dormida.

O-O-O

Aun cuando se había prometido a sí mismo ir directamente a San Mungo, Draco no pudo evitar hacer un par de desvíos en algunas tiendas del Callejón Diagón. Una flor, una caja de chocolates, un anillo de diamantes y osito de estambre eran su improvisada propuesta de matrimonio. Creía firmemente que Astoria merecía más, algo más elaborado y especial, pero no era como si realmente tuviera mucho tiempo para planear las cosas.

Para cuando llegó a San Mungo, el sol ya se había ocultado. No tenía que ser muy listo para saber que Astoria lo recibiría un poco molesta, pero ya iba preparado para ello. Fue directamente al consultorio del medimago que se hacía cargo de su amada, ignorando a la recepcionista, y entró como si fuese dueño del lugar.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra? —pidió saber al ver al hombre que tranquilamente tomaba una taza de té.

—Luce muy bien, pero considero que debería de quedarse al menos un par de días más para estar seguros —sugirió.

—En la tarde dijo que no habría ningún problema si me la llevase a la casa —replicó Draco, enarcando una ceja con confución.

—Debido a su estado, no hemos podido darle sangre de dragón y me inquieta un poco que el extracto de Solnox pueda causar efectos colaterales. Los embarazos de las brujas son muy delicados, ¿sabe? Especialmente cuando hablamos de los famosos "sangre limpia" que, lo admitan o no, son parientes de alguna u otra manera en el gran árbol familiar de los puros —explicó el medimago, hablando con mucha seriedad y cortesía, pues no pretendía ofender a nadie con esas palabras.

—Soy consciente de ello, pero resulta un poco difícil saber hace cuantas generaciones estuvimos emparentados —se defendió, sin perder la compostura, pero interiormente molesto pues ya muchas veces había escuchado aquella tontería de que lo mejor que podían hacer los sangre limpia eran mezclarse con mestizos, impuros y hasta muggles para crear una mayor diversidad y mejorar la especie. ¡Idioteces idealistas!

—Lo sé, no es ese el punto —concedió para no crear una discusión—. Lo que hay que considerar es que la señorita Greengrass ya tuvo una pequeña amenaza de aborto y tiene poco menos de un mes de embarazo. Si no la cuidamos lo suficiente, más que perder al bebé, puede perder la vida ya que se encuentra demasiado débil para nutrir por sus propios medios al bebé —informó, dejando más clara su posición de preocupación.

—Vale, por eso les he pedido que hagan todo lo posible e imposible por mantenerla bien, el dinero no es un problema en esta situación —reiteró, mal humorado.

—Hacemos lo que podemos y agradecemos la generosa donación que acaba de hacer al hospital y a la investigación de Lovegood, pero por lo mismo queremos hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, para asegurar que la señorita Astoria reciba todos los cuidados posibles —aclaró el medimago, dejando de lado su taza de té.

—¿Entonces? —pidió saber, dedicándole una inquisidora mirada al hombre mayor, esperando que la solución que le dieran cumpliese con sus espectativas.

—Propongo que si no la quiere dejar aquí, uno de los elfos de cuidados intensivos podría estar temporalmente en Malfoy Manor para cuidar a la señorita Greengrass. Alizard es muy buena opción, ella podría darle las dosis de Solnox que necesita, asegurarse de que esté comiendo bien, hacer los reportes de rutina, traermelos y estar al pendiente en caso de que surja algún inconveniente o pormenor en la salud de la señorita —dijo con mucha seriedad y poniéndose de pie.

—Bien, me parece bien —aceptó Draco, genuinamente convencido de que Astoria necesitaba todos los cuidados que su oro pudiese proporcionar—. ¿Cuanto tiempo cree que pasará hasta que estabilice? —preguntó tras unos minutos de meditación. Pese a que ya habían hablando de aquella en la mañana, el nuevo panorama resultaba un poco más complicado de lo que él tenía en mente. Incluso, si lo pensaba dos veces, realizar una boda y poner toda esa presión sobre los hombros de Astoria, sería una tremenda estupidez considerando su delicado estado de salud.

—Pueden ser unas semanas o incluso meses. No sabría decirle a ciencia cierta —confesó el otro, caminando hacia el joven rubio—. La señorita Greengrass debe de guardar reposo. Hacer esfuerzos físicos o incluso tener emociones muy fuertes podrían causar otra amenaza de aborto. Lo más aconsejable es que esté acostada, sentada, relajada, que no se mueva mucho y que se alimente bien... —hizo una pequeña pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Ella ya nos comunicó durante las dos comidas que ha hecho, que no consume carne. Sin embargo, está en una situación en la que una dieta así no la va a beneficiar en nada. Si al menos pudiéramos darle sangre de dragón, ella podría compensar esa anemia que tiene. Sin embargo, como lo he explicado antes, las mujeres en gestación que consumen sangre o alimentos derivados de un dragón suelen tener el triple de posibilidades de sufrir abortos espontáneos, deformaciones del feto o partos prematuros y eso no es un riesgo que podamos considerar dadas las complicaciones que ya tiene la señorita Greengrass —narró, mirando en todo momento al rubio, quien le observaba atentamente.

—Lo entiendo —contestó Malfoy, asintiendo con la cabeza y sacando de la bolsa de regalos, únicamente el anillo y el osito de estambre.

Ante la mirada curiosa del medimago, echó a la basura lo demás. Se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo, descartando la propuesta de matrimonio por el momento y conservó el osito para de alguna manera darle la noticia lo mejor posible a Astoria. En realidad, desde una perspectiva positiva, lo del embarazo era para alegrarse. O al menos eso creía él. Hasta no hablar con ella, no podía estar seguro de como afrontar todos los problemas que estaban frente a ellos. Él podía decir "quaffle" y asegurarse de que los medios de comunicación no dijeran una sola palabra. También podía conseguir que uno de los jueces fuese hasta Malfoy Manor para casarlos en privado. De la misma forma, era capaz de renunciar a su puesto en el ministerio, el cual realmente no lo conservaba por necesidad económica, y dedicar todo su tiempo a cuidar de su mujer. Pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, necesitaba saber que era lo que ella quería.

—Vaya a verla —le pidió el mayor, notando que el joven se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos—. Yo iré a dar las ordenes para que puedan salir en cuanto lo deseen —informó, al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida—. ¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvide. Están prohibidas las apariciones para la señorita Greengrass, tenéis que usar la red flu para iros, y es muy probable que si intenta hacer magia los hechizos no resultan como ella espera —advirtió ya con un pie fuera del consultorio.

—Entendido —aceptó el joven y observó como el medimago se iba. ¡Menuda situación! Aunque recordaba vagamente que Gregory le había comentado aquellos problemas básicos del embarazo de Millicent, pese a que ni por asomo había punto de comparación. La esposa de su mejor amigo había tenido solo problemas con su magia, algo casi normal en las brujas embarazadas, mareos y nauseas. Nada que ver con Astoria, quien prácticamente se ponía en riesgo con tan solo estar de pie.

O-O-O

Sin saber en que momento se había quedado dormida, la joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes despertó. Apenas abrió los ojos, notó con tristeza que la noche ya había caído y Draco todavía no hacía acto de presencia. El sentimiento la inundó, pero antes de que se pusiera a llorar, escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría.

—¿Adelante? —bromeó un poco para si misma, fastidiada de que todo el mundo entrara a la habitación sin llamar antes. No obstante, al notar quien era la persona que estaba entrando, el rostro se le iluminó.

—Hola —saludó en un tono suave el rubio, cerrando la puerta y caminando directamente hacia ella.

—Hola —le respondió, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, sintiendo que era incapaz de abordar el tema importante por miedo a la reacción de ella.

—Algo cansada —admitió Astoria, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ya comiste? —quiso saber y la castaña asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Descansaste? —continuó preguntando y ella volvió a responder con un cabeceo—. ¿Te han estado tratando bien? —siguió con las preguntas y ella volvió asentir.

—¿Por qué el interrogatorio sin sentido? —cuestionó la chica, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con incomprensión.

—Lo siento —dijo y se sentó en el banquillo que estaba a un lado de la camilla—. La verdad es que no sé por donde empezar... Sé que no te han dicho nada, porque yo se los pedí, pero ahora no sé si en realidad quiero ser yo quien te de la noticia.

—Habla ya, Draco. ¿Qué es lo que tengo? —exigió un poco molesta, llevaba todo el día esperando a por él y ahora que ahí estaba, seguía sin obtener respuestas claras.

—No es tanto lo que tienes... aunque sí es delicado, pero... —tosió para aclararse la garganta—. Lo importante aquí es lo que vas a tener. Bueno, vamos a tener. Quiero decir... —se quedó pensando, en busca de las palabras exactas para no sonar como un idiota insensible.

—¿Estoy embarazada?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Draco respingó sobre su asiento y le miró fijamente, con cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

—Porque siempre has sido demasiado directo al dar las noticias, incluso cuando balbuceas incoherencias —lo molestó, divertida por haber presenciado aquella extraña escena en la que jamás esperó que el rubio fuese protagonista. Aunque si lo pensaba bien y los papeles se hubiesen estado invertido, era probable que ella también hubiera balbuceado y dicho cosas sin sentido por los nervios. No todos los días se hablaba de tener bebés.

—Sí, bueno —el aludido rodó los ojos, como queriendo restarle importancia a su vergüenza—. Tienes un pequeño Malfoy creciendo en el vientre, desde hace cuatro semanas —informó al tiempo que sacaba de su saco al osito de estambre y lo ponía sobre la pansita aún plana de Astoria, la cual se sonrojó ante el tierno gesto.

—Vaya —suspiró y puso sus manos sobre la de Draco y el osito—. Considerando todas las veces en las que tuvimos relaciones sin tomar ninguna medida de protección, siento que no estoy del todo sorprendida —confesó, aunque en el fondo intentaba asimilar la noticia como tal.

—En eso concuerdo contigo —admitió el rubio, esbozando media sonrisa—. De todos modos, es necesario que sepas que tu embarazo es delicado.

—¿Delicado? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —cuestionó, sintiendo que un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Tu desmayo en la mañana fue porque tienes una anemia muy avanzada y... tuviste una amenaza de aborto —explicó y sintió como ella temblaba, aferrándose más a su mano.

Astoria sintió una horrible opresión en su pecho al escuchar aquello y un enorme miedo la invadió. Pese a que apenas se acaba de enterar que tendría un bebé, la idea de perderle ya le aterraba. Era cruel, demasiado cruel, pensar que ese bebito dentro de ella se podía morir por su culpa, ya que era obvio que su mala alimentación era lo que le había causado la anemia. No era tanto que fuese vegetariana, sino que desde hacía meses que había olvidado comprar los suplementos alimenticios y demás cosas que necesitaba para su dieta regular. Desde que había llegado al mundo mágico, tan solo hacía una o dos comidas al día de lo que tuviese a la mano, incluso viviendo en la mansión Malfoy, donde los elfos se ocupaban de su alimentación, ella misma ordenaba sin prudencia cosas como pasta, pizza, ensaladas, papas fritas o pasteles para comer. Ahora tenían sentido muchas de las preguntas y consejos que le habían estado dando durante el día. Incluso tenía sentido el porqué le estaban dando Solnox en lugar de sangre de dragón, era de conocimiento público que la sangre de dragón podía causar complicaciones en el embarazo, pero también era el único remedio conocido para fortalecer la salud vital de alguien.

—Sé que no planeamos —comenzó a decir con la voz ya quebrada y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Y no sé lo que estás pensando... no sé si quieres ser padre o no, porque nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero yo no quiero perder a mi bebé, Draco. ¡No quiero! —gritó, rompiendo a llorar.

—Eh, bonita, tranquila —se apresuró a abrazarla—. Claro que quiero a nuestro bebé y yo me voy a hacer cargo de todo, incluyendo tu salud —remarcó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciando su vientre con suavidad para intentar calmarla—. No te pongas así, todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo.

La joven Greengrass lloró unos pocos segundos más, pero logró controlarse a sabiendas de que alterarse no ayudaba mucho en la situación en la que estaba.

—Perdón —se disculpó, intentando recuperar la compostura.

—Descuida. Lo que ahora necesito saber es: ¿Quieres volver a casa conmigo o prefieres quedarte aquí? —le dio a elegir, pues aunque él la quería a su lado, comenzaba a pensar que la propuesta inicial del medimago tenía sentido. Fuese lo que fuese, en Malfoy Manor se iba a quedar sola durante todo el día, por mucho que le acompañaran los elfos. Mientras que en San Mungo al menos podría hablar con los sanadores y enfermeras.

—Si pudieran darle a Krissa instrucciones de las pociones que tengo que tomar y la comida que debo de comenzar a comer, me gustaría estar contigo —pidió de forma cohibida, aprovechando para abrazar al rubio que estaba sentado y ya casi estaba acostado a un lado de ella.

—Claro que puedes. De hecho, una elfina que trabaja aquí va a ir a cuidarte día y noche, hasta que por lo menos estés estable —explicó, susurrando la información y apoyando su mejilla contra la cabeza de Astoria—. Tienes que guardar mucho reposo, así que olvidate del trabajo y no te preocupes por nada más, y cuando digo nada, es nada —reiteró, escuchando una risita por parte de ella—. A partir de este momento, con o sin acta legal, tú eres la señora Malfoy y yo haré lo que haga falta para que nada te pase, ni a ti ni al bebé —sentenció y buscó los labios de la joven para sellar su promesa con el beso.

La castaña le correspondió y sintió como una calidad sensación nacía en su pecho, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Aquello que ambos sentía era amor, ya no les quedaba la menor duda. Se amaban, querían estar juntos y estaban dispuestos a dar lo que fuese para ser felices, por mucho que la comunidad mágica se fuese a escandalizar por su forma de proceder.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Que opinan? ¿Cómo debe de seguir esto? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dan Galletitas o Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Algún cruciatus o Avadas? ¿Algo? xD<strong>

**No me quedan muchos días de vacaciones, así que quiero escribir todo lo posible para aportar mis granitos de arena a esta parejita tan bella que no se puede quedar en el olvido. ¡Vamos! ¡Son remonos juntos!**

**¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>RR's<strong>

Pd. Todas las ideas que tenían, atinaron de alguna u otra forma. Soy super predecible, pero ojala que al menos el capi resultara entretenido, ya que dudo que les sorprendiera demasiado. Aunque también he caido en cuenta que por los años, el bebé que viene en camino no podría ser Scorpius. No quiero romper el canon, pero siga el camino que siga... ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

**Florence15:**

¡Hola! Pues antes que nada, me alegra que te animaras a dejar review. Leer comentarios siempre me hace feliz c:

Jajajaja muy posiblemente, tengo que incluir una escena en la que Daphne quiera matar de verdad a Draco por embarazar a su hermana sin siquiera estar casados.

¡Espero, si lees este capítulo, que sea de tu agrado!

¡Un beso y un abrazo!

**Skuld Dark:**

Ha sido la segunda, con un poquito de la primera, pero sin llegar a la tragedia. Así que.. *le da chocolate*

**Tefi Black: **

*Se queda escondida debajo del escritorio*

¡Juro que quería actualizar antes! T.T

Sin embargo, ¿más vale tarde que nunca? ¿No? ¡¿NO?! *se esconde más*

Tranquila, en parte no había pensado en una enfermedad terminal, pero si el que tuviera problemas de salud y al final terminé combinando ambas cosas y haciendo un lío horrible. No obstante, si aún me lees y andas por estos lares, no me molestaría escuchar sugerencias de que es lo que está por venir xD

¡Un beso enorme, linda! ¡Gracias por todas tus palabras y el apoyo!

**Ranmoon Boy:**

*Le da chocolate* ¡Correcto! Supongo que era super obvio lo que pasaba y pues al menos aquí ya vemos como se lo toma Draco y como se lo ha tomado Astoria, ahora falta ver como reaccionan los demás.

**Silvers Astoria Malfoy:**

Evidentemente, mujer. Jajajajaja debí de titular el fic de esa manera xD

**Fan Adicta Fiction:**

¡Soy tan predecible! Pero sí, acertaste. Y pues aquí está el capítulo, aunque me he tardado años. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!


End file.
